


Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

by felinesandbeanies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Percico - Freeform, not even sorry, past percabeth, perico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinesandbeanies/pseuds/felinesandbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Percy goes on a trip with a months worth of food and a magical Ipod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’ve saved Olympus twice, it wouldn’t be so much of a big deal if you wanted to leave,” Chiron said to Percy when he sees him slumped against the tree near the small river. 

So that’s what Percy did, he packed his things and left. It’s nothing personal, he just wanted to leave and forget everything for awhile. He packs a month’s worth of food provided by the Demeter and Hermes cabin, borrows a beat up four seated pick up truck and then he’s ready. 

He slung his backpack on his right shoulder, stuffed Riptide in his pocket and then he walked out of cabin, not even sparing it a second glance.

He accidentally bumps into Piper and Leo. 

“Hey guys,” Percy grinned, he can never really avoid smiling when he was with his friends. Leo tosses a small device towards Percy who caught it and examined it. Why did Leo give him an Ipod?

“We heard you were having a little road trip so Pipes and I built a little something something,” Leo grinned, obviously proud. 

“It’s an Ipod that plays songs based on your mood or you know...your thoughts. It also appears in your pocket just like Riptide,” Piper said. The mood thing was obviously her idea. 

“Thanks, guys. See you later,” Percy says, giving them a genuine smile before running off. He doesn’t stop running when he passes the Athena cabin, just knows that Annabeth will be okay with this.

* * *

So maybe the Ipod was a little bit annoying. 

_Lonely, I’m Mr. lonely. I have nobody, for my own._

He was enjoying this whole no company thing. Yeah okay maybe he wanted someone to be next to him in the driver seat but he didn’t want his friends or his girlfriend to be in the driver seat either way. He wanted someone he didn’t know. 

He was always surrounded by his usual friends, he got really tired of them. He still loves them but it’d be nice if he sees a new face once in awhile. He doesn’t want to be boxed up in a routine, he wants a sense of freedom. 

 

Out of a sense of obligation, Percy gives Annabeth a call. 

“Hey, Percy.” It was how Percy imagined it to be, Annabeth with her back to the headboard of the bed, book on her right hand and lemonade on her left. Her blonde hair was tied up into a messy bun like how it always is when it’s too hot and she doesn’t care about who or what will see her. She’s in her red sweatpants which Percy always liked. 

“Hi Annabeth. Am I bothering you?” Percy grinned even though he knew this was the most non-platonic conversation ever. 

“I’ve reread this book ten times, I’m pretty sure talking to you will keep me in suspense,” Annabeth laughed but she stops abruptly as if she realized something. “You left.” 

“Yeah, I did. I’m sorry, I just needed to be away.” 

“No it’s okay it’s just...I was the last to find out and I--you didn’t even say goodbye.” 

Percy suddenly felt a pang of guilt. “I thought you wouldn’t care.” 

“Percy, I care. I care about you and this relationship.” The atmosphere suddenly got a little bit heavier on the last word but Percy doesn’t mention it because Annabeth already feels it too. Their relationship has been hanging on the threads of the Fates, waiting for the scissors. Their relationship is already halfway to the blade. 

“Annabeth--” 

“Did you go away because of me?” 

“What? No, of course not. I just really needed time for my own. It’s always been about friends or my dad or Zeus and I hardly ever thought about _myself_ anymore for everyone’s sake. I just needed to be by myself. I just---I need this.” 

“Okay.” He knew she understood but there’s something in those grey eyes that made Percy know there’s something in her mind that wasn’t right. 

“I’ll come back.” 

“When?” 

“I don’t know. When I’m needed, I suppose.” 

“I need you now.”

Percy wanted to laugh. “You don’t.” 

“I don’t want this to end, Percy.” She was referring to their relationship. She meant it, that much Percy knew, but he also knew that what she said was already almost half meant. 

“I’m trying.” He really was, every day he’d try to remember what made him fall in and fall out but every day he’d end up with the same answer _’I don’t know’_. 

“I’ve got sword practice scheduled so I guess I’ll talk to you later?” She doesn’t have those at two in the afternoon on a wednesday because Percy knew it was always eight in the morning on a tuesday but he doesn’t stop her. 

“I’ll talk to you later,” Percy confirmed, lips forming a small smile. 

“I love you.” He always will but he already loves her in a way he knew wasn’t relationship worthy anymore. 

“I know, Wise Girl.”

* * *

He’s in Manhattan and he has nothing better to do so he goes to a random coffee shop. For a moment, he considers what he might look like but he shrugs it off because he’s been in a long car drive and really all he needs is a cup of coffee with maybe something blue and he’ll be fine. 

The little bell rings once he opens the door. He likes the cafe already. It had black and blue interior. Anything blue is okay with him. 

“Welcome to Ti Amo, how may I help you?” he hears the cashier say to the man in front of him. 

“I’d like some coffee.” _No shit._

“Um...anything specific, sir?” the black haired boy said, Percy could tell with the curve of the boy’s lip that he was trying to stop himself from saying something sarcastic. 

“I like them black.” 

“How very non-racist of you.” Percy’s eyes widened and before the customer could turn to him he pulls out his earphones and plugs them in. _“Yeah yeah black and white soul and fire. We are one”_

Percy wished he could rap but he can’t. The customer, at the very least, didn’t notice anything. The black haired boy bit his lip, but Percy could see the grin he was trying to suppress so he smiled to himself because he liked making random people smile. 

“Welcome to Ti Amo, how may I help you?” The boy grinned at him, bright yet a bit guarded. 

“I’d like black coffee, leave room for milk and um...one blueberry muffin,” Percy said. 

“That’d be 20. What’s your name?” The cashier held up a blue paper cup and a marker. 

“Percy.” 

Percy moved to find a place wherein he could be isolated. He settles for the couch next to the claim area. It was dim and there weren't a lot of people in that area of the cafe so he loved it. He placed his bag down on the chair parallel to him and sat down. 

Percy fiddled with the loose threads on the couch he sat on, thinking of what could he be doing right now if he were in camp. He figured he’d be with Annabeth, he wonders why his heart lacked the beat and thud it should have when he thought of blonde hair, grey eyes and just mainly Annabeth. He doesn’t want to fall out of love with her because she’s all he’s ever known.

It’s nothing really. They’ve drifted, Percy could definitely feel that. There was definitely love, that he could tell but when Annabeth held his hand he didn’t feel any more sparks shoot out. He didn’t feel the things he knows he should’ve felt. They were like a fleet of soldiers lost in the middle of the ocean. 

_'cause I'm still breathing but we've been dead for awhile this sickness has no cure we're going down for sure already lost our grip best abandon ship_

  


“Hey um Percy, here’s your order.” Percy looked up to see such dark eyes, realizing that it was the boy at the counter. 

“Thank you,” he squinted “Nico.” 

“I’m off duty and this is my seat so if you think I’ll just let you have it your way, you’re wrong,” Nico says after a beat. He sets Percy’s backpack next to the couch before he sits down with a pen and a notebook.

“I needed the company anyway,” Percy shrugged. He sits back and takes a sip of his coffee, cringing. He leans forward and pours the right amount of milk. He looks at Nico. Nico had messy black hair that looked like it had been gelled up but he’d ran a hand through it repeatedly, he had a black Rolling Stones shirt on, he had a body that was a bit lanky but looked good on him but what Percy liked the most was his charcoal eyes. 

“You don’t look like you’re from around here,” Nico said, looking up from his paper. 

“I’m not,” Percy replied, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Why are you here?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“How can I make a conversation with an answer like that.” Percy grinned. 

“I came from Long Island but I suddenly had this urge to just get away so I packed a shitload of stuff and left. Now I’m here and I don’t know what do so yup.” 

“Girlfriend must be upset,” Nico’s voice was a bit testy to which Percy had to suppress a smirk. 

“We weren’t going to last anyway.” It should’ve hurt him to say that. 

“Ouch. How long have you been together?” 

“About three years. It’s not a big deal.” It is.

“How’s the coffee?” 

“Just the way I like it.”

* * *

Percy came to the coffee shop every day after that. He’d leave at night so he could lie down at the back of his truck and just gaze at the stars and think about life and all its wonders. He doesn’t have much problem with money because somehow he’d wake up finding money on the seat beside him. It would always have just enough money for him to spend for the day. 

He’d hang out with Nico in the day just because he can and because he kept taking Nico’s spot on purpose so he could have a reason to talk to the raven haired boy. Their conversations often times ranged from weird to deep. It would always be

“Why do condoms have flavors?” “I don’t know but I like the banana one.”

or 

“Give me a word and the meaning.” “Life but I don’t know the meaning of life.” 

or

“I really like blue waffles.” “As in the food or the like...um--” “The food. Jesus. Why the hell.” 

or 

“Sometimes I wonder if the government ever puts us in their list of priorities.”

or 

“Sometimes I wonder which religion is right.” “One Direction.” “You’re a loser.”

* * *

Percy sees sand on the money and offers a blueberry muffin to Poseidon that night.

* * *

“You know, for someone on the road, you stay here a lot,” Nico points out.

It’s been half a month since Percy left camp and he’s not even sure if he’s still a demigod anymore. He’s quite sure that Nico knows him like the back of his hand now (minus his demigod life) and he knew Nico just as well.

They were currently squeezed inside the green couch together. Percy had suggested it since they were sharing the Ipod and since it was such a big burden to lean in so the earpieces wouldn’t fall off. 

“Maybe I have a reason to come back here,” Percy shrugged, raking a hand through his hair. 

“Is it the spectacular coffee that I make?” Nico joked. 

“Maybe it’s the spectacular person who makes my coffee.” He doesn’t see the blush on Nico’s face but he can’t exactly ignore the fast thud of his own heart. 

“You better believe it, Jackson.” 

_I think that possibly maybe I’m falling for you. Yes, there’s a chance that I’m falling quite hard over you._

Percy cleared his throat. “I was about to go straight to Paterson before I went here, luckily I needed a bit of coffee.” 

_If I didn’t know you, I’d rather not know. If I couldn’t have you, I’d rather be alone._

Percy was going to _drown_ this fucking Ipod because that was not how he was thinking, hell he wasn’t even crushing on the kid. He just thinks it’s cute when his charcoal eyes brighten whenever the bell rung and it was Percy who entered. 

“Where do you sleep at night?” Nico asked, drawing a loopy line on his sketchpad and then shading it. 

“I sleep at the back of my pick up truck and just watch the stars until I fall asleep,” Percy said, changing the song on the Ipod knowing that it won’t help. 

“That sounds like a pain.” 

“It hurts my back, but I like it.” 

“Do you want to stay over at my place?” 

“I don’t want to intrude.” He kinda does. 

“My sister is away for two months and I’m basically the only living thing there so you won’t be intruding at all.” 

“That sounds really great.” 

_I’m on the highway to hell, on the highway to hell._

“Your Ipod has weird songs.”

* * *

Nico’s apartment wasn’t really as bad as Percy expected it to be. There were three bedrooms, one bathroom, a small cozy living room, a tiny dining area and a kitchen that looked like it hasn’t been used for a long time. 

Percy follows Nico into a green colored room. It smelled a bit antique and maybe it’s because most of the furniture in it were wooden but Percy liked the smell of antique things so he placed his bag in the corner and threw his car keys on the table before he dove face down on the bed. 

“Bed,” he moaned, trying to hug the mattress but failing. 

“You’re odd,” Nico said, Percy could tell the boy was grinning so he didn’t mind the comment much. The son of the sea rolled over and gave him a lazy grin before hugging one of the pillows and burying his face into it. 

“You can’t sleep yet, idiot.” 

“Why?” Percy pouted. 

“I’m taking you out.” 

“Is this a date,” Percy said, waggling his eyebrows. 

“You’re an idiot,” Nico sighed.

Their supposed dinner out turned into drive-thru Mcdonalds and star gazing. Nico had wondered why Percy insisted on paying for the food but when he heard all of Percy’s orders he understood. He was practically a bottomless pit. Nico insisted on splitting the bill. 

“You eat so little,” Percy says, smirking at the happy meal Nico was opening. 

“And you’re a bottomless pit,” Nico shot back, eyeing Percy’s large fries, chicken, 20 piece nuggets and ice cream. 

“I used to do this with my mom before,” Percy grinned, spotting the Orion’s belt with ease.

“What does it feel like to have one?” Nico asked. Percy stopped to look at Nico who simply kept his gaze pointed at the starry night sky. 

“Warm. I don’t know how or why but that’s the only way I can describe it.” 

“My mom...I never knew her and I never knew my dad too. It’s weird not knowing. Bianca doesn’t even know as well but I bet she has a clue because whenever I ask she’d always have this look on her face but I think I’m just paranoid.” 

Nico’s situation kind of reminds him of when he didn’t know that Poseidon was his dad. He was so confused and he was also hurt because Sally knew something yet she didn’t tell him. Nico was no demigod though so he feels even worse for him. 

“Look, I see Perseus,” Percy says, feeling weird that he’s saying his own name. Nico's eyes darted to where Percy was pointing and smiled. 

“I’ve always liked him. He’s my favorite greek hero.” 

“Really now.” 

“You know what?” 

“What?” 

“You kinda look like a greek hero.” Percy stops breathing. “You look like a Perseus.” 

Nico was staring at him and Percy has never felt so naked in his whole life. Could he tell Nico? Could he tell him that he was a monster who held a bronze blade, a monster who was said to have saved the world but killed a thousand lives? How would it even work if the mist is still working. 

“I um I really like Orion.” 

“Their story is sad though. I wish there was something to stop someone from falling in love with the wrong person.” 

“Yeah, so please stop me now,” Percy doesn’t say. The stupid Ipod says something in his place instead. 

_Cupid, you’re so stupid. You hit me with the wrong arrow._

 

 

At three in the morning, Grover calls him though Iris. 

“Hey man,” Percy grinned, rubbing the sleep off of his eyes because of course he’d be woken up at such an ungodly hour just when he got a bed. 

“Hey, Perce,” Grover said “woah where are you sleeping?” 

“I’m over at a um..a friends house.” He didn’t want to actually tell him who or where he is specifically, he didn’t want to be found. 

“Oh, awesome.” 

“I bet you didn’t call me at such an ungodly hour to talk to me about where I’m sleeping.” 

“Actually, Percy I know that you want to get away from this demigod side of yours and I really want you to but you can’t.” 

“Why?” 

“There has been an enormous amount of monsters and the campers are already being sent to quests..” 

“Already?” 

“Yeah. We believe that they’re trying to find something.” Percy wants to roll his eyes and say of course they do but he doesn’t because this is Grover and he can never really go to sleep knowing he’s made a rude comment.

“What do you want me to do about that.” He doesn’t want to do anything.

“The monsters have been reaching as far as Trenton and Paterson.” 

“Wait so...”

“They might be in your area.” 

“Are they trying to find me?” 

“Me and Chiron think it is so.” 

“You want me to kill the ones I see don’t you?” 

“It would be helpful on our part.” 

“On one condition.” 

“Percy...” 

“It’s a simple one. Do not go to my location, do not come for my help and do not locate me until I tell you do so. I went away for a reason and this situation doesn’t mean that I want anyone’s company.” 

“Who are you sleeping with?” Percy blushed at Grover’s choice of words. 

“Someone.” 

“He doesn’t know who you are,” Grover says in realization. 

“He’s mortal. He already knows the things he needs to know about me.” 

“I promise to abide by your condition.” 

There was a scream before Percy ends the call. He uncapped Riptide in an instant, the scream came from Nico’s room and half of him wants it to be because Nico saw a monster, it would mean he could see through the mist but half of him wants Nico to be safe and sound in his bed with his marijuana printed blanket. 

“Nico?” He asked. 

“Percy,” Nico said, he sounded so relieved. Percy instantly capped Riptide and went in Nico’s bedroom. The son of the sea could instantly tell that Nico was distressed and possibly near tears so he sits next to Nico on his bed, back to the headboard just as the black haired boy was. 

“Nightmare?” Percy asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“I feel you.” He could relate to Nico on the highest of levels considering that his dreams weren’t exactly dreams, more like visions, visions that almost forced him to stab his own head. 

“It was weird though, I thought I’ve gotten used to them.” 

“It’s just a dream.” Percy is actually jealous because Nico’s dream was really just a dream. 

“I know. It’s probably because we got too mythological awhile ago.” 

“Yeah.” 

“D’you think I’d look good with a sword or a gun?” Percy stopped breathing again.

“A sword would look good on you, a black one.” 

“I think I’d actually be good at that.” 

“Yeah right.” Shit. 

“Yeah like you’ve had sword practice your whole life.” _No, just a portion of my life._

“I took up fencing when I was a kid.” 

“I don’t think I was a kid.”

“What?” 

“Like I don’t remember acting like a child. It was always me and my older sister so I had to grow up fast for us so I don’t remember ever having a childhood. It’s kinda weird.” 

“On the other hand, I probably know all the lyrics to all of the disney films.” 

“You’re such a dork.” 

“You love it.” 

“Tell me a story.” 

“What like princess and prince stories?” 

“No like from your life.” How could he tell him when half of his life should be a secret from him. 

“Um what do you want to know?” 

“Talk about your mom. You love talking about her but I’m sorry if I fall asleep, m’pretty tired” It’s funny how Annabeth would tease him about that but here Nico was asking for the story himself. It made his heart feel light. 

“I really love her and I think she’s the most beautiful woman in the world. I love her because she’s the only person who stuck by me through everything. I’ve been that kid who always skipped from school to school because of my grades and my behavior but she’d always smile and say ‘you’ll do great next time’ and I’ll never not be thankful for that you know?”

“She sounds wonderful,” Nico’s voice was barely audible now and his head was resting on Percy’s shoulder so he knew he was near sleep. 

“The thing I love doing with her the most is going down to that beach she always loved and just sit on the sand and listen to the waves and wait for the sunset. It sounds so boring but she makes those things kinda fun. Everything I do, I do it to make her proud or to make her happy and safe. I really love my mom.” 

He was answered by light snores and he should be bothered by having someone sleep in the middle of his heart warming speech but with Nico he could never really be mad. He’s not yet sleepy so he reaches for the Ipod in his pocket and plugs in the the earphones. 

_I don't know you, but I want you_

* * *

He’s known Nico for a month and three weeks now and he’s happy. Everyday he’d wake up earlier than Nico to shower and then cook breakfast for him, not missing the morning cartoons just to make the excuse of having Nico catching up with his childhood when really Percy just wants to see Donald Duck.

At night, he’d sleep from 11 to 2 and then wake up and scour Manhattan, killing the monsters he could spot. He’s trying to only find them when he’s near a water source so he could have the upper hand and that has been working for a while. He’d come home at about four in the morning all cut up and bruised and then fall asleep on his bed until seven thirty came. He’d just let the hot water close his wounds and he’d never get bruised in places he couldn’t hide so he’s happy with that. 

It’s been only five weeks of that and he’s not quite sure how many monsters there could possibly be. Why would a shitload of monsters even try to find that one thing _or_ him? The regenerating has got to stop because he’s running out of reasons to say to Nico whenever he’d catch a monster during the day. It would always be...

“I have to go take a run.” 

or 

“I have to go pee.” “There’s a washroom here.” “I like that tree better.” 

or

“I think my pickup truck is getting a ticket, hold on.” 

or 

“I have to go buy something.” 

“So what did you buy?”  
“Air.” 

And he knows Nico isn’t stupid enough to not notice how much he’s been giving him shit excuses lately. On the bright side, when Percy is too sluggish to hunt down monsters, he’d slip into Nico’s room where he knows the black haired boy is waiting and just talk to him until they both fall asleep. 

Tonight was kinda like that night except with alcohol and a bottle of coke. Percy found two bottles of vodka stashed in his bag and invited Nico over to drink with him whilst watching Finding Nemo. 

“This is ridiculous, we’re 18 years old and we’re watching this?” Nico says exasperatedly. 

“That’s why we have vodka,” Percy says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And also you’re pretty much 17.” 

“It’s the same potato.” 

Percy snorted. “And you’re telling me Finding Nemo is childish. Same potato my ass.” 

“You haven’t even eaten. Isn’t that dangerous?” 

“Danger? Ha! I walk on the wild side. I laugh at the face of danger.” Nico takes the remote control and hits Percy on the head. 

“What the hell was the for?” Percy glared.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s in the past,” Nico said. 

“Yeah but it still hurts.” 

“From the way I see it, you can either run from it or...learn from it.” Nico accidentally whacks him on the head again. “No you didn’t learn from it.” 

“This isn’t Lion King, I wouldn’t have known,” Percy pouted, rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh I’m sorry and _I’m_ the one who has no childhood?” 

“Shut up and drink your vodka, honey.” Percy saw Nico wince. “You alright?” 

“I’m--yeah. I just got this weird ringing in my head but it’ll go away,” Nico smiled, downing his glass of vodka and coke. 

“The subtitles are making me dizzy.” Percy turned the subtitles off because damn his dyslexia. 

“I thought I was the only one. I was diagnosed with dyslexia when I was a kid.” Percy has to stop reading into every little thing Nico is saying yet right now he isn’t breathing again. And on that note, he downs another glass of vodka with less coke this time. 

He’s drunk by the time Dori was bouncing on the jellyfish and maybe Nico is too but Nico is still more aware and coherent with everything than Percy is. He laughed so hard at the little baby jellyfish that the people living on the other side of the wall actually knocked on their wall in an attempt to quiet him down. It didn’t work.

“Jesus Christ. You’re so drunk,” Nico grinned. Percy thought that he really liked that grin, that he really liked this boy in front of him. 

“I like your smile,” Percy blurts out, frowning when the grin suddenly faded. 

“Thank you,” Nico mumbled. Percy also likes that Nico just says ‘thank you’ when he’s being complimented because that’s so much better than saying the same compliment twice if that even makes sense. 

“I like you.” Percy was grinning lazily at him and Nico figured this boy was too drunk to even remember _anything_ so Nico gives him a small sincere smile and says “yeah I like you too.” 

They don’t quite hear the Ipod in the background but it’s singing.  
_I can't imagine being anywhere else, I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_

 

Percy woke up at 2:30AM to find Nico curled up like a cat in the corner of the couch. He smiled to himself but winced when he realized how massive his headache was. How much did he drink? He feels for the pen in his right pocket and brings out a sigh of relief when it’s still there. 

He looks at Nico one last time before he goes out of the door. The cold air had hit him like a ton of bricks once he went out of the complex. He buried his hands in his pockets, cursing in ancient greek as he walked around the streets aimlessly. 

He doesn’t remember much, he just remembers that he found the jellyfishes rather funny. He’ll ask Nico what happened last night or was it five hours ago? He doesn’t know, he’ll just know later when he doesn’t have a massive headache. 

Percy looks up at the sky and glares. “Of course the first thing I’d see is Perseus.” He briefly wonders if he’d have his own place in the stars but he doesn’t have much time with that since the next thing he knew his body instinctively rolled in the bushes the minute he heard inhuman voices. 

“He will be so proud of us, Annie!” Percy peeked through the bushes and saw to harpies, razor smiles in full view. They had paused from their walk and was significantly in Percy’s line of sight. 

“We have to appease the King! He’ll reward us with demigod. I’m so happy, Golgia.” Percy bites back his laugh because isn’t Golgia something from biology? How sad it must be to have something as that be your namesake but then he had the name Percy so it’s whatever. 

“Imagine having him scream and wither in our grasps!” Annie says, obviously delighted. 

“Imagine being the heroes of the Underworld!” Golgia cheered.  
“It’s a shame that the other one had already been killed by Lance.”

“Chin up! We have the Prince.” 

“Not today, ladies.” Percy cringed because what the hell did even say? It doesn’t matter now because they were hissing at him so he guessed what he said ticked them off.

“Son of Poseidon!” Golgia hissed, her eyes vanishing into slits with what Percy could tell was rage. 

“The one and only,” Percy grinned. Their claws have already extended from their fingertips, their fangs bared with pure hatred. He suddenly missed Ms. Dodds for a second there. They lunge at him. 

“You guys should stop stalking me, just google me or something,” Percy grunted as Annie ripped the sleeve of his shirt. His comment made Golgia hiss whilst Annie squawked indignantly. He took that opportunity to slice Annie clean in half, smiling proudly as she turned into golden dust. 

He seemed to forget that Golgia was still there because the next thing he knew his sword clattered to the other side of the street while his back hit the pavement with Golgia perched above him. 

“How intimate,” Percy said sarcastically. 

“Shut up!” She screeched, that wasn’t good for Percy’s sort of hangover. “Where is it? Where is the one that controls the shadows? Where is it! I smell it on you!” 

“The only thing you can smell on me is probably vodka and that doesn’t control shadows.” Golgia slapped him, claws raking his cheek and busting it open. 

“Where is it!” 

Percy had to think fast, had to think of a way to kill this thing. There was no water sources here, none that he could feel so that wasn’t an option. Riptide was 20 feet away from him and will reappear in about 3 minutes but he’ll be dead by then so that wasn’t option too. He remembered something Jason had told him how their power was connected. 

How was it connected? He blinked when he realized that the answer is there all along. _The mist_. It was worth a shot. He closed his eyes and imagined that the small condensed water droplets all came to form a sword in his hands, thought of sharp and sturdy and nothing but sharp and sturdy. 

He gripped the handle and stabbed the Harpy. He smiled but it faded just as quickly when he heard what the Harpy said. 

_”The King will rise and the Prince will fall!”_

 

He came back in worse shape than he had thought. The shirt he was wearing was torn and looked like it had been scrubbed with sandpaper but that wasn’t the worst part, he had three wounds on his cheek and on his shoulders due to Golgia’s sharp as hell claws. 

He opted to take a shower so that Nico won't have to see him like the bloody mess that he is. Once he was under the cold water, the water had meshed with his wounded skin and closed it like it always did night after night. He’s thankful that he could keep a secret this big for so long. 

“A prince? They’re finding a prince?” He says to himself. He feels his blood run cold because what could the prince be? Was he a monster as well? There is no way there can be a demigod that could last this long without being found during the Gaea war. 

“But why would this cause such a stir in the Underworld? Who the fuck is the King?” He pours shampoo all over his head and scrubs aggressively because he can’t punch the walls. 

“So it isn’t a thing but it’s definitely alive,” Percy says, recalling how Golgia said that it was an ‘it’ but it was definitely breathing. It made sense but at the same time it doesn’t at all. He decides to give Grover a call...after his shower. 

 

“So you can’t give me a call with you being fully clothed?” Grover grimaced. 

“Yeah well I might fall asleep if it wasn’t now,” Percy grinned. 

“So I guess you didn’t call at such an ungodly hour for me to bask in your naked glory?” Grover said, remembering their last conversation. 

Percy snorted. “I’ve found out about something the monsters are trying to find.” 

Grover’s expression turned serious, like he was the satyr warrior he was molded to be. “Go on.” 

“They're trying to find a prince. I don’t know if it’s human or a monster but whatever it is, it’s definitely breathing. They said it could control the shadows.” 

“Percy I have to go.” 

“Grover what--” The line was cut.

* * *

“You really like blue food, don’t you?” Nico says one Sunday morning, staring at his blue pancakes and his glass of blueberry flavored milk. Percy shrugged, sitting down in front of Nico with his bowl of milk and blueberries. 

“It reminds me of my mom,” Percy smiled. 

“She liked blue?” Nico asked, chewing on his pancake. 

“She liked blue and she liked to make blue food.” 

“Where is she now?” 

“A better place.”

“What? I’m so sorry.” 

Percy stared at him incredulously. “That’s the name of the hotel in London.” 

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose. “Of course it is.” 

“I don’t remember much of last night.” 

“Same.” There was a strain in Nico’s voice but Percy doesn’t mention it.

It was silent. for a while. Nico never really talked whilst eating, saying that he doesn’t want to be distracted from his food and Percy would agree to it, eating just as silent but sometimes he’d ask a question or two. 

“What’s your worst fear?” Nico suddenly asked. 

Percy has to think hard. “I really hate the idea of being buried alive. I don’t like the underground that much. I remember having anxiety attacks whenever we would go underground and we would stay there for too long”

Nico gave him a weird look. “I really like the dark but I really hate drowning. I think it must be like a childhood fear since I had to save Bianca from drowning before.” 

“How offensive,” Percy says and when Nico doesn’t react to the joke he realizes that he joked about his _other_ life. 

“Right,” Nico says.

* * *

It was when they were in the coffee shop did Percy realize that he had to part with Nico soon. The amount of monsters in Manhattan were too much for Percy to handle alone and he couldn’t possibly talk to Nico about something that he couldn’t see. 

He looked at Nico when he was bringing a drink to the claiming area. Nico, feeling his stare, looked at him and smiled, Percy smiled back but his heart was aching. He can’t just go away. He’d miss him and this relationship can’t work with a mortal who can’t see through the mist and a demigod who always had 70% chance of living? It _can’t_ work. 

It’s been two months with Nico and yeah maybe their relationship was a bit not too friendly. It started with just simple talking until they fall asleep but then there was one time Percy found himself waking up with Nico in his arms and it just felt so nice that they did it every night. It mainly started with that and it should’ve ended with that...except it doesn’t end. 

They cuddled but they also held hands and also their personal bubble was non-existent when they were with each other. It’s very masochistic on Percy’s part because he knew he had to leave Nico soon, though he pushes that thought to the back of his mind because he doesn’t want to leave him. 

 

“I don’t think I can do this,” he says to the only person who knew him just as well as he does. 

“Percy, it’s alright,” Annabeth says, voice soft and a bit sad. 

“I’m so sorry, I tried. I tried so hard to not fall out of love, I tried for you.” Percy was almost in tears now, he doesn’t want to let Annabeth go and he doesn’t know why. He feels safer with her, feels like Annabeth won’t ever leave him. 

“You can’t have both of us. Percy, don’t be unfair. You don’t love me that way anymore, you’re keeping me because you think I won’t leave you and it’s unfair because I don’t want to ever leave you. I can’t.” Percy felt his chest crumple a bit, he didn’t like seeing Annabeth crying. She couldn’t even form a word without stuttering, she never stutters. 

“I’m so sorry. I don’t want to let you go.” 

“We can be friends, just like before.” 

“You’re lying! That never happens. You of all people should know that, Annabeth.” 

“Percy, I’m willing to try it if you try as well.” 

Percy isn’t breathing well and he’s getting suffocated but at the same time he knows he’s okay. He searched those grey eyes he’d fallen in love with before and knows that she is sincere. He doesn’t want to let go of Annabeth but he knows he still wants to be her friend. 

“I’m going to try as well.” The weight on his shoulders went away and he could breathe again. The tears weren’t threatening to fall anymore and he could look at Annabeth without feeling an ounce of wrong. 

“Now, who is your brand new interest? Better not be stupid,” Annabeth said, voice playful yet her eyes are sad. Percy plays along. She had wiped her eyes and composed herself in record time.

“Um his name is Nico,” Percy said, bracing himself for the judgement.

“Awesome! Who’s his parent?” 

“About that...he’s actually mortal.” 

Annabeth stared. “You’re in deep shit, man.” 

“I’m leaving this place soon.” 

“What about him?” 

“Just another heartbreak I have to go through.” 

“Percy...” 

“Honestly, I’ll be okay. I just...” He doesn’t find the word he was going to say so instead there was silence. 

“Can he see through the mist?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“You better try then.” 

“And what if he does? What will happen then? I can’t be in camp and protect him at the same time. I can’t...sometimes I wish I wasn’t a demigod.” Annabeth was eyeing him sympathetically which only made Percy feel even worse. He hated having someone feel sorry for him.

“Go get some sleep, Seaweed Brain. You’ll figure things out by the time you wake up,” Annabeth said softly. Percy nodded, smiled at her then cut off the call. He stuffed the earphones in his ears and closed his eyes.

_For once, for once, for once I get the feeling that I'm right where I belong. Why am I the one always packing up my stuff?_

* * *

They’re star gazing again. Nico had his back against Percy’s chest with Percy’s arms wrapped around his middle. The hold wasn’t suffocating, it was just firm and strong. The music was playing softly playing in the background, loud enough for Percy to hear. 

“Second star to the right and straight on ‘til morning,” Nico says softly making Percy smile softly. 

“Look, I see Perseus,” Percy says, pointing at the wishbone shaped constellation. 

“I see Orion,” Nico stated “I wonder if Artemis is still upset about it.” 

“Yeah, she is.” Shit. 

“She found someone that made her stay. What makes you stay?” 

“You. I should’ve been back a month ago but you made me stay.” 

Nico turned around so fast Percy could’ve sworn he should’ve gotten whiplash. They were staring into each other’s eyes and if that wasn’t cliche enough, Percy could feel himself leaning in. He doesn’t know why he’s leaning in but maybe it has something to do with Nico’s eyes. It looked like a pair of swirling vortexes that lured him in and he can’t possibly escape this. 

Whatever gap they had between them was gone. Percy was kissing him and it took him a moment to realize that Nico was kissing him back and that this wasn’t even a dream anymore. It was soft and slow, less analyzed. Nico tasted like coffee and blueberries. It should’ve been an odd combination but to Percy it was rather intoxicating.

 

 _Let's make this fleeting moment last forever so, tell me what you're waiting for? I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever, there's no regretting anymore._  
Something was wrong, why was Percy’s senses acting up? He felt like something was there, watching and planning to kill them. 

“Alright break it up!” A loud authoritative voice said, making the couple jolt away from each other. A man that looked like he was security personnel was standing at the foot of the pick up truck. “This is private property!” 

Something was not right. 

“We apologize,” Nico says frantically, standing up and getting down. Percy did the same except he pushed Nico behind him. 

“Who are you?” Percy ordered, hand already gripping the pen in his pocket. 

“I’m Cory,” The man said though his voice was a low gurgle. Percy saw the form of the man flicker, the mist was too thin. 

“Show yourself,” Percy snarled. 

“Son of Poseidon, you were always such a big burden,” the man growled, voice not human. The man’s formed melted to reveal a manticore. Percy had glanced at Nico who looked so damn confused, there wasn’t an ounce of fear. 

“Percy, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Nico asked, hand gripping Percy’s sleeve. 

“I’m seeing a manticore, you?” Percy begged the gods that Nico wasn’t seeing what he was.

“I’m seeing the same thing.” Percy stopped breathing. 

“Nico, I want you to stay behind me. I’ll protect you, okay?” 

“Okay.” It hurt that Nico trusts him so much. 

 

Percy uncapped Riptide. “Well you’re messing with the wrong person.”

“Son of Poseidon, hand over the Prince of shadows and my master shall reward you.” Cory’s tone wasn’t so reassuring.

“What do you want from him?” 

“King Minos orders to persecute all of the god’s offspring!” Monsters were so generous with giving Percy details. The manticore had already lunged but Percy met him half way, not wanting Nico to get in between them. 

He’d mostly do more defenses than offense, he can’t find an opening. If he’d attack him, the tail would also lunge. He almost cries out of joy because they were parked in front of a lake. He beckons the water over, controlling it with his free hand and his sword with the other. 

“I will not fail my king!” 

“Stop yelling I’m right in front of you!” Percy screamed. The manticore had pounced on him, his claws penetrating his flesh. Of course this had to be painful. The water he had been trying to hold was dropped. He suddenly remember what he had done with the water fountain back when they were with Ms. Dodds. 

He imagined a fist gripping on the Manticore, pulling it off of him and then throwing it off of him. Percy stood up, legs wobbly and chest bleeding. He grabbed Riptide and used every ounce of the strength he had left to stab the Manticore. 

“Yes okay, you’re dead. Finally.” Percy said, capping Riptide and then stuffing it in his pocket. 

“What the hell,” Nico said. 

“So I guess you’re a demigod then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...he commands the waters to take them to shore. He knows where they are now, they were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story, I've found so many things wrong about it and there are so many god damned loopholes that I can't even write without changing a minor detail like their age. I wanted to stop but I've already felt so invested on the ending that I've found in my head.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long in updating, I've been trying to fix the tiny details and I've been busy with school.
> 
> Yay update.

“What.” Percy wanted to laugh. He’d been hiding a huge part of his life from someone who could’ve been a part of it all along. He also wanted to laugh because Nico looked so happy yet so confused. He remembers how Nico’s eyes would light up whenever they’d talk about mythology and here Nico was, a living myth.

“I wonder who your parent is,” Percy wondered, searching for any hints.

“Hell if I knew but wait you’re the son of Poseidon?” Nico asked, eyes glimmering with curiosity.

Percy snorted. “Yeah. Are you going ask me what my stats are?”

“Asshole,” Nico said but the smile on his face made Percy know it wasn’t meant to be rude. “Can you surf well?”

“I’m shit with balancing so nope not at all,” Percy shrugged.

“Does your--” They heard loud screeching from a distance and Percy knew that was their cue to leave.

The manticore had destroyed their car so Percy had to think of a way for them to leave.

“Son of Poseidon!”

He also had to do it quickly. He tried to think. He remembered when Poseidon came for him on his birthday to give him a sand dollar. He’d disappeared all of a sudden and the only thing left was the mist. Percy could travel through water but he never travelled using such microscopic particles before, he doubted it would even work. It was probably worth a shot.

Percy grabbed onto Nico’s hand. “Nico, I have a plan. We’re going to travel through the mist and if that doesn’t work I need you to run.” Percy doubted Nico could even understand what he was talking about but if Nico was confused he was so good at not showing it at all.

“I’m not leaving you.”

“And I’m not letting you die.”

Percy closed his eyes and concentrated, he imagined their bodies dissolving and travelling through the mist, he imagined that they were safely floating towards Long Island, towards Camp Halfblood.

“Fuck I feel wei--” Nico’s voice began to fade.

Just like Nico’s voice, Percy felt like they were fading and he began to think that maybe what he was doing was working so he tried harder and he also tightened his grip on Nico’s hand even though all he could feel was water droplets formed into the shape of a hand. He feels like he’s drowning in Styx again but this time he doesn’t feel the burning sensation, he feels like he’s free. Percy didn’t know how he could tell but they’ve been fading in and out for twenty minutes.

He could see everything that was happening, well not exactly. He could just see but not really recognize. He saw lights flashing, saw the green of what he presumed were trees. Percy felt like they were trapped in a medley of flashing images because sometimes he could make out the bay side and when he blinks his eyes he sees a stoplight he figured that the mist worked like that. Water, to him, never really was predictable.

The next thing he knew they were under water, hair afloat and even Nico was afloat. For a moment, he forgot that Nico couldn’t breathe underwater if not for the bubbles that came out of his mouth when he tried to yell the word ‘air’.

“Oh, wait,” Percy says, forming a bubble around them so they could both breathe.

“Do you deal with that often?” Nico coughed.

“The monsters or the water?” Percy asked innocently, flicking his wrist to remove the water off of Nico’s clothes.

“Erm the first one.”

“I’ve dealt with them since I was about twelve so don’t worry, I can protect you,” he grinned.

Nico scowled. “Oh hell no. I’m not going to let you protect me, caro.”

Percy, if possible, does a double take. “What did you just call me?”

Nico blushed and looked away as if he was mentally kicking himself. Percy finds that cute so he smiles a soft sticky smile before he commands the waters to take them to shore. He knows where they are now, they were home.

 

 

“What is this place?” Nico asked as they walked around camp.

“This is Camp Half Blood, like it?” Percy grinned.

“Of course I do. I feel like I’ve been here,” Nico sighed. “It feels like home.”

“It’s definitely where you belong.” Wow that sounded so cheesy but he _feels_ Nico smile so that’s alright.

“Give me a tour?” Percy was tired but he saw Nico’s eyes glimmer with curiosity and amazement he soon forgot he was tired.

“Why not?” Percy grinned. “But I’m going to drop our bags first in my cabin.”

“Sure.”

Nico followed Percy towards his cabin, staring at what he presumed were the other cabins. One had so many makeup and accessories scattered in their front porch and the other had obvious signs of fire but that didn’t seem to even affect the cabin as a whole, it was more of a decor.

The strong scent of sea water hits him square in the face, that was when he actually looked where he was going. The cabin itself was made out of what he presumed was special wood since whenever the light would hit it, the wood would turn a light shade of green. He knew it was the Poseidon cabin because there was a trident purposely engraved on it. He hears Percy sigh, that was confirmation enough.

When they entered, Nico noticed numerous things. There were numerous beds but only one looked like it had been used, there were so much corals, there was a fountain in the corner made out of such expensive looking materials, there was a strong scent of sea water lingering even if the cabin was near a lake and there was no one else in the cabin itself.

“Very lonely,” Nico mused “where is everyone?”

“I’m the only demigod who has Poseidon as a father,” Percy smiled.

“Oh,” Nico says then mentally kicks himself “um...oh are you the only one like that?”

“No. There is only one daughter of Pluto--”

“You mean Hades?”

“No, I mean Pluto. The Greek gods have Roman counterparts and vice versa, they’re a different camp.”

“How do you know I’m not Roman?”

“You look better in orange.”  
“Right.”

“Anyway, there’s one for Pluto, one for Zeus, one for Poseidon and one for Jupiter.”

“How about...Hades?”

Percy paused. “He’s the only one with no demigod. The Big three once forbade each other to have children and I don’t know if Hades had any so...”

“That’s sad. He used to be my favorite.”

“Used to?”

“Yeah but he took my father and mother away. My sister, back when I was a kid, told me that death took them.”

“One of them is alive though because one of them is your godly parent.”

“Yeah, I’ve felt it too.” _Felt it too?_

"Okay." 

"Percy..."

"Yeah?"

"We don't have bags." 

Percy's eye twitched. "Do you have any bag packed in your room with clothes?"

"Yeah I always had one with clothes and necessities just in case there was an emergency. Why?" 

"Tell me where it is in your room."

Nico closed his eyes, forehead wrinkling with concentration. "Underneath my bed, bottom left." 

Percy reached his arm out and concentrated. He thought that maybe if he had the ability to make his whole body disappear then he could make at least a part of him disappear as well. It was working, his left arm began to fade in and out until it turned to mist that's blown into the breeze. He shouldn't have felt like he was whole but he still he is, he feels his arm travelling. He could tell he arrived when his arm could move, he patted what he presumed was the bottom of the bed now all he had to do was feel for the bag. He grabs it and let's his arm travel back, doing the same thing to retrieve his own things.

Nico stands there, mouth agape. Percy has never seen him looked so amazed, if anything he should've looked frightened but Nico was something else. He placed the bags next to the bed for them to open later.

“So...the tour?" Percy grinned cheekily.

“Yes!”

Percy first told him which cabin was which before they started. (“That’s the Aphrodite cabin and you better not fucking go there” “Why?” “Because I kissed you” “Okay?”). Nico himself insisted on seeing the training area so that was their next stop.

“How do you even replace every single dummy?”

“They replace themselves.”

 

“Can I hold your sword?” Nico asked.

“Sure,” Percy shrugged, uncapping Riptide and handing it to him. Nico handles it and swings it, testing it as if it were a new glove to be shoved on his hand. Percy could’ve sworn it looked so natural on him yet there was something off.

“This sword, it doesn’t feel right on me,” Nico said, his eyebrows knitting.

“A sword as black as your clothes might suit you,” Percy joked.

“Very fun--” Nico stopped mid sentence to clutch his head, Riptide making a soft thud as it dropped on the ground. Percy, out of all the times he’s been caught off guard, feels his body freeze over. He doesn’t even know what the hell he should do right now. It’s when Nico collapses to his knees did he actually move.

“What’s going on?” Percy asked worriedly.

“Just a headache, happens every once in a while,” Nico gasped.

“When was the last time this happened?”

“When I met you.” Percy doesn’t know why he feels so utterly guilty but he does.

“Stop!” Nico said through gritted teeth and Percy doesn’t know if he wants the pain to stop or he wants what he sees or hear to stop doing what they are.

“Nico it’s okay, calm down,” Percy cooed, he doesn’t even know what he’s saying or if he’s helping. He doesn’t seem to be helping since Nico covered his ears.

“We have to get my sister, we have to--” Nico’s body laid limp in Percy’s arms.

 

 

As Percy carried Nico in his arms he wondered what the hell just happened. It seemed like, for a moment there, Nico wasn’t himself. It was as if the emotions that flashed in Nico’s eyes were nothing he’s ever seen before. He’s never asked about Nico’s past, mostly because it never came up but now he’s so curious as to how it’s closely linked with his sister and the present.

“Seaweed brain!” _Of all the campers I could run into..._

“Annabeth,” Percy said, smiling.

“Who’s this?” Annabeth said, eyebrows crinkling. “Did you kill him?”

“I didn’t,” Percy replied defensively, continuing his path towards his cabin.

“What’s his name?”

“Nico.”

“Where’d he come from?”

“Manhattan.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Jesus she had a shitload of questions.

“How come?”

“I can’t even figure out my own sexuality how the hell do you think I can figure this out.”

“Funny,” Annabeth said sarcastically but her barely there smile was soon replaced with that of realization and shit Percy knew what she found out so he walked faster. She catches up of course, eyes questioning as if the question would suddenly pop out.

“Tomorrow,” Percy sighed, slamming the door of his cabin.

* * *

Percy tried to suppress a smile when he saw how Nico squirmed under Chiron’s gaze. They both slept through breakfast and once they did wake up Percy dragged him towards Chiron’s cabin. He doesn’t know whether to be amused or not.

“Um hi,” Nico said.

“Hello. I’m Chiron, the head of this camp.”

Nico gulped. “My name’s Nico di Angelo...sir.”  
By the way Chiron clicked his hooves, Percy could already tell there was something wrong and if something _was_ wrong Chiron was good at hiding it behind that fake smile of his. Nico didn’t seem the notice anything, just smiled softly as if he was amused.

“Do you know of your godly parent?”

“No, sir. I’ve only found out about this just recently.”

“Good.” Percy raised a brow. “That’s why you’ve been so well concealed from the monsters.”

Nico shrugged. “I don’t feel like that’s good. I feel like something was hidden from me.”

“While you’re here, you will stay in Hermes’ cab--”

“No,” Percy interjected “He can stay at my cabin.”

“Percy, your father--”

“Would approve of it,” Percy finished.

Chiron pursed his lips, finally bring out a sigh of defeat. “Alright. Go on ahead, I take it you haven’t had breakfast yet.”

Percy nodded, showing Nico to the door but pausing when he hear Chiron whisper his name. “Be careful.” He doesn’t know what Chiron means, maybe it was because he had disobeyed one of the most firm camp rules but he knows it can’t be that dangerous.

“Last night was tiring,” Nico said, walking side by side with Percy. There’s a dull thud in his head but he pays no heed to it.

“Yeah, you completely fainted,” Percy teased.

“Fainted? I remember coming out of the beach and then lying next to you in bed. You’re such a bad comedian,” Nico smirked.

Percy does a double take. “So...do you want to hold Riptide again?”

“Yeah it’ll be awesome, it’s going to be the first time I’ll hold it.”

Nico doesn’t know why Percy looks at him like there’s something wrong with him but the expression was gone as soon as it came. He figured that maybe it was just a trick of the light. He turns his head to face front, marvelling everything his eyes can grab onto.

“What’s for breakfast?” Nico asked, clutching his empty stomach.

“Anything you want, the plates kinda give you the food you crave for,” Percy shrugged.

Nico snorted. “Is there even anything bad that happens here.”

“Yeah well you could say that,” Percy says, casting a glance towards the direction of Thalia’s tree or what used to be her tree.

Percy made Nico sit on his table, smiling because for once he didn’t have to eat alone. He twirled his pasta lazily on his plate while watching Nico eat his blueberry pancakes. He feels the campers stare but he pays no heed to it, not when some blueberry sauce actually got on the corner of Nico’s lips. He even lets out a breath which was a supposed laugh when Nico’s eyes twinkled when his hashed browns appeared and jesus christ he’s too far gone.

“Seaweed brain,” a voice said.

“Wise girl,” he grinned. Annabeth slid into the bench, sitting right beside Percy. She isn’t supposed to be in this table but Percy figured she didn’t care at all so he shrugged and continued eating.

Annabeth looked at him expectantly and Percy sighed. “Annabeth, this is Nico. Nico, this is Annabeth.”

“Hi,” Annabeth grinned, smile as bright as her hair.

“Hello,” Nico smiled softly, obviously unsure. “Um, I don’t know anything about this side of my life so I’m pretty useless if you asked me questions.”

Annabeth shrugged. “S’alright.”

“Where’s Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Piper?” Percy asked.

“Jason, Leo and Piper went to some quest near Manhattan. Hazel and Frank well I think they’re on vacation.”

“Nice timing,” Percy scowled.

“Well I don’t th--”

“Are you two dating?” Nico interjected. It was obvious to the small boy that there was something between the two or at least there was something he saw. He covers his mouth the moment he realized what he said, he didn’t realize he voiced out his thoughts.

“Um...” Percy trailed off.

Annabeth snorted. “We used to.”

“Right okay be open and out about that,” Percy said sarcastically but there was no heat behind it.

“Yeah well at least you’re out.”

“Nope, go away.” Annabeth winked before running back to her own table.

“Are you seriously going to say that that’s what I’m up against?” Nico whisper yelled.

Percy laughed. “There’s no competition here. You won me woopy, she gets the consolation prize of getting to be my best friend.”

“I get a fucking prize?” Nico says seriously but bursts out laughing after a second.

“Are you saying you’re bottom?”

“Problem?”

“It’s a pain in the ass.”

Nico playfully shoved the son of the sea. “You’re so bad at this.”

* * *

The whole three days since their arrival, all the two managed to do was walk around camp. They’d stop once in a while if Nico wanted to observe the architecture, briefly reminding Percy of Annabeth, and then continue on walking. Sometimes Nico would remember short stories from mythology and tell Percy about it, Perseus and Andromeda was one of his favorites and so was the one with Oedipus in it.

They sat, back to the trunk of a tree, near a lake. They ended up listening to the Ipod after Nico said he wanted to watch sword fighting. It turns out he wasn’t motivated enough to go so they just walked around camp like they usually did.

 

“He turned back but she was still in the shadows so she slipped right back to the Underworld,” Nico purred as Percy played with his jet black hair.

_Love of mine someday you will die, but I’ll be close behind. I’ll follow you into the dark._

“You are such a cat,” Percy laughed.

“Oh shut up,” Nico said, smiling lazily at him.

“It’s kind of sad though.”

“You mean the story?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry it won’t happen.”

“You know nothing’s impossible in this world right?”

“Yeah so maybe your little Eurydice will come out of the shadows and not go back to the Underworld.” It didn’t make sense, none of it made sense but somehow it did.

_When your soul embarks then I’ll follow you into the dark_

* * *

It was almost three in the morning when they snuck into Percy’s cabin again. They ended up like they usually did when not one of them can fall asleep. They sat in bed and listened to the music. Percy still liked the idea of the Ipod playing the music he was actually in the mood for.

Nico inched closer, close enough for their shoulders to touch. He props his head on Percy’s shoulder and smiles to himself. He definitely loved the warmth that radiated of the green eyed boy’s body.

Percy couldn’t be paid enough to move from his spot, move away from the warmth that is Nico but when Annabeth and Jason barge in all sweaty and panicky he grabs Riptide from his bedside drawer before yelling an ‘I’ll be back’ and running into the darkness with the two. The two, without a word, lead him to the infirmary.

After the war, it had been a silent agreement that Percy was the top leader of the two camps. He was the only one capable of joining them together with peace. It may have been his social skills and the way he wins a fight with little to no plan that got the audience, he’s not quite sure but he’s happy that he’s trusted, that he’s needed.

Percy’s feet took him to where Rachel, Leo and Chiron all stood. He wondered why the atmosphere was tense, how could this sheet covered body be so important that Percy should be called whilst laying comfortably in his cabin. He looked down and saw a girl that was a strange mix of Snow White...and Nico. She looked so much like Nico.

“Who are you?” Percy asked, voice soft and gentle as if the mere sound of his voice could kill the young girl.

The girl opened her mouth but it wasn’t her voice who spoke. “Bianca?”

Everyone’s head snapped to the open door. There stood Nico in his full glory, face scrunched up in pain. Percy couldn’t tell if he was upset or if he was fighting another pain inducing headache but nonetheless he stepped back so Nico could be closer to Bianca.

“Nico,” she spoke “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“What happened to you?” Nico asked, voice strangled. Percy took another look and saw the bruises and deep cuts on her upper body. He couldn’t sense her blood flowing, he couldn’t even sense her heart beat.

“She’s dead,” Percy said, shocked by the realization but how can this dead girl talk and blink as if she were real.

“Are you an idiot? Look at her, she’s okay,” Nico snapped.

“No, Neeks. I’m dead.”

“But...how?”

“It’s you, you have the power to bring the dead back to life. I never thought I’d see you again.”

“Why did you die?”

“I died because you’re the one to take the prophecy...not me.”

“What?”

“Nico, I know you’re good in history. Do you remember the camps that Hitler made for the Jews?”

“Yes.” He doesn’t know why that’s connected to why she died but he answers her nonetheless.

“We were there.”

“That was fucking ninety years ago, how can we be--I be alive?”

Percy scanned the faces of the people inside the room all of them seemed either shock or frightened but Chiron and Rachel was an exception, they just looked like they were trying to reminisce.

“Hitler, he was a mix of Hades and another creature from the Underworld. He wanted to take revenge on the people who had a normal parent and a godly parent. The people he killed weren’t Jews, they were all demigods. We were among them.”

Nico clutches his head, sitting down at the foot of the bed. Percy could tell he was struggling but before he could make a move, Bianca’s hand lightly held the hem of his shirt. He stands still with great difficulty.

“I don’t understand.”

“Our dad wanted our memories to momentarily fade so when the time was right we could regain them but somehow he lost yours. The headaches you get, they’re what’s left of your memories trying to fight its cage. Stop fighting it.”

“Go tell me more. It helps.”

“We were supposed to be locked in the gas chamber. We would’ve been killed if you didn’t cover us with shadows. No one could use their powers in that facility because of the dome but you’ve managed to do it. You were stronger than everyone else.”

“Why...how did I use it?”

“Your emotions, they were out of hand. You had a friend with you in the gas chamber, I don’t remember his name but he was the first one who collapsed. You were so upset that your powers shielded the three of us.”

“Fuck,” Nico swore, clutching his head tighter. He remembered who that boy was. Nico’s just overwhelmed by all the memories clogging up his brain.

“Our dad saw this so he managed to manipulate Hitler for a while, keep him busy long enough to get Alecto to get us out of there. Dad shipped us here in camp, had us trained and for a while it worked. We were the top two here.”

Nico gasps for air. He briefly remembers why he felt so at home, why this place felt so familiar to him. He knew it now and he wished he never did.

“But...the Oracle foresaw a prophecy. She said the child of death must conquer all of death’s foes. He thought it was one of us but it turns out it’ll happen after two great wars. The child must be twenty two. He didn’t trust his future offspring so he locked us in Lotus Hotel.”

“If we have to defeat some shitty creatures then why are you dead? Why did you leave?”

“Dad wanted it to be you, I knew he did. Before we were thrown in the hotel, I instantly joined the hunters. I’d never age, I was immortal. When we were released from the hotel 3 years ago I remained 20 while you aged until you were 22. Even if you lost most of your memories you were bound to notice so I told you I had some errands and left

I noticed the heavy monster population in Manhattan so I returned and killed every monster that I could to keep you safe.”

“Just...what happened to you?”

“Some nights I’d follow Percy and watch his back, try to help him protect you. He’s been a big help in lessening the population and every night that he goes out he keeps it to a number I can handle by myself. Before both of you got here I was a few feet away trying to see if anything would attack. I kept them distracted while you guys tried to escape.”

“I’m sorry,” Nico sighed, defeated and exhausted.

“Don’t be. I have no regrets. I met dad.”

Nico’s jaw clenched. “What did he say?”

“He wanted to give you your sword back.”

“Where is it?”

“He told me to tell you to summon it. He says that once you summon it and have it in your grasp you’ll remember everything.”

Percy watched Nico rise, eyes darker than he’s ever seen. He has never even seen that look on Nico’s face before, a look of what he could only describe as shadowy. Nico stretches his arm, a shadow forming around his fist. The shadow takes a form of a sword, a black sword. It was a stygian sword.

“Now this sword feels right,” Nico grinned, swinging the sword with a sure hold. “Wait but...I never knew our dad.” Just as those words were uttered a black fog enveloped him, forming a shape that of a skull right on top of his head.

“Right okay guess we know why you’re the prince of shadows now,” Percy said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico stopped dead in his tracks making the others react as well. “What did you say?” 
> 
> “I said stop this quest.” 
> 
> “I’m not stopping this because I have feelings for you, Percy Jackson,” Nico snapped. “I’m doing this for myself and Bianca. You wouldn’t understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is, for me, a bad update because it's confusing and I sped it up. But...UPDATE! Review and tell me what you think x :)

The next day, Percy left Nico in Chiron’s care, he wanted to stay and help but he knew this was out of his league and if Bianca had told Nico that they used to be the top two then Percy knew he could very well handle himself. He doesn’t know how to feel about all of this though. He had, at first, expected a very normal relationship and now it just blows over and suddenly he may or may not take part in a prophecy.

He finds that his feet took him to the practice area. He stands in front of the dummies and imagines they are each a random creature, Ares may be. Percy had this bright idea to bring his water travelling skills to a whole new level.

“Yeah okay if this works I’ll shit myself,” Percy tells himself.

Nico had just walked in the area, smiling once he sees that he’s found Percy. He opted to talk to him after training so he sits a good few feet away and watches him. He blinks and Percy is gone. If not for the randomly exploding dummies he would have never guessed that Percy was travelling through the mist again but this time with lightning speed.

Nico smiled to himself. “You never fail to amaze me, Jackson.”

In less than a minute all the dummies in the arena were either decapitated or completely pulverized. Percy materializes where he first stood, water trickling down his body and his feet surrounded by a small puddle. It was like he was totally made out of water.

Nico stood up and slowly clapped, a smirk on his face. “Bravo.”

Percy’s head whipped to look at Nico and he’s almost sure that he’s almost given himself a whiplash but he smiles nonetheless and bows. “Thank you, thank you. I do try my best.”

“Why’d you come here?” Nico asked as Percy took a seat next to him.

“I figured I should train. You?”

“I was looking for you.”

“Did you bring the Ipod?”

“Oh um yeah.” Nico fishes the Ipod out of his pocket and hands it to Percy. They both plug at least one of the earphones in their ear.

“What did you want to talk about?” It was a weird thing they had but the two of them would usually talk about important matters with the Ipod plugged in their ears. It’s definitely weird but hey Percy would listen to Nico talk with a mushy love song playing in the background any day.

“About last night,” Nico sighed “I’m just--how do you feel about it?”

Right okay feelings, that was not Percy’s forte but okay.

“I still don’t know what to feel about it, I mean I went to Manhattan to get away from all of this but then you suddenly drag me back to it.”

Nico looked guilty. “I’m sorry.”

_I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you but with the beast inside there’s no where we can hide_

“Nothing to be sorry for I guess it was foolish of me to think that I can run away from this, run away what I truly am. At least we got to know who your father is.”

“Please don’t think differently of me because of him,” Nico pleaded, eyes directed to the ground “I know it’s odd but I haven’t changed. I swear.”

Percy snorted. “You’re insane if you think your father makes me view you in a different light.”

“Most people walk out of my life once they find out, the only reason why I was accepted in this camp years ago was because I trained so hard to be the best. I can’t it’s just...I’m fine now.”

_Don’t wanna let you down but I am hell bound though this is all for you don’t wanna hide the truth._

“You do know this Ipod plays song that vary to thoughts and feelings right?” Percy said, chuckling at Nico’s blushing face.

“So all those shitty love songs are...?”

“Yup,” Percy says smugly.

“But wait I don’t want to go off topic. How about the thought of dating a boy that's about ninety years old?”

“It’s okay, you don’t look and talk like that at all. You’re too small to be that age.”

“Excuse me?” Nico says, putting a hand above his chest in mock hurt.

“Almost lost you in the crowd when we were in Manhattan.”

“Oh that’s low, Jackson.”

Percy shrugged. “You love me, mi amor.”

Nico snorted. “Mi amor? Are you for real?”

“Ugh I got that from Leo, I always watch those Spanish tv series with him. It’s probably better than ‘caro’ don’t you think?”

“Oh shut up.”

“And anyway if I lose you in a crowd again just sing ‘you are my sunshine’ in your head so it plays in this Ipod,” Percy joked.

Nico rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure.”

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..._

“I still have you, you’re not lost,” Percy grinned, eyes twinkling.

Nico’s cheeks blushed heavily. “You’re such a sap.”

* * *

  
“Um are you sure you’re joining me?” Nico asked uneasily, eyeing the son of the sea from head to toe.

“As if I’d let you go off alone, mi amor,” Percy grinned mischievously.

“As if _we’d_ let you go off alone,” Annabeth said, suddenly appearing beside Percy. “You two might go off on a romantic escapade.”

“...We?” Percy and Nico chorused.

“The other five will come with us,” Annabeth grinned.

“Are they willing? I mean I don’t want to impose...” Nico says, biting his lower lip.

“I’m sure they’re in for a quest. They’ve been craving for it actually because half of them are Romans,” Percy laughed.

“Roman? You've made peace with the Romans?” Nico asked, half curiosity and half a snarl.

“It’s a long story but Romans and Greeks are friends now,” Percy explained, almost forgetting that this kid was alive ninety years ago where Romans and Greeks disagreed with each other.

“Right okay let’s just get the prophecy and start planning with them.”

 

 

“It’s been a long time since I said that prophecy,” Rachel said, handing Percy a notepad and a pen before sitting down in front of them.

“That’s weird to hear, grandma,” Percy smirked.

“I’m taking this from a not so straight guy I almost dated...helpful,” Rachel teased. I mean of course the whole room was filled with either a current lover or a past one. Yeah, not awkward at all.

“Funny,” Annabeth says, rolling her eyes.

_Listen son of death this may be your last_  
_For your story is similar to that of the Cask._  
_Your life depends on a dead poet’s tale_  
_By love’s hand shall you conquer or fail._

_The child of death must be of age at 22_  
_All of darkness’ creatures will come and rue_  
_The hero will delve deep in the dark_  
_Though you may crave light the aftermath is stark_

_In the dark a choice will have to be made_  
_By wisdom’s life shall you find or be strayed._  
_You will fall in the hands of a ruse_  
_And you have much to gain but much to lose._

“Did you write that down?” Rachel asked after a beat.

“Um I think so,” Percy says, he doesn’t understand much of his writing because he can’t seem to write a proper word due to his dyslexia but he tries.

“What is that word?” Annabeth asked, pointing at a random squiggle.

“I think that’s story,” Percy replies, scratching the back of his head. He shrugged, ripped the paper from the notepad and handed it to Nico.

“We’ll meet at the entrance in three hours or so but as of now, let’s just ready ourselves,” Nico said. There was something about him being authoritative that made Percy’s eyes gleam brighter than it should.

“You do know that the prophecy almost leads us to nowhere right?” Percy said, matching the other boy’s pace.

“I know,” Nico says, almost sounding defeated “but my sister died for this, Perce. I can’t just let that go. I have to find out what really happened.”

Percy smiled, more to himself. “Okay. Are you afraid?”

“Of what?” Nico asked, entering what he liked to consider as **their** cabin. It was still the same as it was the first day he went inside, the cabin was empty and the beds were still untouched all of them except one.

The difference was there were more pillows on the bed, the scent in the cabin is not purely of the sea but a mixture of that and newly cut grass, there were more bags but it was too much for one person to own, there were more clothes on the floor more of black than colored ones and he’s taken quite a liking to the corals and other sea related decor.

“Are you afraid of failing? Are you afraid of dying? Are you afraid that things won’t be the same once this is finished?”

“I’m afraid of failing because of my sister I don’t want her death to be a lost cause. I’m not afraid of dying, I believe that dying isn’t something you should be afraid of. It’s funny because I’ve lived with death all my life and the thing is I know death more than everyone else. Death...is highly misunderstood,” Nico says, stuffing all the things he needed in his rucksack.

“And the last part?” Percy began to pack as well, carrying extra nectar and ambrosia. He even had an extra shirt and those stupid marvel comics band aids he kept so vehemently.

Nico shrugged. “Change is sometimes nice.”

Percy paused from his packing, can’t seem to be able to stuff the water bottle in his bag. It makes Nico stop as well, stopped to stare and wonder. If he’d been blessed with mind reading abilities then he would know what made Percy be caught so off guard.

“What if...the change is nice for you and painful for someone else?” Percy asked.

“Then yo-- that person has to live with that,” Nico says grumpily. He thought of it as a childish thought, what was Percy even trying to pull here?

“Yeah that’s the kind of person you probably are,” Percy mumbled, slinging his backpack on his shoulder. “I’ll wait outside.”

Before he could tell Percy anything else, the door to the cabin was slammed shut. “Wonder what’s up with that kid. Wait hold on a fucking minute did I call him a kid? I’m a kid as well! I’m talking to myself I must be senile. Nope I’m a kid fuck you Di Angelo shut up.”

* * *

  
Nico had an internal argument with himself all throughout the walk towards the meeting point. What if the rest didn’t like him? Why did they have to come anyway? How was he going to do this quest? It’s been fucking 90 years since the last time he fought. He raked a hand through his jet black hair out of frustration.

“Don’t worry, they’ll like you. They might have to understand you at first but that’s how everybody is. This quest...I’m not going to let it fail,” Percy says, a small smile on his face.

“You...can you read minds too?” Nico asked.

“How the hell would that even work?”

“I don’t know because of brain waves?”

“Are you for real? Brain _waves_ ,” Percy laughed. “You’re definitely something else.”

Nico laughed along with him. He liked this, liked having Percy stay by his side. He like being just so carefree about this all. But when he looked at Percy, Percy isn’t exactly carefree too. Even though Percy seemed dumb he really wasn’t, even if he tells others he really was that dimwitted.

The truth is he could see what Percy and what everyone else could see. He could see the authoritative aura that he possessed, it wasn’t like what Annabeth possessed though, it was softer and calmer. Back when they were being attacked, he kept calm and he actually thought about what his next move should be. Percy was far from carefree.

“Perce, buddy, we’re over here! Here! Over here!” A boy curly dark hair hollered, arms waving wildly. The blonde boy beside him pinched the bridge of his nose while a petite girl thumped the back of the hollering boy’s head.

“Yeah, Leo. I hear you,” Percy said, a grin on his face. Nico starts to wonder whether or not Percy ever frowned.

“Gods I did not train for this,” Nico whispered to himself.

“Guys, this is Nico, son of Hades. Nico this is Leo, son of Hephaestus, Piper, daughter of Aphrodite and Jason, son of Jupiter.”

“Hi.” Nico doesn’t say that it’s nice to meet them since he’s not entirely sure.

“He’s quite the quiet type,” Leo grinned.

“Leo I swear if this one of your word plays I wi-”

“Leo, out!” Leo tried making a show by sassily walking away.

“Out where exactly?” Nico asked. Based on the things he's heard from Chiron about the great 7 he didn't expect this to be them. He expected serious people with overflowing maturity and much more but this was far from what he expected. Nico liked them.

“He’s just going to the Argo, he’ll fix some minor details,” Jason said, a blinding smile on his face. “Maybe you haven’t heard this but I greet people with hugs, no exceptions.”

Jason steps forward with his arms outstretched, Nico steps back and places a hand on Jason’s chest. “Uhm no, air head. I don’t _do_ hugs and affection.”

“Did you just call me air head?” Jason asked.

“You have a problem with that, air head?” Nico smirked.

“No not a problem at all, death breath,” Jason says, a smirk of his own.

“If you haven’t met today, I could’ve sworn you two were dating,” Percy joked, receiving a playful glare from Nico.

“Don’t be jealous, Perseus. I know to myself that you and Nico over there are dating,” Piper pipes in.

“What?” Nico and Percy chorused.

“But we’re not dating,” Percy argued.

“We aren’t really,” Nico shrugged “I’d never date the kelp head.”

“Psh you say that while you sleep in my bed at night?” Percy teased. Nico opens his mouth and shuts it again, glaring at the son of the sea.

“What are we even waiting for?” Nico asked.

“We’re waiting for Hazel and Frank,they should be here right about now,” Piper smiled softly, melting Nico’s annoyance away. He knew she had charm speak but right now he wasn’t under her spell, her voice itself had a way of control. The fact that she had charm speak was just an added bonus.

“Sorry we’re late! Arion has been acting up,” the dark skinned girl, who Nico actually recognizes, said.

Nico’s eyes widened. “Hazel?”

“Nico?” Hazel says in pure recognition.

“I thought you were dead.”

“Well same goes for you, you dimwit,” Hazel says sarcastically.

“You look...old,” Nico trails off.

“Um excuse me you son of death and almighty prince of shadows, I’ve been through a lot.”

“You guys...know each other?” the muscular boy beside him said.

“Yeah,” Hazel replied. “He’s my half brother.”

“Hi, I’m Nico Di Angelo the son of Hades,” Nico says, lips forming a smirk. He knew the tone the boy used, it was the overprotective boyfriend tone and the way Hazel blushed heavily when Nico smirked seemed to confirm his suspicions.

“I’m Frank Zhang, son of Mars,” the seemingly muscular guy said.

“How are you alive?” Hazel asked, eyebrows scrunching up.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Nico replies. “But for now...can we go?”

 

 

The Argo that Jason was talking about didn’t seem to be what he expected. He may have expected something along the lines of maybe a chariot or something with wheels. He didn’t expect a floating trireme with a single sail. He suppressed his surprise, no way in hell is he going to admit this was the best thing he ever saw.

Nico was led to a room that was seemingly designed to look like a place where they hold meetings or maybe eat food together. Percy sat on the head and Jason did the same to the other end. He got where this was going, they were supposed to discuss the prophecy first before they take action so the black haired boy sits at Percy’s right side.

They were all silent. Nico wanted to ask them what they were waiting for but he sees them observe Percy closely. He turns to see the son of the sea sat with his eyes closed, lips pressed into one straight line. It was as if he was channeling something within, as if he was trying to control himself. Nico then realized that maybe he's underestimated Percy's maturity.

Percy opened his eyes. “Before we leave for this quest we must discuss the prophecy itself. It’s very clear on who it is about but what is not clear is that where and how will we get a lead on it. Prophecies are not exactly specific.”

“It says that the story is similar to a Cask and the story was written by a dead poet,” Annabeth said, cupping her own chin. She took a moment to see if she's read something along those lines but for the first time in a long time she comes up with no answer.

“The prophecy also states that we will be in the dark, that is most likely underground. I could help with that,” Hazel provides.

“Do you think that I have a role in this prophecy since it says that ‘by love hands shall you conquer or fail’?” Piper asked, eyebrows scrunched. Jason squeezes her hand, he knew how much Piper wanted to prove herself worthy.

Percy pursed his lips as if he was borderline to frowning. “We will deem that all possibilities are correct since we are not sure. It can be you or it can be because of the feeling of love or your lover.”

“What does ‘by wisdom's life shall you find or be strayed’ mean?” Frank asked.

Leo snorted. “Maybe it’s about Annabeth.”

“Leo this no laughing mat--”

“No he’s right. It's impossible for my mother to come to this quest, it all zeroes down to me. If I shall be a hindrance I want Percy to put first what is important here,” Annabeth says. Leo gave Frank a triumphant smile.

Percy gives her a hard look. "I'm not going to abandon you."

"You already have before," Annabeth said calmly.

Percy glared." This is not a time for you to express your personal feelings, this is a matter of rationality."

"Who are you to tell me that I'm not rational?"

"Stop. I will not hear any more about that."

"That's expected because you _never_ listen."

"Okay tell me. Tell me how I'm wrong for wanting to have a break from being a demigod, tell me how I'm wrong for not bidding you goodbye, tell me how I'm so stupid for breaking up with you for someone I've met during my trip yes tell me because I haven't thought about that since the day I left for the trip, tell me because I haven’t stayed up a full straight week thinking about it. Tell me because I’m obviously _that_ insensitive and stupid.”

Percy and Annabeth were glaring at each other now, nobody knew how to interrupt nor did they want to get in between something so personal. Nico found himself feeling so bad for the two ex-lovers, he felt as if it was his fault for causing all this. Percy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, finally his eyes looked like a calm ocean rather than a tsunami.

“I think the story that the prophecy refers to is something I’ve always related to, heard, or told someone about,” Nico supplied, hoping for the heavy atmosphere to vanish.

“Do you remember?” Percy asked. He looks at Nico the way he usually looked at people when he didn’t want to hurt them. Nico thought that maybe he was still upset and he wanted to suppress it for Nico’s sake.

Nico clutches his head as another series of events flashes in this head. A comic strip of images and everything that has ever happened, he even hears a vine of words. He can’t make anything out. He feels like he’s going to have a hard time breathing but he doesn’t stop himself from trying to remember. He feels Percy take his hand, lacing their fingers together and somehow everything in his head slows down until it stopped to one specific image.

“I just remember that it involved the dark and wine,” he stuttered.

“Do you know any stories that talks about that?” Annabeth asked. Her tone was shaky but she didn’t seem to notice and no one in the table wanted to point it out.

“I don’t remember a story,” Nico says, regaining composure.

“A favorite author,” Jason supplied. “Try something that you’ve read in school or something that was read to you.”

“The story is similar to that of the Cask,” Hazel says to herself, tapping her nail on the table. “To that of the Cask.”

“Hazel, can you remember for me?” Nico asked, already exhausted from trying to remember something from his past.

“You used to tell me stories before I moved to New Orleans,” Hazel stated. “I--I remember every single one of them but I can’t make out which.”

“To that of the Cask,” the siblings chorused in wonder. A moment and they both slammed their hands on the table, eyes locking with each other in recognition.

“The Cask of Amontillado,” they chorused again. Everyone else in the table stared up at them in wonder, they’ve never seen Hazel act like she did and Percy could probably say the same for Nico.

“I remember reading that, it was written by Edgar Allan Poe,” Annabeth says in recognition.

“Isn’t he the one writing all those morbid stories?” Leo grimaced.

“That’s the one,” Frank agreed.

“I remember the story line, my dad read that to me in an attempt to get an inspiration,” Piper said.

“Tell us,” Jason urged.

“There are two characters, Montresor and Fortunato. They used to be best friends. Fortunato insulted Montresor so he plotted revenge against him. Montresor lured Fortunato in the catacombs by telling there was wine and since Fortunato was intoxicated at the time, he followed. Montresor chained him to the walls and quickly bricked up the opening. No one ever found out.The place was held in the catacombs in Paris.”

 

Nico let out a sarcastic breathy laugh. “I wonder who I am in that story.”

“What?” Percy says.

“Who do you think I am? Am I Montresor or am I Fortunato?” Nico smirked. Percy couldn’t answer because he didn’t know. He wanted to say Nico was Fortunato but who’s to say Nico’s mentality isn’t similar to that of Montresor. Percy unknowingly scowled as he unlaced their fingers and stood up.

“Leo, Jason, Frank and Piper you will take charge of day shift and me, Nico, Annabeth and Hazel will take charge of the night shift. If we are to split up in the catacombs then that will be your respective group. Understood? ” Everyone nodded and that was considered their cue that it has officially started.

Leo had taken it upon himself to set the machinery so as to fly to the direction of their destination. Jason is circling the Argo II, either by air or by walking. Piper keeps staring at her dagger, eyes scrunched up and concentrated. Frank would change forms from time to time, changing into a bird if Jason was guarding on foot and sometimes sharpening his sword if he was bored.

Nico had fled to the mast for some air and for some privacy, he didn’t have to worry about Jason coming close to him because Jason had a sense of empathy. Percy had walked off the edge of the trireme, hoping to clear his thoughts. The two shifts were both busy with their own thing, not bothering each other for the first couple of minutes.

* * *

Percy kept thinking about what Nico said. _“Who do you think I am?”_. It doesn’t at all add up why he’s feeling this way. He’s so unsure of the boy he once knew back then. He thought of Nico as nice with a different sense of humor. The thing is, even though Nico told him he hasn’t changed, he slowly is changing. He’s not sure if he likes it or not, just sure that he won’t be able to stop liking him.

The truth is not at all times favorable. Percy knows that due to past experiences but you either let it change you or let it teach you a lesson. He doesn't know which path Nico will choose but judging by the prophecy itself he knows that at the end of this day things won't be the same.

“What are you thinking about?” Annabeth’s soft voice said from beside him. He doesn’t forget what emerged awhile ago but he doesn’t bring it up either, doesn’t want anymore trouble with her.

“I’m thinking how this will all end up,” Percy says.

“Is that half the truth?” Annabeth asked.

“Yeah.”

“You’re thinking about what would happen to Nico after this?”

“Yeah.”

“How is it?”

“99% totally going to change 1% going to stay as he is or at at least that’s what I’m thinking,” Percy sighed.

“But...there’s that 1% and sometimes that 1% is what always happens,” Annabeth smiled.

“Example?”

“You were 99% sure we would stay together forever but the 1% happened.”

Percy snorted. “Of all the examples.”

“It was the best thing I could think of!” Annabeth exclaimed. He saw pain in her eyes and he knew she was joking about it to convince herself she’s gotten over everything.

Percy hugged Annabeth, nothing but friendly and comforting. “You are always a big help.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I missed you,” Annabeth said sincerely.

“Missed me?”

“Yeah you were gone for months and when you came back you were with Nico so I guess I didn’t have the time or the courage.”

“Annabeth, I’m with--”

“I know who you’re with, I know who you are and all I’m saying is I missed you. I’ve been your best friend for years now and I don’t want you to think that I missed you because I haven’t gotten over you.”

“Have you gotten over me?”

Annabeth does a double take. “Not as much as I’d hoped to.”

“I’m so sorry.” Percy searched into her eyes and all he could see was _’Leave before I cry again.’_

“I’m going to go ahead, do you want to come with me?”

“I’ll stay here.” Percy nodded and walked away. He plans to walk to the other side but he catches Nico sitting up on the mast and instead of going to him like he should’ve, he tries to find Leo.

“Leo I need you to do something for me,” Percy says.

“Anything,” Leo grinned, wiping his hands on a rag.

 

 

“So...how are you alive then? Where’s Bianca?” Hazel asked as she sat beside Nico on the mast. She doesn’t miss the way Nico flinched at the mention of his sister’s name.

“My father trapped us in Lotus Casino for about ninety years, we only got out two or three years ago. You?”

“I’m sorry but I know. I’ve been trying to see if you remembered,” Hazel says.

Nico scowled. “What do you mean you know?”

“I’ve been here since about four or five years ago, Nico. Bianca got me out of the Underworld,” she confessed.

“What?”

“She says that before she took a bite of another Lotus flower, she sensed that I was probably near the time of my soul’s judgement. She immediately tried to find a way to contact Hades. Here I am now.”

“What did she tell you?”

“She told me to give you this and that I shouldn’t expect the both of you to be alive.” Hazel retrieved something from her jacket and held out a Hades figurine. It was the one he was missing from his damned collection. He takes it with shaky hands and examines it. He sees something carved on it and looks closer.

 

_**B + N** _

Nico shuts his eyes and hands the figurine back to Hazel. “Thank you but I don’t think I can keep that now.”

“I’m going to leave you with your thoughts, is that okay?” Hazel asked. She knew him just as well as Bianca did.

“That’s fine.” He blinked and she’s gone. He sighed up and looked up at the horizon.

His thoughts soon wandered back to his life. What is he? He doesn’t know for sure what he is but he knows he’s here because of Bianca and he’s living right now to avenge her. But what if this quest is over, what will he live for then? What is his reason?

“Why don’t we go and rest for a while?” Nico looks up to see Percy, equally as distressed looking as him.

“Your room or mine?” Nico asked.

“What’s the difference? You placed your bag in my room anyway,” Percy smirked, it was all he could manage to keep the atmosphere light.

Nico smirked. “Yeah shut up.”

* * *

  
Nico finds himself in a place that hardly had enough light, so much so that he can only make out a shadow. He’s not even sure if he’s seeing it right. He turns to examine the place. He sees a small jar near the lit candle, it looked it would break with just the vibrations of an echo.

However, the jar contained something odd. It was a swirl of black fog with different things moving in it. If he could look closer then maybe he could see what was moving in it. He tries to move his feet but his feet as of now were as heavy as lead.

“When will the King arrive?” A voice growled.

“Not long.” Another hissed.

He hears the clattering and clicking of chains. “You won’t get away with this. The child of the prophecy will come.”

Nico recognized that voice, he knew it so well but his own voice was lost. He can’t speak or call out his name.

“Child of the prophecy? Bah! Humbug.”

“What book have you read this time.”

“It’s none of your business, Billy!”

“He’ll come, I have faith in him. In fact I feel him coming for me,” the familiar voice said. Nico could tell he was smiling but in the dark he’s not so sure. It’s when his eyes adjusted did he see the two creatures sat in front of a boy linked to chains.

“Just shut up,” the first creature growled.

“He’s coming,” the boy on the ground pushed on.

“I said shut up!” the creature pulled out a steel pipe.

 

“No!” Nico yelled out, sitting up in bed. It’s been a while since his last vision, he wasn’t quite ready for what had just occurred. The chill in his spine won’t seem to go away but he doesn’t mind because he keeps thinking about the boy in chains. It couldn’t have been real, he couldn’t be real.

“You okay, mi amor?” Percy asked, voice soft from sleep.

“Just a dream,” Nico shrugged. He smiled softly, the small pet name grew on him bit by bit mostly because when Percy says it he actually sounds Italian even though it wasn’t Italian words he’s uttering

Percy snorted. “That’s more than just a dream and you know it.”

“I’m not in the mood, Percy,” Nico deadpanned. He wasn’t in the mood to explain or to put up with Percy’s obnoxious banter.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be,” Percy grinned, wrapping his arms around Nico’s small waist.

“I don’t like hugs,” he says, crossing his arms.

“Everyone needs hugs when they’re upset,” Percy says softly, pulling him down so they were both lying down on the bed.

“I don’t like hugs,” Nico repeated, burying his nose at the crook of Percy’s neck. “Though I kinda like this one.”

“Let’s stay like this for awhile. I want us just to be,” Percy says. It was very out of character so much so that it makes Nico forget about his dream.

“Just to be?”

“Just to be like this, let me hold you like this because soon I might not be able to.”

“What are you saying? I’ll still be here.”

“You will but you’re going to change, the truth will hurt you and I know it will because the truth always does hurt.”

“Why are you being so deep and dramatic all of a sudden?”

“Shut up.” It held no malice but Nico knew better than to reply with a snarky comment.

“I like you,” Nico says. He feels his heart beat pick up it’s pace, feels the hold around his waist tighten. He pulls away and locks his eyes with those with the shade of the sea.

“I like you,” Nico repeated. He’s not sure whether or not Percy’s lack of reply should worry him or not. He was about to take it back but a pair of lips stopped him, flushing down whatever thoughts he had effectively.

He was so afraid he was going to be shut out but now he just feels himself falling even deeper. It was odd, he didn’t know if the taste of salt water and peppermint should be intoxicating, addictive or overwhelming. Nico’s arms wrap around the son of the sea’s neck, hands disappearing in his hair.

“Say it _again_ ,” Percy sighed when they pulled away for air.

“I like you, I like you so fucking much it hurts so please...if I--if I change please don’t give up on me,” Nico said.

“I won’t. Never.” Nico latches on to him, a vice grip on Percy’s orange shirt. He’s never had this feeling reciprocated and maybe he’s over reacting, maybe he’s out of his mind but he’s afraid of death, he’s afraid of changing and he’s more worried about losing this stupid boy in his arms than fail this quest. What is happening to him?

“Nico...”

“Yeah?”

“I like you.”

* * *

After eight hours they arrived, the Argo 2 hovered above the entrance of the catacombs. After eight hours both Nico and Hazel pass out in the middle of their conversation. The first one to drop was Hazel and then after being supported by a pale looking Nico, he too drops. Percy and Frank rush to their side.

“Nico, wake up,” Percy demands, heart racing and fists clenching. It takes a handful of words and a pinch of screams before he sees those inky black eyes again. He stood up as if nothing happened, his aura still the same.

“I’m sorry, I guess the amount of deaths in this place was too sudden for my body to get used to,” Nico frowned. He looked at Hazel and sighed. “But I guess Hazel can’t just adjust to it as quick as I did. Give her ten minutes.”

Percy felt a sudden chill run up his spine and now he knows they’re being watched. He catches Annabeth’s eyes and knows she feels it too, they nod at each other and come to a silent agreement that they should keep their actions on the down low.

Percy bit his lip, pondering if he should say what he wants to. “Nico, once we’re in there I want you to remember something.”

“Am I dying, Jackson?” Nico smirked. “Go ahead, tell me.”

Percy shakes his head with a smile. “Never forget everything I’ve told you, especially the things I’ve joked about.”

“I would never.” Even though he looks like he’s joking now Percy hopes that Nico actually took what he said seriously. He hopes that Nico does remember.

 

 

Leo and Hazel lead them inside the catacombs once Hazel finally woke up. Jason and Frank remained above ground to guard the Argo II. They themselves suggested it, deeming themselves unable to fight underground. Jason was naturally good where there is a sky and Frank was better in an open area, not in an underground area.

Leo lit his hand, lighting up the dark place and giving them a guide while Hazel browsed through the place, looking for what Nico described as a strong and dark heavy aura. She gets a trace of it and follows.

“They’re so loud,” Nico whisper yells.

“Who?” Percy asked from behind him.

“Them,” Nico said, pointing at the walls but the thing is the walls were made out of skulls and other bones of various people.

“I’m sorry but I need something to keep me manly right now,” Percy joked but it seems as if it he weren’t by the way he says his words through gritted teeth.

Nico snorted. “You were never manly, Jackson.”

“You better watch out.”

“What kind of threat is tha--shit!”

“Percy, grab him!” Piper says, pouring her charm speak into her words.

Percy grips on the back of Nico’s shirt, pulling him back from slipping down the canal like opening in front of them. Nico staggered backward, fisting the front of Percy’s shirt. A second too late and he would’ve been in that hole.

“Percy, we need you guys to focus,” Annabeth said and although the tone was harsh it was alright because Nico knew she was determined to finish this quest with the group still complete.

“Yeah, sorry,” Percy says, jumping across the hole.

 

 

They decide to go deeper down the catacombs. The first thing Percy notices is that there’s water and as much as he loves the water, this kind of water doesn’t feel right. It feels tainted and it’s not just because it reeks but because he could actually sense death in it. He doesn’t know if Hazel and Nico feel it too but he certainly feels it course through his bones.

The second thing he notices are the voices in his head. He’s the child of the sea and not the child of death and yet he hears so many voices. He tries to see the others’ reactions but they don’t seem to hear anything. He’s not suppose to have these kinds of capabilities but he does. It may be because he’s in tainted water.

“You’re going to lose him,” a voice whispers, barely a low gurgle.

“I’m not going to,” Percy replies, loud enough for Hazel and Nico to cast him a worried glance. It’s in that moment he realizes that Hazel and Nico could hear them too but they could easily block it out unlike him.

“Shut them out,” Nico whispered.

Percy releases a humorless laugh. “You sound like them.”

Nico’s eyebrows knit together with worry. He too could hear the voices but he didn’t know Percy could too. He didn't know if Percy even heard what he heard, to Nico the voices were just whispers but it seemed like the voices were screaming at Percy. There was death written everywhere, it was mixed in the water, it was swirling in the thick air but it was more evident on the walls because they were made of death.

It was weird but Nico felt so alive, he was in his element. It’s odd as it is but he even feels stronger which was pretty ironic due to the fact that he collapsed once they hovered over the venue. He tries to summon a shadow but he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Nico catches Percy’s blank gaze. “They don’t know where we are and you better not blow it.”

“Who told you that?” Nico asked, worry building up by the second.

“Andie did,” Percy replied, his expression still a blank slate.

Nico feels himself freeze over, almost stopping dead in his tracks. “Andie?”

Percy looks at him and Nico is surprised by how still Percy’s eyes are. His eyes are much like Poseidon’s, it resembles random moods of the ocean but it was never this blank and dark, it was never this emotionless. Nico looks down and sees that they’re still walking through the waters of the catacombs.

He takes hold of Percy’s hand and tries to breath. “We’ll be alright.”

“I don’t want you to make promises you know you can’t keep, Di Angelo,” Percy smirked. Nico knows those words were familiar and that he’s heard it before but he squeezes Percy’s hand tighter and keeps walking.

“Percy, I like you and you better fucking be alright right now,” Nico said through gritted teeth.

“You like hi--me? Then can you do me a favor?”

“It depends.”

“Stop this quest.”

Nico stopped dead in his tracks making the others react as well. “What did you say?”

“I said stop this quest.”

“I’m not stopping this because I have feelings for you, Percy Jackson,” Nico snapped. “I’m doing this for myself and Bianca. You wouldn’t understand.”

Annabeth scowled. “Nico, this is no time--”

“I wouldn’t understand?” Percy says, a sudden spark of emotion seen in his eyes. “Maybe you’re right, maybe I wouldn’t understand seeing someone survive the gas chamber and then coming here to kill himself. Do you really think you can protect yourself? Do you think that if you somehow fall into the hands of the enemy, Percy can find and protect you in time?”

Nico’s fist was about to collide with Percy’s face but he stops when he realized something. He shakily puts his arm back down, looking at Percy with a scowl. “Who are you? What have you done to Percy?”

“Leo what did we do last time when you were possessed?” Annabeth says, voice too low for anyone other than the son of Hephaestus to hear.

“Piper told them to stay away,” Leo replied, voice just as low.

“I think I can do that again,” Piper says, determined to prove herself worthy.

Annabeth holds her back a bit. “Wait we should find out its motives.”

“I am Percy,” Percy says calmly.

Nico grabs his collar and pushes him back against the wall, pinning him down. “You referred to yourself in third person. Now, stop pretending you didn’t take him away from me or I’ll take you.”

“You can’t take me away from him, he needs me. I wouldn’t have taken over if he didn’t need me and the way I see it, I think you need me as well” the spirit replied, taking over Percy’s voice completely.

“Give him _back_ ,” Nico snarled, harsh but borderline desperation. “I don’t need you, I need Percy.”

“You can’t take me away from Percy or he’ll die,” the spirit warned. “Percy and I are one. If you take me away, I take him with me.”

Leo forced down the chill in his spine. “Piper charm spe--”

“No,” Nico said calmly, letting Percy go. “If you take him, you take Percy as well. They’re one and the same.”

“Nico, what are you talking about?” Piper asked desperately. “We need Percy back.”

Nico looks at Percy directly, eyes pinning down Percy’s green ones. “Give him back...please.”

“Don’t ignore my words, Di Angelo,” Percy smirked. “I will return him to you but do not expect me to come back. It will be too impossible. But for now, Di Angelo this is goodbye but do remember I will never really be gone.”

Nico freezes over again. Why did those words seem so damned familiar? He snaps out of it to catch Percy who had his knees buckle up. Percy composes himself after a minute, looking furious.

“Why’d you do it?” Percy snapped.

Nico stared at him, mouth agape. “I was trying to help you.”

Percy ran a hand through his hair. “ _I_ was trying to help you.” He paused to breathe, eyes roaring. “He could’ve used me to help you, we made an agreement that he would help you in my stead.”

“He’s not what I need, you’re what I need,” Nico barked, clenching and unclenching his fist.

“It’s whatever.” Percy looked at Leo and Hazel, a signal for them to keep moving.

* * *

After two hours they were far from the surface, the water was gone but they kept trudging through discarded bones. Leo and Hazel were still the lead, Piper and Annabeth in the middle and Nico and Percy were to guard from the back. The son of the sea was more or less fine judging by the way his eyes looked like but Nico was still unsure about him.

“What exactly happened awhile ago?” Leo asked, his flame flickering in his palm.

“It was a very rare occurrence but Percy’s soul is someone who chose rebirth,” Hazel says quietly.

Leo snorted. “How is that rare?”

Hazel rolled her eyes playfully. “The soul remembered who it was and remembered a past memory.”

“But isn’t having like two soul identities a bit difficult?”

“It is that’s why the soul said he wouldn’t be there if Percy didn’t allow it. Percy wanted the soul to take over but it’s risky because the soul might’ve taken over Percy’s body completely.”

“Why didn’t he?”

“I might be mistaken but the soul might have an emotional connection with Nico.”

“Will the soul return?”

“No probably not, things like those only happen once.”

“But--”

“Wait, Leo,” Hazel says, stopping dead in her tracks. There was something coming for them, something her powers didn’t seem to sense when they entered. This unknown creature was close and pretty fast. She thinks of a way to escape, thinks of a way to evade this. There’s no way all of them can fight something that big and strong in this cramped area.

“Hazel what’s wrong?” Piper asked.

Hazel looked at her wide eyed. “Something big is coming.”

The last thing she saw was Leo’s flame extinguishing and then she heard screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were confused about one part leave it in the comments I'll try to explain. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gods what did she do to you,” Piper gasped. Leo turned his head, his eyes widening when he caught sight of Annabeth’s forearm. 
> 
> “She gave me a collar I can never remove,” Annabeth said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have added another ship in this chapter and you may or may not like it.
> 
> This chapter kinda centers around Annabeth.

Percy feels a different aura, it was as if something other than his friends was close by. He realizes that he’s not the only one who feels it when Hazel stopped walking. He looks for a possible way for them to escape but everything was shut off, they didn’t know where the two paths in front of them led and turning back was certainly not an option. 

He readies Riptide in his hand, heart pounding with adrenaline and anxiety. He restrains himself from sandwiching Nico between his back and the wall because he knew the boy could very well protect himself but why was there a gut wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach that Nico couldn’t do what Percy entrusted him to do? 

“Percy,” Nico whispered. “Trust me. Okay?” 

Percy hesitated for a moment before replying. “I don’t but I’ll try.” 

Nico pins Percy down with his stoich gaze, somewhat a silent conversation. He keeps Percy pinned down up until the moment that Leo’s flame dies. Nico, unlike everyone else, can see properly in the dark. He’s been living in it for so long. He still kept his gaze on Percy and Percy did the same even though he can’t see anything in the darkness. High pitched screams came from two beings that wasn’t one of the group. 

“Leo, you’re light,” Piper says, blindly reaching for something. Leo produces a bright white flame in his palm, it managed to illuminate the furious expression painted on his face. 

There stood in front of the two paths were two women but of course they couldn’t be ordinary, nothing that suddenly appeared from the dark was ordinary. Their faces were gaunt, cheeks hollowed by the obvious signs of hardships. Their eyes were a close resemblance to oblivion, flooding with hate and demise. There on the other one’s back was a pair of boney and close to ripping wings, it was amazing she could even fly given her condition and the venue. Their hands were normal with the exemption of blood stained claw like nails. 

Hazel scowled. “Furies.” Once the name was said the two women bared their fangs at her, hissing in disagreement. 

“No,” Annabeth said. “The one on the left is an Erinyes and the one on the right is an Arai.” 

“Who knew the _wise girl_ could be so smart as to distinguish us,” the Arai hissed, eyes squinting with fury. 

“How could they be different? They are very similar,” Piper whisper yelled. 

Annabeth licked her dry lips, feeling her throat clog. “They have their similar traits but are said to be highly indistinguishable. The wings were what gave it away, Arai don’t have wings.” 

Leo scowled deepened. “Who do you think you are running or flying around distinguishing my flames? Do you know how much I have to go through just to get those flames warm and bright? You probably don’t you fucks.” 

“This is not your place to talk, son of the inventor,” the Erinyes snarled. “We’ve come for what we seek and they are among you.” 

Before Leo could reply with a snarky comment, Hazel gripped his arm and shook her head. He immediately backed down with a defeated sigh. “You are under my father’s control, creatures of the Underworld. You must heed my words,” Hazel says, authority pouring into every word she says.

“We are not under the same ruler. We serve the king and only him alone,” the Arai smirked. 

“What have you come here for?” Percy asked, actions cautious and subtle. The women laughed at him, a high pitched spine chilling laugh. It infuriated him that he didn’t know whether or not he said or did something wrong. 

“My my my the king wasn’t lying when he told us you were as stupid as all the dead people here,” the Arai grinned, fangs bared and sharp. 

“Maybe I _am_ stupid but not as stupid as you,” Percy shrugged, lowering his sword. Nico stared at him, bewildered. A demigod in the middle of a pending fight should never lower his sword, it was a sign of defeat or disrespect. 

“You dare lower your sword?” the Arai snarled. 

Percy tapped his foot and nodded his head as if he was listening to music but he was actually relaying a morse code. _“Clear a path, I’ll try to kill them.”_

He catches Leo nod slowly, as if he understands. He snaps his fingers towards Piper’s direction because she’s the only one who didn’t seem to catch the memo. Piper effectively backs away slowly. Nico grabs Percy’s sleeve, giving him a look that explained everything he couldn’t say. 

“Once you get an opening, I want you to run,” Percy morsed, a happy grin still on his face. 

“Are you mocking us?” the Arai snarled.

Percy snorted. “What does it look like?” 

The Erinyes bared her fangs. “You insolent brat.”

The Erinyes started to advance towards him, fangs bared. She seemed to only have eyes for him. Nico tried to pull Percy away from her but Percy replied by pushing him back against the wall. He shields himself from the woman’s claws by blocking it with the flat of his sword. 

“Son of Poseidon, do you think you can outsmart my king and I?” she snarled. 

Percy parried one of the Erinyes’ advances. He dove and rolled to the side, avoiding another attack. He pins the Arai down by pointing the tip of his sword at her throat. He was so close to attacking but a thud stopped him. 

“Perseus Jackson, kill my friend and I kill your girlfriend,” the Arai smirked. Annabeth clawed at the creature’s hand, trying to stop her from tightening her grip. 

“First of all she’s not my girlfriend,” Percy scowled. 

Annabeth glared at him. “Percy, not the time.” 

“Second of all don’t you dare hurt her,” Percy snarled, voice uncharacteristic. 

The Erinyes snorted. “What can a son of Poseidon do without water?”

“I don’t know if you know this but every being seem to be composed of at least a certain percentage of water.” Without taking his eyes off of the creature in front of him, he flicks his wrist and the Erinyes lost grip of Annabeth. He slows the blood flow in her body, letting her blood slowly clog inside of her. She gasps for something, anything. Percy’s surprised she’s not even dead yet. He controls her saliva and the rest of her bloody fluids as well. 

“Percy, dude,” Leo says, astonished. Hazel can’t seem to wrap her mind around what was happening one minute the Erinyes was close to strangling Annabeth and now she’s clutching her chest, collapsing on the ground. Her grimey spit almost choking her and snot erupting from her nostrils, she’s not able to breathe anymore.

Annabeth’s eyes widened, this was just like what happened in Tartarus all those months ago. She was, for the second time of her life, afraid of Percy. It was one of the many reasons why they’ve drifted from each other. 

Nico on the other hand seems to view Percy in a different light now. The only thing hurting now was his brain, he didn’t expect Percy to be this powerful hell he didn’t even expect Percy to kill the damned creature in such a cruel way. In a way, this just made him like him more. It was as if Percy was sort of a knight in his battle destroyed armor. 

The Erinyes smirked, eyes glimmering with mischief. “Kill my friend and you’ll have to bear a curse one of your enemies bestowed upon you.” 

“You can’t risk that, Percy,” Nico pleaded. “That’s what they want from you.” 

Percy gritted his teeth. “I can’t stop, she’s already dying.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Annabeth, voice shaking. “You stopped the last time why can’t you do it again?” 

“I’ve already--I’ve already punctured her heart,” Percy said. Annabeth expected Percy to be resentful or even regret what he’s done and fix it right away but no Percy just sounded outright proud as if he’d accomplished something. Annabeth backs away slowly, tears stinging her eyes. She’s never been so afraid. She asked herself how could their friends stand and see what Percy is doing. How could they not fear him? 

“You...you’ve turned into a monster,” Annabeth whispered. Percy’s eyes widened, his sword clattering on the ground. He looked at her and all he could see was the sheer horror that illuminated in her gray eyes. 

The Erinyes was cackling and it was then that Hazel realized that this may have been the curse someone bestowed upon Percy. The curse that made someone important to you fear you so much that you lose them. 

“Annabeth...” Percy whispered, stepping forward and reaching out but it only made Annabeth move backwards. 

“Don’t say my name, I don’t associate myself with monsters such as you,” Annabeth says, moving further away. 

Percy could see the that there was another canal like opening in the path she was moving towards. “No wait, please.” 

He reached for her again but much to his dismay she moved even further and fell. He couldn’t hear a sound that was supposed to accompany her fall. He was about to go after her but a sharp pain on his waist stopped him. 

“Percy!” Leo gasped, flames flickering wildly. Percy’s jaw hung open as he fell to his knees. He let his guard down and he feels so stupid for doing that. The Erinyes laughed as she towered over him, a disgustingly frightening laugh.

Nico was too terrified to move or help, he didn’t even notice the evil glint in the Erinyes’ eyes. He could only focus on the fact that Percy, the invincible Percy, has been stabbed and that he’s bleeding. Percy was bleeding and he freezes over. 

Leo’s light was gone once again and the last thing he heard was Percy screaming his name before everything truly went dark.

* * *

  
Percy feels like he’s failed Nico, he feels like he drilled a hole in his own heart. He ignored the pain he felt in his waist but he can’t help but let his face scrunch up whenever Piper dabbed it with whatever she was using on his wounds. 

“Who do we try to find first?” Hazel asked, eyebrows knitting together with pure worry. 

Percy closed his eyes. “I don’t know, Hazel.”

“Annabeth said to prioritize what’s important,” Piper frowned. 

“That’s not an option, they’re both our priority,” Leo sighed. They pinned their gaze on Percy who oddly found the catacomb ground much more interesting than his friends. He should know what to do by now but he can’t, if he went to Annabeth first then he might lose Nico and vice versa. 

_”...If I shall be a hindrance I want Percy to put first what is important here.”_

Percy slowly stood up, his mood shifting. His companions immediately understood that this was no longer the half battle strategist half joker Percy, this was already the pure demigod Percy, the Percy that would fight until the death. 

Percy faced Leo and Piper first. “Leo and Piper, you guys go after Annabeth. I believe she fell down there. She won’t be happy to see me so I know you guys can do it. Leo can illuminate the place while Piper will track, she can talk to the spirits lurking around.”

Piper looked anxious and hesitant but that doesn’t stop her from following Percy’s orders. She slightly wished she stayed back with Jason in the Argo but diminishes that thought right away. Leo, without word, smiled and nodded before he took Piper’s hand and guided her to the path where Annabeth fell into. 

The remaining two drowned in darkness once Leo and Piper jumped into the canal like entrance. Hazel takes Percy’s hand, she can’t sense or see anything. It’s ironic how she’s afraid of the dark but the thought of being a thousand feet underground in the dark was rather unnerving. 

“What about us?” Hazel asked.

“We try and track him,” Percy says. “I’m not going to go without him.” 

Hazel snorted. “And you think I’ll leave without him?” 

“No but whether or not you want to I’m staying to find him.” 

“Percy, I can’t see in the dark.” 

Percy lets go of her hand which causes panic to run in Hazel’s system but she soon calms down when he hears Percy find something in his bag. A beat and then the place was illuminated by a flashlight. Once she saw what was in front of her she found it easier to breathe. 

“It’s a good thing I grabbed this while I was packing,” Percy says, slinging his backpack back on his shoulders. 

Hazel cracked her fingers. “I’ll try to work on my magic here.” 

Percy could only imagine what Hazel was trying to find. He doesn’t know what Nico’s aura and soul feels like. He thought that maybe it felt like lying on the grass on a warm day, maybe it felt like curling up in warm sheets after working so hard or maybe it felt like something to fill a void. If he could just grasp the idea of what it was then maybe he’d finally fall asleep at night rather than watch him sleep. 

“What’s wrong?” Percy asked. 

Hazel releases uneven breaths. “There’s too much things that I can sense and it’s all similar to Nico. I can’t concentrate.” 

“Someone’s trying to confuse you?” Percy asked, his two second delay acting up. 

“Yeah and they’re pretty much doing great,” Hazel said, sweat dripping down her forehead. 

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to think of a way to do this right. If they could just get one lead on Nico then it’d be easier. 

“This is selfish, don’t take him away from me. You’ve already taken away my freedom,” Percy muttered. “Please someone...anyone. Help us.” 

“Please,” Hazel mumbled, closing her eyes to concentrate harder. 

_“I can try.”_ It was a soft whisper inside Percy’s mind. 

“We only need to get a lead,” Percy thought, he doesn’t know if the thing hears him but it was worth a shot. 

_“I saw where they went, I sense Nico.”_

“Please, I’ll give you anything,” Percy pleaded in his mind. 

_“There’s nothing that I ask for, all I want is to help since you can do what I couldn’t do all those years ago.”_

“What do you mean?” 

_“You will find out soon enough. This will be the last time I help you, son of Poseidon, my powers and this blessing can only last so long.”_

“I ask one last request from you.” 

_“It all depends on the weight of this request.”_

“What is your name?” 

_“My name is Andie Johnson.”_

* * *

  
“Leo, I’m not going to lie,” Piper whispered, voice quivering. “If you leave me alone even just for a second I’m going to cry and then kill myself.” 

Leo snorted, lacing their fingers together to reassure her. “Then you should’ve joined your boyfriend up there.” 

“I can’t,” Piper said determinedly. “I have to prove that I’m worth something.” 

“You are worth something,” Leo said quietly. 

“I feel worthless next to Jason. He’s such a strong character, he’s the goddamned child of Jupiter and then...and then there’s me.” 

“What about you?” 

“I’m just this worthless daughter of Aphrodite whose only talent is to look into her dagger and share beauty tips.” 

Leo’s flame flickered wildly, turning into a subtle color of pink. “I’m sorry, Piper but I don’t think of you that way. I think you’re really brave for going all this shit trying to deem yourself worthy and I also think that it’s sad that you don’t realize just how much you’re worth. It’s like you don’t know you’re a black diamond.” 

“Are you insulting me? A black diamond is a coal.” 

“A coal when compressed can turn into a diamond. It’s the same with you isn’t it?” 

“Sometimes I swear you’re all that I need,” Piper sniffled. “It’s too bad you have Calypso and I have Jason.” 

“So you don’t remember?” 

“Remember what?” 

“Jason and Percy weren’t the only ones who had their memories erased. Your mother was in the plot as well. She erased our relationship, turning us into best friends. She was so bored of your love life that she messed with it and tweaked it a little bit..” 

“You mean...” 

“Yeah, you and I dated.” 

“Since when did you know this?” 

“Since you and Jason became a thing.” 

“But Hazel...”

“Was sort of my rebound.” 

“You didn’t think to tell me?”

“Why should I when you were happy?” 

“But you were suffering!” 

“Listen, it’s alright now okay? Like you said, you have Jason and I have Calypso. Everyone wins here. Let’s find Annabeth.” 

“Okay.” 

 

Piper knew she should let go of Leo’s hand but she can’t seem to let go at all, it was as if her body remembered all the things she didn’t. It was a good thing she can’t look at Leo in the face or else she might remember something she won’t be able to handle. 

Leo stopped walking. “I don’t understand if Annabeth fell down won’t she be here on this spot?” 

Piper squeezed Leo’s hand tighter as she held in a gasp of fright. Leo tried to ask her what was wrong but she could only lift a shaky hand to point and the ground. Leo followed the direction of her finger and almost extinguished his own flame. 

“Is that--is that blood?” Leo whispered. “Let’s follow it.” 

“No!” Piper gasped, pulling Leo back. 

“Why not? It’s alright, Pipes. I’m here.” 

Piper scowled. “Don’t you watch scary movies? Following the trail of blood is always a bad omen in movies.” 

“Yeah but I don’t usually follow that because like you said...movies,” Leo laughed. Piper punched him lightly, a slight pout on her lips. 

Piper took a deep intake of breath before allowing herself to slowly drown herself into whatever power she has in her system. When she spoke she tried to pour such love and charm in her words like what she did back then. “Souls trapped in this catacomb, the ones who witnessed my friend falling down here. We ask you to lead us to her....please.” 

Leo, as Piper spoke, felt mesmerized. The voice Piper used was so soft and loving that he can’t help but feel so amazed. Never had he seen such a beautiful girl in the encases of the catacombs lit by only the fire in his palm and maybe he’ll never witness this again because his heart no longer beats for her but maybe he’ll feel this again when the timing is right, when his heart isn’t as confused as it is. 

Piper feels defeated, she hoped it’d work but nothing was happening. She dropped her head down low in defeat, only to have Leo lift it up by cupping her chin. 

“Don’t think of yourself so lowly,” Leo smiled. “Try again, you can do it.” 

Piper sighed, putting in her all once again. “Souls who witnessed the possible death of my friend, please, I beg of you to lead us to her. We have been wandering in the dark for ages and we need your help. If Hades is seeking one good deed from you, this might be it.” 

She had vaguely remembered Hazel telling her that sometimes souls still wander the earth because Hades wants them to do at least one good deed for the living in order for them to be accepted in his domain. But she forgets that when a small orb floated just a few feet away from them. It bobbed up and down, its’ brightness ranging from the fucking sun to a candle light before it slowly led them forward. 

“I can’t believe that worked,” Piper grinned.

Leo squeezed her hand before letting go. “I knew you could do it.” 

Piper takes his hand again and says “Don’t let go.” 

“I never really did, Piper.” 

 

 

Piper grew more anxious as the orb led them further away from the opening. What if she’d trusted the wrong one? What if this was another trick? She can’t afford that, not right now. Leo tried to remain calm but Piper being anxious made _him_ anxious. It can’t be helped. The crunching and grinding sounds they made whenever they walked didn’t exactly help their mood too.

The orb stopped in front of a rickety old wooden door that looked like it would collapse on them any second. It once again bobbed up and down as if it told them that this was how far it could go before it vanished in thin air. 

“He replaced you, he never loved you,” an old screechy voice said. 

Piper heard a weak sob, realizing soon that it was probably Annabeth. “He loved me!” 

“Then he wouldn’t have left you without saying goodbye.” 

“He just didn’t know he had to.” 

“Did he once tell you that you were irreplaceable? He lied, didn’t he? He came back with a new love. You even saw it with your own eyes.”

“Stop.” 

“I bet he’s out there right now finding that Di Angelo boy.” 

“I told him to do it.” Leo felt his heart break a little bit when he heard how weak Annabeth sounded. He’s never heard her voice quiver. 

“It is true that you told him to do it but do you think he would’ve saved you himself even if you didn’t tell him?” 

“No.” 

“Who would want to save someone as useless as you? Who would want to seek someone who views them as a monster.” 

“He’s not the monster...I am.”

“Now tell me, what’s so special about that Di Angelo boy that everyone keeps trying to seek him?” 

Annabeth whimpered. “I don’t know.” 

“Tell me or I’ll finish what I started carving on your skin!” 

“I don’t know! No, please! Stop!” 

Annabeth’s screams were the only thing that filled the darkness, echoing and bouncing off of the walls. Piper held back her own scream, afraid that she might also suffer the same fate. Leo himself doesn’t know what to do. 

“I’ll go in first, alright?” Leo smiled, slowly slipping his hand off of Piper’s small one. Piper nodded, trying to act brave. If she acted brave, she’ll feel brave. 

Leo extinguished his fire and kicked the door open with a cocky smile. “The best of the best has arrived!” 

He tried not to get stuck up on the image right in front of him. Annabeth was pinned down by an Erinyes, blade piercing the skin on Annabeth’s now carved forearm. She didn’t even look like she was still present, it was as if she was right there but her mind wasn’t with her. 

Leo, in non-emotional days, can summon just average fires. The heat varies on his concentration and his mood much to his dismay but right now all he could see was red. How could someone drag a person through mental hardships and physical hardships. 

He had a lot of things packed in his toolbelt to kill any enemy that he may encounter but he considers a very slow and painful death for this one. Leo stared in the Erinyes’ eyes, his own eye color turning a flickering orange red before the Erinyes bursted into flames. He was lucky enough to remember doing that once the creature actually mounted off of Annabeth. 

“It burns,” she squawked

“What’s the word? Burn,” Leo sang quietly. 

“You insolent brat. I won’t forget this,” the creature scowled before exploding into dust. 

“Are you okay?” Piper asked, rushing to Annabeth’s side with her first aid kit in hand. 

“Percy?” Was the first thing Annabeth uttered, it was probably the only thing she could say properly. Leo looks away, pretends he can’t hear. He pretends he can’t relate. 

Piper frowned, thinks twice about what she can and can’t say. “He’s not here but he’ll probably follow.” 

Annabeth let a stray tear roll down her cheek before she looked away. Piper tries not to say anything more, tries not to attempt to make her feel better because nothing can. 

“Gods what did she do to you,” Piper gasped. Leo turned his head, his eyes widening when he caught sight of Annabeth’s forearm. 

“She gave me a collar I can never remove,” Annabeth said quietly. On her forearm there was a word engraved on it. It says ‘monster’ and Annabeth couldn’t agree with it more.

* * *

  
Percy and Hazel followed Andie’s instructions all throughout. Hazel didn’t ask how Percy knew or where he suddenly go it from and he’s thankful for that, thankful that he didn’t have to explain the insanity that’s happening to him right now. 

_“Son of Poseidon--”_

“Call me Percy.” 

_“Percy, I sense that you may not have the best of luck in the near future.”_

“Will I find Nico?” 

_“I’m not quite sure, Percy. I can’t see that far nor tell you what I know.”_

“I will find him.” 

_“Why would you?”_

“He’s had so much to lose and he’s so close to finding out the truth. I don’t want to leave him nor do I want to lose him. I also made him a promise that I won’t give up on him and I won’t so long as he’ll still have me.”

_“Maybe, Percy Jackson, this is the time he finally succeeds. I’ll entrust him to you. This will be my last words to you and the only thing I want in return is for you to keep your word to him because I never did.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment/review because as of now that's the only thing that keeps me going! x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The topmost column was filled in now and the only thing he could think of was the memories that he made during the duration of finding out he was a demi-god up until now. He found out he was a demigod about seven days ago and now he’s dying? That is one hell of a plot twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally the twistiest plot I've done in a while. Review and tell me what you think x
> 
> (Hint: The more reviews the faster I update, it's a win win kinda)  
> ((not like I'm implying something like...))  
> (((kinda)))

Nico woke up, struggling to move but failing when he sees his wrists chained to the wall. For a moment he tried to think back to his last memory, wondering what happened to him. He remembered going inside the catacombs and trying to find their way around, he remembered when Leo’s light went out and he remembered Percy’s bleeding waist.

“Get me out of here!” Nico demanded, pulling on his restraints. “I need to find him, I need to know he’s safe!”

“I wish I could help you,” A voice said from the shadows. “But I’m also kinda stuck.” Just to prove his point, he made the sound of his own restraints audible. He tried to see beyond the shadows but somehow he just couldn’t even if he had the best eyesight in the dark.

“How long have I been out?” Nico asked. If the other person is just as disabled as he is then maybe he won’t have to worry about getting killed.

“Maybe about nine hours.”

“Nine hours?!”

“Or maybe ten, I’m not really sure as well.”

“Gods they must think I’m dead. Percy...what will Percy do?” Nico whispered to himself, slightly horrified with the idea of Percy wandering the catacombs aimlessly.

He tried to summon a shadow but nothing happened, he tried it again and got the same reaction. Nico tried to form a skeleton but nothing happened either. It was as if the handcuffs somehow cut off the circulation of magic in his system.

“Hazel!” Nico yelled as loud as he can but the only reply he received was the echo of his voice. He sunk down to the ground, defeated. The only chance of escaping now is if his aura could be detected by his sister but he’s doubtful she can even track it. For now, he’s chained to this indent in the wall and his only source of light was the candlesticks a few feet away from him and even then half of the cellar like place was still dark.

“Are you alright?” the voice asked.

“I will be if I get out of here,” Nico snarled.

“If it makes you feel any better, I broke my ankle when I was thrown here.”

Nico thought that maybe he could a glimpse of his face if he acted like he was concerned about that stupid ankle. “That’s too bad, scoot over here maybe I can do something.”

He could tell that the guy in the shadows was hesitant but nevertheless he could hear the dragging of chains and footsteps. The boy made his way towards him until Nico could finally make out the shape of a boy.

“Andie?” Nico’s eyes widened, standing to his feet.

“Yup,” Andie said, popping the ‘p.’ Nico didn’t expect him to look like what he did, there was so much progress that happened with Andie’s appearance. Instead of the blonde surfer boy hair he once had, it was now trimmed short and colored into a silver shade, his once lanky body was now taller and leaner but his eyes were still the golden yellow he remembers. The only thing he disliked about him was the fact that there was a chain strapped onto one of his ankles.

“You didn’t _tell me_ that you were alive?” Nico exclaimed.

Andie scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I didn’t get the chance...?”

Nico’s looked down on the floor, can’t let Andie see the way his face scrunched up in pain when he remembered how he died when they were locked in the gas chamber. “I thought you were dead. How are you alive?”

Andie cupped his chin, raising his head so they were eye to eye. “It doesn’t matter now right? We’re both alive and we can finally be together.”

“I don’t think we can but I’m so happy you’re alive,” Nico said, tears rolling down his face. For once he was crying because he was truly happy, because he had his best friend back.

“Didn’t I tell you the we’d grow old together,” Andie joked. “We’re like a hundred plus years old and still going strong. We could be like we were again before once we get out of here.”

Nico unknowingly shuffled backwards, the thought of betraying Percy leaving a bitter tasted in his mouth. “Andie, that was the past. I’m so sorry but I can’t.”

Andie paused for awhile as if Nico had told him something so unfactual. “Are you saying that you betrayed me again?”

“Again? What do you mean again?”

“Well did you not? You told me once that you’d protect me and you know what happened? I died in that damned gas chamber and you also told me that you’d only have me but now you’ve replaced me with Percy fucking Jackson.”

Nico slipped and fell, knees punctured by the bony structure of the floor. Another flood came to his mind and this time he felt like it was neck deep in memories. He sees flashing images and hears a mantra of voices that just kept going on and on and on and _on_. It was as if Andie triggered another memory attack. He gasped for air when his mind was back to the present.

Shakily, he stood up. He looked up to catch such unmerciful golden eyes and the only thing he could think of is that those should be the eyes that warm him and comfort him but now it just gives him this feeling that he doesn’t have any right to exist.

“Have you had another memory about your precious prince of the sea?” Andie mocked.

Nico stood upright, eyeing the other boy warily. “Since when have I ever mentioned Percy to you?”

Andie looks caught off guard after hearing what Nico said. He release a loud sarcastic laugh all the while looking at the son of Hades as if he was his prey. Nico has never felt more vulnerable in his life.

“I’ve underestimated your mind,” Andie smirked, opening the chain on his ankle so he wasn’t anymore bound. Nico could see those golden eyes disappear, replaced by a hateful shade of black.

“Who are you really?” Nico barked. “Tell me or I’ll kill you.”

“So much bravery for a boy who’s bound,” Andie grinned. “Nevertheless, my name is Minos.”

Nico remembered him. He was one of the judges in the Underworld who worked alongside William Shakespeare and Thomas Jefferson. He was the one of the people who taught him how to control his powers. He was a loyal follower of his dad, why was he acting up now?

“What do you want?”

“Revenge.”

Nico’s blood ran cold, his mind running through everything he’d done to Minos. “I haven’t done anything to you.”

“It’s more of like what your lover’s half-brother did to me,” Minos said with a sarcastic laugh.

“You mean...Apollo’s child?”

“No you damned idiot. I’m talking about one of the ocean’s spawn.”

“You’re after Percy? Why would you want to take him?”

“The rumor is that Theseus chose reborn and everyone’s told me he was reborn as a fella named Perseus Jackson.”

“If you wanted him then why’d you take me?”

Minos smirked. “Perseus would come after you and also because you’re the son of Hades, I wonder how much he’s willing to give for your life. I’ve also got a bone to pick with you, I still haven’t forgotten that time you banished me.”

“My dad--he doesn’t care about me so stop this bullshit,” Nico spat.

“Believe me when I say that you’re petty little daddy would give up almost anything. He gave me this body when I threatened to keep your sister’s soul in those fiery pits,” Minos laughed. Nico dashed forward to smite him but he was pulled back by his restraints.

“Why’d you use Andie? Out of all the people you could have used,” Nico snarled.

“I believe the dream you saw the other night was one of the possible explanations.” Minos turned his head to let Nico get a full view of his blood stained silver hair. “Those damned snakes don’t know how to act.”

“One of the possible explanations?”

“Ah right,” Minos smiled. “Didn’t your sister tell you how she died? Or how she was killed?”

“She died trying to stall the monsters while we escaped,” Nico glared.

“She must’ve lied then.”

“Why would she?”

“Probably for your own sake. If you want to know what really happened then look into my eyes.” Nico was hesitant but he found himself looking up until everything faded.

* * *

  
Nico was back in Manhattan but he didn’t know where exactly he was standing. He could only see that it was an opening or field of some sort a kilometer away from the highway. It was a warm crisp evening, the stars out and maybe tonight Percy and he would watch the stars. The snap of a twig snatched him out of his thoughts.

There stood no further than five feet away from him was Bianca Di Angelo herself. She was dressed up in what he assumed to be what the huntresses wear. She had her bow on one hand and the other holding an arrow.

 _“Who’s there?”_ She said, a tinge of fiery rage in her eyes.

A figure emerged from the shadows, revealing Andie himself except Nico knew he was actually Minos. He wish he could tell Bianca to run away and hide but he didn’t have his voice. He couldn’t even move.

 _“D’you miss me, Biancs?”_ Andie grinned

Bianca dropped her bow and arrow, jaw dropping along with it. She stood there, frozen and shocked. It was as if she saw a ghost and perhaps that was almost the case. _“You...You’re alive.”_

She inched towards him warily and hesitant. Bianca was just as close to Andie, the three of them were,after all, an unbreakable group. It was ironic too, considering because Andie was the son of Apollo and they were the children of Hades

Andie’s grin grew wider. _“Of course. Why not?”_

 _“But...but how? I don’t understand. I saw you die, Andie,”_ Bianca said. Nico couldn’t help but feel such a sudden pang of nostalgia, seeing his sister and his best friend reunite made him feel happy. Everything was so sick and twisted.

_“I’m only here temporarily, your father just wanted me to tell you something,” _Andie explained. Nico had to give it to the guy, he was great in acting.__

Bianca gripped onto Andie’s arm, a desperate look on her face. _“Stay.”_

Andie only shook his head, a small smile still on his face. It almost fooled Nico, almost. _“It doesn’t feel right for a dead man to stay in the land of the living. I’m only here because he thinks I’m the only one you and Nico will actually listen to”_

 _“What is it my father wants?”_ Bianca asked, looking defeated.

Andie scratched the back of his head. _“He says you should do everything you can to keep Nico alive.”_

Bianca smiled softly. _“I’m trying my hardest but he doesn’t need me that much. He already has that silly son of Poseidon.”_

He saw Andie’s eyes twinkled. _“So he’s alive then?”_

Nico then realized why he approached Bianca, he wanted to know about Nico without giving himself away. He got Andie’s body because he was the only person Nico and Bianca would never doubt.

_“Yup.”_

_“Who is this son of Poseidon?”_ Andie asked, acting genuinely interested.

Bianca smiled to herself. _“His name is Percy Jackson and it seems like he’s absolutely in love with my brother. He’s been going out every night to kill monsters and I think he does it so he can stay with Nico longer and keep his identity a secret. I approve the idea of them getting together and you will too.”_ And oh that’s right. Bianca never knew Andie and Nico had a thing.

 _“So he isn’t with you?”_ Andie looked borderline mad and Bianca, as a result, looked confused.

_“I left to protect him.”_

_“You left to protect him?”_ Andie smirked. _“That’s ironic because...who’s going to protect you?”_

It was too quick for Nico to register but one second Bianca and Andie were talking and the next Andie grabbed one of Bianca’s arrows and stabbed her with it. Bianca clutched on the arrow that pierced her stomach, a pained expression on her face.

 _“Andie?”_ She squeaked.

Andie shook his head, grinning. _“Sorry. I had to kill the child of the prophecy before I put my plan into action.”_

Bianca smirked. _“You’re quite the idiot then.”_

_“What?”_

_“I’m not the child of the prophecy. Do you not see my clothes?”_

_“You’re a huntress,”_ Andie scowled. _“I’m going to kill your brother then._

Bianca laughed. Nico has never seen her laugh so hard, has never seen her cry while laughing. Andie looked like he wanted to murder someone, making Bianca laugh even harder. She only stopped laughing when the hole in her stomach grew wider, judging by the outpour of her blood.

 _“Kill Nico? You mean my brother?”_ Bianca grinned. _“You won’t be able to. He’s the best there ever was goddamn have you seen him fight? You can’t defeat him, he doesn’t have a weakness.”_

 _“You’re forgetting something, Bianca,”_ Andie smirked. _“I’m his weakness.”_

 _“He won’t be fooled.”_ Bianca said, proud. _“And if he is, Percy Jackson will come to him.”_

Andie snorted. _“Don’t be too sure.”_

* * *

____  
____ Nico was back at the catacombs, but this time he saw Minos stacking up bricks to hide Nico. He tugged on his chains harshly, feeling his wrists bruising but he didn’t care he wanted to kill Minos.

“You’re back?” Minos smiled, looking up from his work.

Nico scowled. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“For your life is similar to that of the Cask,” Minos said, repeating one of the lines in the prophecy. “That prophecy is rather up to date. Honestly, I was actually planning to kill you this way, think of it as a tribute to that one time you told me those stories that Edgar Poe wrote.”

“Percy will find me,” Nico says but he too was not sure if Percy had a chance of even finding him. He knew Minos specialized in fighting and magic so it might take Percy days to find him or even not at all.

Minos smirked. “Don’t be too sure.”

The bricks were almost complete now, only the topmost column was left. For once, Nico felt like he couldn’t breathe in the dark and for once, he couldn’t see in the dark. He was blind and he was suffocating.

The topmost column was filled in now and the only thing he could think of was the memories that he made during the duration of finding out he was a demi-god up until now. He found out he was a demigod about seven days ago and now he’s dying? That is one hell of a plot twist.

He thought back to Percy, how his green eyes would change color, how his jokes were shit but he’d laugh anyway, how his hands would always take his and then he’d intertwine it together, how he could be so happy all the time, how he’s always caring towards Nico and how his eyes light up when he sees Nico. He’d never forget Percy nor will he stop caring about him.

He even remembered when Percy told him that he liked him whether or not he was the son of Hades, he also liked the Ipod.

_“And anyway if I lose you in a crowd again just sing ‘you are my sunshine’ in your head so it plays in this Ipod,” Percy joked.  
Nico rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure.”_

It was a stupid thought that Nico diminishes quickly. He was in a life or death situation right now and what? He was going to sing a fucking nursery rhyme? There is no way in hell will he now or ever sing a nurs--

_Percy shakes his head with a smile. “Never forget everything I’ve told you, especially the things I’ve joked about.”_

Nico thinks that there is a shit chance that he could have meant this, thought that this was completely and utterly stupid. But if this is his only chance then he might as well do it. It was the only thing he could think of doing.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when times are gray. You’ll never know dear how much I love you so please don’t take my sunshine away.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stopped in his tracks when Hazel sits on the ground with a loud sob. “I feel like I’m about to give out,” Hazel cried. “The catacombs are so big I doubt we can even find him in one day or two days or even a fucking week. Percy, I’m this close to giving up but I want to find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys that I update faster when there are reviews. Enjoy and don't forget to review. x

It had been about ten hours since Percy lost Nico and he has never felt so down. Hazel and he were starting to give up. The only thing that keeps him going was what he told Andie. He was a prideful person, he won’t back out on something if he’s already told someone that he won’t give up. It was a shameful trait but it helps him succeed in his quests.

He stopped in his tracks when Hazel sits on the ground with a loud sob. “I feel like I’m about to give out,” Hazel cried. “The catacombs are so big I doubt we can even find him in one day or two days or even a fucking week. Percy, I’m this close to giving up but I want to find him.”

Percy sat down beside her, turning the flashlight off so that they won’t have to see each other’s faces. He expected that Hazel was already crying judging by the way she sniffled and breathed. He was close to crying but instead he thought really hard on how to find Nico. He slightly considered the idea of rampaging through the tunnels, tearing down every wall and looking through every crevice but the souls might not favor him afterwards.

The only thing that filled the darkness was Hazel’s sniffling and occasionally Percy shifting to a more comfortable position. He wished Andie could help him longer but he disappeared or more like he faded. He felt his throat dry up so he tries to fish his bottled water out of his bag but instead his hand brushes something metallic and cold.

‘Is it worth a shot?’ he thought to himself as he clutched onto his Ipod. He asked a special favor from Leo, asking him to rig the Ipod so that the song increased its volume when it is near the person who is singing the song or thinking of the song. He doubted Nico would even remember it. He placed it back in his bag and retrieved the water bottle instead.

Percy sighed. “Where do we go from here?”

“I don’t know,” Hazel whispered. “Giving up is not an option. I want to find my only family left be it dead or alive.” Percy tried to suppress the chill in his spine when the thought of a dead Nico Di Angelo slipped into his mind.

“We’re going to find him but we’re not going to find him dead,” Percy insisted.

Hazel sighed. “You know if I had a great memory I would have memorized this place like Nico has remembered every little detail about everyone.”

Percy paused, asking himself if it was really worth a shot. “How good is his memory?”

“He still remembers the figurine he was missing from a game he last played when he was ten,” Hazel replied and it was obvious that she had something to do with the reliving of those memories.

Percy paused. “Hazel, follow me. I think I may know a way.”

 

He quickly grabbed his Ipod and stuffed the earphones in his ears and waited. He flicked the flashlight on and stood up, Hazel following him as he walked forward. At first, it was nothing but a hushed whisper but fifty feet later he heard the lyrics clearly.

_...when times are gray. You’ll never know dear...._

As Percy ran faster, the song got louder. It was ironic to hear such a happy tune in the depths of the catacombs surrounded by souls that he can’t even fathom just how many are watching him. Today was one of those days where he despised being the son of Poseidon, he held no good records in tracking when he’s not in water. Damn it.

“Percy, faster. We might make it,” Hazel panted. It was one of the reasons why Percy liked Hazel, she was so focused on the goal that she had no idea what it’s costing her.

_When I awoke, dear. I was mistaken so I hung my head and I cry..._

“Hold on god damn it, Nico,” Percy whispered. With every step he took the volume increased and so did his anxiety. He hoped Nico was alright, hoped that he was still breathing. Hazel, behind him, fell as if it was a cliche horror movie.

“I’ll follow you, don’t worry just keep your head filled with happy thoughts so I can find you,” Hazel called out. Percy thought that that was hard to accomplish but he nods anyway, he hands her his flashlight and runs. He keeps thinking about rainbows, Nico and love.

He had no sense of direction so he puts one hand up in case he encounters a dead end. The only thing that served as his map was the volume of the Ipod. It was the worst thing he has ever experienced but hopefully what he’ll find in the end is great.

Percy unplugged his earphones since the music was loud enough for him to hear it without having to plug it in. The music, much to his confusion, led him towards various paths; left, right, forward and down. Percy’s surprised he isn’t injured. He stopped in his tracks when he hits a dead end. The music was so loud that it echoed but how come he was in a dead end?

“Mi amor?” He called out but the Ipod was the only thing that answered. He walked a few steps forward and the song blared loudly but when he stepped back it lessened. How is that possible? Did Leo fail him? Leo has never gave him anything that malfunctioned.

He paused, feeling a strange presence behind him. He lowered the volume on his Ipod, stuffing back in his pocket before he plugged on of the earphones in his ears. Percy trusted Nico, wherever he is, to relay messages through music.

“You look lost,” a familiar voice said. He uncapped Riptide, turning around to face a boy holding a candle. He found it odd how the boy’s voice could be so familiar yet he has never seen him before.

Percy tightened his grip on Riptide. “Who are you?”

“I’m not an enemy,” the boy smiled sweetly. “My name is Andie, Andie Johnson.”

Percy lowered his sword immediately, a smile on his face. “I’m Percy Jackson.”

_You can’t trust a cold blooded man. Boy, don’t believe in his lies._

Percy tried to compose himself quickly, pretending as if he was comfortable with this boy in front of him. He didn’t know what to trust. Should he trust the Ipod or this boy in front of him? The boy in front of him sounded just like Andie himself but how was he solid and not just in his head?

“You look lost,” Andie repeated. “Do you need help?”

“I’m looking for something I lost,” Percy supplied. He tried to remember how he should try to work on this, how he should capture who was right and wrong.

“Oh, do you mean the Di Angelo boy?” Andie asked. “I have not seen him.”

 

_**“A woman was found dead in the alley. The police called her husband and told him that they found his wife dead and to come right away. The husband ended the call and headed to the crime scene. The police immediately arrested him. Why?” Nico quizzed. They were sat in the coffee shop, flipping through random books. Nico had become engrossed in a book full of riddles.** _

_**Percy pursed his lips and shut his eyes, concentrating on the riddle. Nico found it cute when Percy concentrate, all red in the face trying to think really hard. It was one of the traits he loved about the other boy.** _

_**“The police didn’t mention any address right?” Percy said. “The husband headed to the crime scene without any clue as to where his wife was so that deems him the killer.”** _

_**“Very smart,” Nico grinned. “You deserve a blueberry muffin for your hard thinking.”** _

 

Percy sees red, pointing his sword directly towards Andie’s throat. “Who are you?”

“I’m Andie,” Andie says, shocked.

“I’ve never mentioned Nico’s name nor did I mention that I was finding a person,” Percy growled. “So who are you?”

Andie’s shocked face turned to a smug looking expression. It struck a nerve in Percy but he stands his ground and keeps his calm, trying to think of happy thoughts for Hazel to track him faster.

 

“You’re pretty smart for someone who had fish for brains,” Andie chuckled.

Percy glared. “Who are you?”

“How insistent! I am Minos.” He briefly remembered Annabeth telling him that Minos was one of the judges in the Underworld. Percy used to like Minos as the judge but now it seems he preferred William Shakespeare over this one. “Nico is the one you want to find. Am I correct?”

“Where is he? If you hurt him I swear to Poseidon I will fucking drown you,” Percy growled.

Minos smirked. “Don’t worry, Theseus. He had a quick and painless death.”

_I will fight. And I sleep when I die. I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!_

“You’re lying to me,” Percy said, voice low. It was the kind of voice where you knew that person was channeling all their self control so they won’t murder someone.

“Now why would I lie to you, Theseus?” Minos grinned.

Percy snorted. “I apologize for telling you this but my name is Perseus and not Theseus.”

Minos’ calm demeanor melted, showing a morbid murderous look on his face. “Don’t you dare lie to me as if I am Ariadne! I know you are Theseus and the things you’ve done to me and my daughter...it’s unforgivable.”

“Ariadne? Didn’t Theseus like Ariadne?”

“Like my daughter? LIKE MY DAUGHTER? Have you gone mental, child? He deserted her in that rotten island. He heard her cries and pleas but he did not come back to her! Surely if you loved someone you wouldn’t leave them.”

Percy is surprised by his sudden outburst, so much so that he actually feels his heart beat quicken. “What does that have to do with me?”

“Theseus, no matter how hard I tried to punish his soul, the others did not permit. The blasted _hero_ chose reborn. I believe he landed in your pesky little body.”

“You’re insane if you plan on killing me to get revenge.”

Minos snorted. “If that is what insanity is then I’ll do it everytime he choses reborn.”

“Where is Nico?”

“I told you that he’s dead.”

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

Percy, as quick as lightning, pounced on Minos. It’s probably a shame that Minos had quick reflexes as well because the second he made a move, his dagger was out. As he avoided Minos’ dagger, he tried to see where Nico was hidden. The music volume increased whenever he got close to the dead end but at the same time it didn’t make sense.

 

_**“...Montresor chained him to the walls and quickly bricked up the opening. No one ever found out.The place was held in the catacombs in Paris.”** _

 

For once he was thankful the Leo, Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel entrusted him to keep their bottled water. He ordered the water from the last four water bottles to slip out of their container and seep into the dead end. Once the water had seeped in completely, he sensed that something was alive inside that barricade.

 

He ordered half of the water to slither up the living thing, the first thing he noticed were the chains. The water quickly wrapped themselves around it, constricting until it broke. Percy then told the water to destroy the bricked up wall and at the same time parrying one of Minos’ attacks. He’s never really appreciated teamwork before but now that his strength and focus was split he started to really appreciate the idea of it.

“How does it feel, Perseus? To feel what Ariadne felt,” Minos snarled.

Percy grinned. “Pretty fucking great.”

Minos intensified his hits, his blows heavier and harder due to his anger. “You dare mock me?”

“I only answered you,” Percy shrugged.

“Fucking brat,” Minos spat. “I’m going to banish Nico Di Angelo’s soul into Tartarus.”

But just as those words were uttered a portion of the barricade had crumbled down to reveal a sweaty and murderous looking Nico Di Angelo. Percy almost cried with relief, he found Nico and that was all that mattered.

“Hey there, sunshine,” Percy grinned. Nico stood there on the tower of crushed bricks, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead but nevertheless he smile back. Minos, realizing the chance of defeat, pinned Percy on the wall by his neck, Riptide clattering three feet away from its wielder.

“Percy!” Nico said.

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m just--” Percy struggled against Minos’ hold. “I’m just out of breath.”

“Kinda dumb for you to leave my sword in my sheath,” Nico said, referring to Minos.

Minos shrugged. “I do try.”

“Let go of him,” Nico growled.

“I could,” Minos smiled. “But that’s up to you. I have a proposition.”

“I’d choose Per--”

“Hear me out before you make a decision,” Minos interrupted. He fishes something out of his pocket, revealing a small vial that contained black fog and something that was moving but was too small to make out.

“Why would I choose that over Percy?” Percy felt kind of warm inside knowing that Nico was adamant to choose him over everything else.

“This little vial I hold in my hand is filled with your missing memories,” Minos smiled slyly. “Don’t you have that void you want to fill?” Minos let the bottle float midair while he retrieved his dagger, pointing it at Percy’s waist; the same spot where the creature had stabbed him.

Nico pursed his lips. “I’ll finally remember the chambers? I’ll finally remember everything?”

“Everything,” Minos promised.

 _“Choose your memories,”_ Percy morsed. _“I have a plan.”_

“And what will happen to Jackson?” Nico asked shakily.

“I think you already know,” Minos smirked, twisting the dagger in his hand.

Nico closed his eyes, it was a tricky spot to be placed in this situation. Percy had told him that he had a plan but how is Percy and Nico so sure that it will work? One slip up and Percy could be done for. He didn’t like this, he didn’t like not knowing. He looked into Percy’s eyes again, seeking answers.

 _“Trust me.”_ Percy insisted through morse. The green eyes seemed to shift to that of what his mood reflected as well.

 _“Don’t fail me,”_ Nico replied.

“What will it be,” Minos said, tone serious.

“Make his death quick,” Nico answered. “Also, give me the vial before you kill him.”

“As you wish,” Minos said. The vial floated towards Nico’s general direction, the son of Hades caught it with ease and then gripped it as if it were his lifeline. “Well how does it feel, Perseus? To be in Ariadne’s place? Too see your love choose another.”

Percy gave him a weak smile. “To be honest, I feel like I’ve been ran over.” Nico feels a slight pang but Percy morses that it’s alright, to not listen to a word he says.

“Here, let me make you feel numb.” Minos reopens Percy’s wound by stabbing him in the same spot where the creature had punctured him. Percy grunted, sliding down to the ground as Minos towered over him.

Nico could only stare in horror, gripping the vial unnecessarily tight. Percy Jackson has never once lied to him, has never once failed but now looking at him sat upon the ground unmoving he thought that maybe Percy Jackson was indeed a liar.

“Percy, move! Do something!” Nico begged. “You told me to trust you.”

There was no reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger, wait for the next chapter and see what'll happen. I mean who knows maybe I could put up a chapter tomorrow or the next day x
> 
> Don't hate me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was ironic and pretty comical that he thinks of the movie Frozen at the last minute. He finally understood why Elsa didn’t summon ice to protect herself, it was because she truly felt as if she deserved it. Nico felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me updating really quickly haha. Review and tell me what you thinkkk

The word liar kept ringing in his ears. Percy had told him to trust him and he was so stupid to even agree to do that. If he didn’t trust Percy then the Son of Poseidon wouldn’t be so _lifeless_. Minos’ triumphant laugh was heard in the background but Nico could hardly hear it, too busy trying to see if Percy’s soul was intact. He couldn’t have been dead.

It’s when Nico doesn’t sense anything did he collapse on his knees, he seemed to be good at doing that for the past hour and he’s pretty sure that his knees were just as bruised as he imagined them to be. The vial in his hand was stuffed in his pocket just in case it was taken again although if it meant it would bring Percy back to him then he’ll gladly give it back. The vial felt heavy in his pocket like the deep regret he felt in his heart.

“Bring him back,” Nico sobbed, broken. “He couldn’t be dead. I need him, bring him back!”

Minos smirked. “Who’s fault is it that he’s dead? Who the hell chose the stupid vial over him?”

Nico trembled, it was his fault. He _killed_ Percy and it was true. If he didn’t listen to Percy, if he didn’t choose the vial over him then he would’ve won. He wouldn’t have lost something much more valuable than his memories. He hung his head low. He heard Minos unsheath his other dagger but he could hardly care, he deserved what would happen next.

It was ironic and pretty comical that he thinks of the movie Frozen at the last minute. He finally understood why Elsa didn’t summon ice to protect herself, it was because she truly felt as if she deserved it. Nico felt the same.

* * *

  
Hazel ran towards Percy’s aura. It was confusing because the line went from happy to angry to upset all at the same time. She realized the she shouldn’t have suggested happy in the first place, it was fairly hard to be happy in this kind of venue. She started to walk silently and slowly once she had heard two distinct voices.

She turned her flashlight off, the light on the candles that were lit were reliable enough. Hazel saw Percy and a boy she has never seen before, his back was towards her so that she could only see Percy’s face.

“Ariadne? Didn’t Theseus like Ariadne?” Hazel pinched the bridge of her nose, of course Percy didn’t know that story considering the fact that Ariadne was married off to Dionysus afterwards. She’s not surprised at all when the boy went into a complete outburst.

Percy looked almost as if he’d die from a heart attack so Hazel waved her arms like a mad man until he caught sight of her.

“Magic?” Hazel mouthed. She saw Percy blink twice, a sign that it was a yes so she stayed hidden in the dark corner. She’s only ever done this during practice and now that it was practically true to life it was quite nerve-wracking.

It would have helped if she looked into Piper’s blade beforehand but it isn’t quite the case. Hazel had to analyze when and where Percy should move to avoid any mishaps.

“Fucking brat,” the boy spat. “I’m going to banish Nico Di Angelo’s soul into Tartarus!”

It’s when the wall crumbled did Hazel wave at Percy. The son of Poseidon nodded, moving towards the direction Hazel wanted him to go. One little detail missed and they’re done for. The second after Percy moved, the boy pinned. the illusion of Percy on the wall.

Percy thought that it was odd seeing Nico and Minos react to something he couldn’t see but he leaned next to the space of air that he thought was his illusion and waited. He wondered why Hazel pulled Nico into the trick as well, considering the fact that this might upset him.

“Why would I choose that over Percy?” Nico said, an expression of pure disbelief. The Prince of the Shadows almost looked shaken, Percy wondered what he told him. He must have told Nico to choose the vial since the bottle floated towards his direction.

He watched Nico’s face morph from anticipation to one that of horror and pain. The boy began to clench and unclench his fist as his eyebrows scrunched up together. He’s never seen Nico look so upset before.

“Percy, move! Do something,” Nico pleaded, unknowingly making Percy feel so horrible knowing that he was doing Nico some harm. “You told me to trust you.”

Nico _trusted_ him. And even though happiness is such a huge contrast to a place like this, he smiled. Nico trusted him and that was enough for happiness and energy to flood him. “He couldn’t be dead. I need him, bring him back!”

Oh. Hazel killed him in the illusion. He looked at Hazel’s direction, locking eyes with her. “Sorry,” she mouthed.

Percy could only roll his eyes and nod before returning his attention back to Nico. He had fallen to his knees, some kind of waterfall rushing out of his blank eyes and down his cheeks. Oh, he was crying. He looked back at Minos who unsheathed another blade from a band wrapped near his ankle.

He expected Nico to fight back, knowing that he heard the unsheathing of the blade too but all the raven haired boy did was hang his head in grief. It was uncalled for really. Percy scrambles to quietly yet quickly find Riptide. It was three feet away from him so he shuffled to grab it.

Minos was already closer to Nico than Percy is, his dagger already raised; ready to kill Nico with just one blow.

“So much for heroes,” Minos laughed. Percy, like fluid, travelled through the moisture in the air and blocked Minos’ blade.

“Yeah, so much for heroes,” Percy agreed.

Minos scowled. “How are you alive?”

“Have you not heard? Love never dies!” Percy said, random words coming out of his mouth. “By love’s hand shall you rise or fall.”

“I should’ve known,” Minos growled.

“Hazel, now!” Hazel ran as fast she could, slicing through Minos until he turned to dust. She high fived Percy afterwards, a triumphant smile on her face. She had never felt so strong before.

“Percy?” A weak voice called, Percy only realized then that Nico still hasn’t said a word. The Son of Poseidon kneeled down to level his face to that of Nico’s, brushing away the strands of hair that blocked the other’s vision.

He’s never seen Nico in this light before. He’s never seen his eyes look so tired and his heart sewn onto his sleeves. It was only then did he notice the black fog he was emitting, the fog latched onto Percy as if he was its lifeline.

“Hazel, what is he doing?” Percy asked, panicked.

Hazel smiled softly. “Checking your soul and also that’s kind of like his grief in a physical form.”

One moment Percy was looking at Nico in wonder and the next he was staring at the ceiling with his jaw hurting. Hazel’s mouth formed an ‘o’, too shocked by the fact that Nico has just punched Percy.

“Nico!” Hazel gasped, fanning her face.

“I guess I deserved that,” Percy groaned, sitting up as he rubbed his jaw.

“You could’ve told me what your plan was!” Nico yelled. “You made me believe I killed you, you idiot. I thought I lost you!”

Percy smiled soft, realizing that he was just upset. He wrapped his arms around Nico, holding him tightly. “You’re not going to get rid of me that easily. Trust me.”

Percy pulled away when Nico wasn’t replying. He looked shy and hesitant and if it wasn’t for the dark he would’ve seen a dark blush. “Okay.”

 

 

They tried to track down Leo, Piper and Annabeth with Hazel in the lead. She mentioned that their auras were easier to sense now that no one was trying to confuse her. The paths they took were more consistent now, more easier to navigate. Somewhere in the middle Nico took Percy’s hand and intertwined their fingers together.

The flashlight ran out of battery but Hazel wasn’t too distracted. Percy, on the other hand, was actually afraid of the dark.

Nico snorted when he felt Percy’s hand hold his a bit tighter. “Why’d you come with me if you’re afraid of the dark?”

“Oh shut up I would rather go in here than fucking let you have your story similar _to that of the Cask_.” Percy says, mocking the prophecy by copying Rachel’s voice.

“Now if you could just focus on the light I see a good fifty feet away instead of flirting that’d be nice,” Hazel teased. Percy held Hazel’s hand and travelled towards the light.

 

They materialized seeing Leo clutching his chest and Piper pointing her dagger towards them, protecting a pale Annabeth.

“Is it possible to get sea sick from that?” Hazel asked, looking all green in the face.

Percy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I don’t think so?”

“Oi! If you’re going to scratch your head at least let go of my hand first. You’re sweaty as fuck,” Nico said. From the corner of his eye he thought he saw Annabeth look away and pale even more but he pays no heed to it, thinking that it’s because she had to handle so much more physical pain compared to Nico.

“Everyone hold hands,” Percy ordered. Annabeth was a bit hesitant to hold his but she did it anyway.

“Are you sure you can do this?” Nico asked.

Percy shrugged. “Why not?”

“We’re six people, the most you’ve done is three,” Nico said. “I’m worried that it might be too much.”

“We’ll see.”

He had to admit that in the middle of the mist travel he was about to give out. Nico was right about this being too much but of course being the prideful person that he is, he keeps pushing himself until his gut was not only pulling but twisting as well.

“Percy,” Nico said, voice carried by the wind.

“I can do it,” Percy replied softly. “Trust me.”

“When did I not?” Percy felt someone grip his hand tighter but it’s not Nico who did it.

The thing about travelling through small water particles is that despite how exhausted he felt he still felt a sense of freedom. There were times that he traveled using the mist to random places just to feel free all over again. The fact that all his particles and molecules were compressed for a long period of time makes him ache, travelling through the mist makes him feel fluid and far apart.

When he sensed they were on the Argo, he let go. To say that the city lights weren’t blinding was an understatement, Percy’s never seen proper lighting since a day or two ago. It felt good to finally see what was on the horizon.

“Who the fu--oh you’re back,” Jason said, landing right in front of them with Frank emerging from below. The purple shirt that they wore was a bit ripped but they didn’t look as worse as the rest of them.

Frank snorted. “You all smell really bad.”

“Yeah I get dibs on that shower,” Piper says, bounding towards their one and only bathroom on deck.

“We’ll set course on the sea so the day shifts could get some rest,” Percy said. Leo nodded, heading towards the control panel.

“And what about you?” Annabeth asked. She noticed that she was the only one other than Nico holding his hand, remembering that it wasn’t her place anymore, she let go of him

“I’ll be fine once we’re on water,” Percy shrugged. “You should go rest, you look like you’ve taken on the worst thing there was.”

Annabeth seemed to deflate a bit, eyes giving out emptiness. “I guess I’ve had worse.”

“Rest,” Percy insisted, squeezing her shoulder with his free hand. “We’ll talk about it later on.”

Annabeth nodded and disappeared below. She looked as if she was a ghost that had long been locked in the catacombs but Percy pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Percy untangled his and Nico’s fingers telling him that he just needed water and by water he meant submerging in the almost the hypothermia worthy temperatures of the sea.

“You’re something else,” Nico said, more to himself as he headed towards the crow’s nest.

* * *

  
Percy had excitedly told Chiron what had happened to them during the duration of the trip, ignoring everyone’s warning about going to the infirmary to have his waist treated. But after that everything went back to how it should be except for minor changes.

Annabeth had locked herself in the Athena cabin, promising Percy that she’d tell him after having an abundant time of bonding with herself. Leo, Piper and Jason seemed to be stronger than ever although there was some secrecy hanging above the air. Percy and Nico had strengthened their bond, if not bound themselves to each other. Hazel and Frank remained the same though it’s not such a bad thing since it was already great from the very beginning.

Nico separated from the group, telling them that he needed some air and time for himself. He didn’t tell them why but the true reason was because he had to think about what he was about to do with the vial that lies oddly heavy in his right pocket.

 

It would have been easier if he was the typical lonely Son of Hades but no he wasn’t, he had to think about what Percy and Hazel would feel and how this would affect his relationship with Percy. He wished he could just travel away and leave the complications behind but that would be too unfair to Hazel and to Percy.

 

He took a good look around camp, marvelling every detail as if he was going back to the Lotus Casino again to disappear in the span of another life time. There isn’t much that changed; well, except the people and the traditions. The surrounding area gave him a pang of nostalgia, making him miss Bianca all of a sudden. He paused in front of his cabin, remembering a conversation he and Bianca had years ago.

 

 

****

**_It was 1AM, the night they found of the prophecy and what they were about to do. The suitcase was already packed and it patiently waited for its owner on the porch. Nico sighed, sitting on the small steps of the porch, thinking of what will be and what could be._ **

****

**_“A penny for your thoughts?” Bianca said, sitting beside Nico._ **

****

**_Nico released a shaky breath. “I just can’t help but think of what could happen. It’s the first time I don’t know what I’ll do and the worst part is I can’t even analyze this situation since we’ll forget everything and it’s...well it’s placed so many years in the damned future.”_ **

****

**_“Want to know what I think?” Nico nodded. “I think that you should decide on something based on what  you think will make you happy, and also the person who cares about you should know what you’re about to do.”_ **

****

 

  
  
  


“Percy, I need to tell you something,” Nico said as he sat down next to Percy in front of the shore. It was the last place Nico went to since he viewed Percy as a social butterfly but obviously today was different.

 

Percy sighed. “Are we going to break up? Because I’m not ready.”

 

“Idiot!” Nico said, thumping the back of Percy’s head. “Why would I break up with you?”

 

“I don’t know because I’m not good enough or you got tired of me,” Percy shrugged, groaning afterwards when Nico thumped him again.

 

“I’m not breaking up with you, Percy,” Nico sighed. Percy rubbed the back of his head, waiting for Nico to say something. The troubled look on Nico’s face made him worry.

 

“I’ve decided what I’m about to do with my memories,” Nico said. “I’m going to find out what really happened, I’m going to complete the puzzle. I know you want to help me while doing so but I’ve decided that I must do this alone.”

 

“If that’s what you want,” Percy smiled. “Where are you planning to go?”

 

Nico almost cried with relief. “I’m planning to reopen the vial somewhere that serves as an open field where there’s no human population because the process is rumored to be painful.”

 

“There’s this place called Clipperton Island, south of Mexico. It’s uninhabited and it’s great for being alone. I go there to think sometimes,” Percy supplied. Nico took a mental note of the place, promising himself to go there when he opens the vial.

 

“I’m also going to handle some personal matters in the Underworld,” Nico mumbled. Percy reeled back, disbelief flashing in his eyes.

 

“The Underworld? Are you kidding?” Percy exclaimed.

 

Nico snorted. “What is there to fear? I’m The Ghost King now.”

 

“What’s there to fear? I don’t want you to become like Eurydice!” Percy shook his head, trying to think of other things.

 

“I’ll come back to you, Percy,” Nico smiled. “Trust me.”

 

Percy scowled, knowing the he was caught. He had a weakness for that particular phrase and gods he wished he didn’t use that ‘trust me’ card on Nico so much. He shut his eyes, promising himself to no matter what still keep track of Nico’s well being. “Okay. I trust you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's not dead but I bet you knew that all along you clever person you


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he found himself lying on the wet and sandy ground he realized that he remembered what happened with Hitler and the camps, he remembered the suffering he had to go through. He remembered everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing ohmygod.

Nico stood on the gravel and sand of the uninhibited island Percy had suggested, he shaded himself by hiding in the tree’s shadow just like how he used to hide in his sister’s. The tree he hid under felt familiar somehow, as if it emitted an aura that he knew so well. He circled it whilst inspecting the tree bark, trying to figure out what it was that made him feel this way. He perked up when he spotted a faded engraving on its bark.

**_P.J._ **

He smiled sadly, he almost forgot that this was where Percy sought solitude. It’s been about three days since he left and he already wants to come back but he stops himself from doing so. The way the seawater tries to cling to the sand as if it were its lifeline always brought back feeling of nostalgia. The water always reminded him of Percy.

Somehow Nico hated himself for liking Percy so much. It was as if his life revolved around him and if he were to completely cut off ties with the boy then he might lose his connection to the only thing that ties him down to the earth. Percy was much like an anchor. 

Nico retrieved the vial from his pocket and played with it on his hand, rolling it around on his palm; until now he still thought about if it was worth it. 

“Fuck it,” he says, opening the vial and pouring the deathly liquid in his mouth. 

At first, nothing but after a second he felt like his brain was about to implode. If this was what having an epilepsy felt like then it sure as hell isn’t fun. It was like how it usually is whenever he’d remember something but this was more amplified and intense. 

He saw Andie, Bianca, his mother, Hazel, Hades and a strange image of a flower which he felt as if it was him. The flower thing caught him off guard though, he remembers the feeling of kneeling down on the ground and basking in the glory of the sun but how in the world is that even possible? 

Then he heard the voices all droning into one chant as if it were a mantra of the past he has long forgotten. He tried to stop his eyes from rolling to and in doing so caused a slight nose bleed. It was like being stuck in the Underworld except the voices he heard were not the silent pleas of the dead.

When he found himself lying on the wet and sandy ground he realized that he remembered what happened with Hitler and the camps, he remembered the suffering he had to go through. He remembered everything.

* * *

  
**Day unknown. ‘Jew’ Camps.**

_  
Nico woke up to the sound of screaming and the smell of fire. It didn’t faze him as much as it should, once in a while Hitler’s followers would burn down one of the small huts in the camps. They’ve been burning down huts instead of the mass burials ever since the prices for the bullets have gone up. How people could bear to watch such cruelty was beyond him, he sometimes wondered if they even had the heart of a human._

_Bianca was curled into herself and Andie was staring blankly at the ceiling, this was normal. Everyday they’d anticipate death and everyday they don’t die is a day wasted. It’s been gods know how many days and Nico had been so used to it that he doesn’t even flinch when he is struck down for staring at an officer. He doesn’t even flinch even if the smell of rotting bodies and sewage burned his nostrils._

_He hated Hitler but he hated the gods and goddesses even more. Hitler was born in hate and raised in demise but how come the gods and goddesses didn’t even lift a single damn finger so that they could save their children? Did they want the mass execution of demi-gods? Nico is led to think that the gods either feared them or despised them, there is no in between._

_“Morning,” Bianca said, sitting up._

_“Morning,” Nico replied. They stopped saying ‘good’ because what part of it was good? The feeling of happiness accompanied by waking up in the morning was diminished long ago, it was replaced by grief and the resentful feeling of not killing themselves the night before._

_“You guys look like death,” Andie joked weakly._

_Nico snorted. “Funny.”_

_It was funny because it was true although Nico still thought that Bianca was beautiful. He looked past the gaunt look on her face, the sunken and hollowed space in her cheeks, and the way her clothes that were once a nice fit was now hanging loosely on her shoulders. He looked past all those things because somehow the twinkle in Bianca’s eyes were still there and that’s what he found beautiful._

_“Really? I’ve never felt more beautiful in my life,” Bianca boasted. It was surreal they could even joke with each other despite everything._

_“I’ve been trying to control the shadows recently,” Nico said._

_Andie scowled, not pleased. “Nico, you know how dangerous that is. You could die.”_

_“If only I did, Andie. Every day I wake up wanting to kill myself just to end everything but I’d rather die trying than die by my own hand, killing yourself is such a pitiful way to die. I haven’t made much progress but maybe if I try just a little more...” Nico trailed off._

_“Try a little more and I won’t have a brother,” Bianca snapped._

_“And if I don’t try either of us won’t have a future,” Nico said, effectively shutting his sister up. “Look I’m sorry but I’m doing this for us.”_

_“If we get out of here, what future will we even have,” Andie said. He didn’t mean to heat up Nico’s temper, he was just thinking to himself._

_“I’m going to the camp of demi-gods, I think it’s Camp Half Blood,” Nico said._

_Bianca snorted. “You might just want to know everyone’s stats.”_

_“Oh shut it,” Nico said, rolling his eyes._

_“I want to go to the sea, it’s been a long time since I had a nice swim,” Andie said, a wistful smile on his face. “Thinking of it makes me fall asleep at night.”_

_“Once we get out of here, I’ll take you there,” Nico promised. He knew it was wishful thinking but the sudden spark he saw in Andie’s golden eyes inspired him to train even more._

_It was late at night, Bianca was asleep and the only people left awake was Andie and Nico. They were blankly staring at the ceiling, lying comfortably in the safety of silence that the night had provided them._

_“Sometimes I wonder if Apollo ever thinks of me,” Andie said, trying so hard to remember what his father once looked like. He last remembered Apollo reciting weird poems about elephants when they went to the zoo._

_“He probably does,” Nico whispered. “Compared to Hades I think you’re one of the things Apollo thinks about.”_

_“Hades might be thinking of you as well,” Andie said._

_“Can I be completely honest with you?”_

_“Of course you can.”_

_“I don’t want to die like this. I’ve thought about how I’m okay with it if I were to die like this but I know that I don’t want to.”_

_“You’re not going to die like this.”_

_Nico snorted. “And how are you so sure?”_

_“I’m not letting you. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you alive. I’d rather die trying to save you than die with you.”_

_“You sound love sick.”_

_“And what if I am?” Andie paused, contemplating if he should continue or not. “What if I am in love with you?”_

_“It’s not possible.”_

_“What’s not possible?”_

_“A guy to guy relationship.”_

_“Pardon me for caring more about how you talk and act instead of how you look like because honestly it’s hard to fall in love with physical attributes in this god damned hell hole.” Who would honestly want to fall in love with physical attributes that consisted of skin and bones._

_“I’m saying it’s impossible,” Nico said, pausing for a beat. “But I never said that that kept me from falling as well.”_

_“Such serendipity.”_

_“This relationship is going to hurt like hell isn’t it.”_

_Andie snorted. “Do you even have to ask? But I’m willing to protect you no matter what it takes. We’ll still be alive until we’re two hundred and then die happy.”_

_It wasn’t the most heartfelt confession that ever took place but having his heart beat faster than the beat of drums was enough for Nico to know that he may be in love with this guy._

_“You know it’d be great if I was a son of Zeus or something,” Nico joked, “Would be easier.”_

_“A Son of Poseidon would be even cooler though,” Andie admitted._

_“Right.”_

_“A shower?” Nico said in disbelief as he lined up with the other prisoners. Andie squeezed his hand like he usually did when one of them was very anxious. He gave Andie a reassuring smile, telling him that he’ll be okay._

_“They’re demonic fucks who are going to give us a shower, think about it. Nico, this isn’t a shower,” Andie warned, eyes squinted as if to analyze the situation._

_Nico shrugged. “A change of heart?”_

_“Why now?” It rung in Nico’s head. In the back of his mind he knew that this was probably a fiasco waiting to happen but he wasn’t so sure so he squeezed Andie’s hand._

_The room was filled with a lot of demi-gods all of which looked just like Nico, Andie, and Bianca although most of them didn’t have a source of happiness so, unlike the three of them, they were dead on the inside as well._

_Bianca pushed through the crowd, grabbing onto Nico’s free hand when she finally found him. She didn’t quite understand as to why women had to have a separate entrance when they all came together in one room anyway but nevertheless she didn’t have the choice but to comply._

_“Missed you,” Bianca said playfully._

_Nico snorted. “You’re such a dork.”_

_“Promise me not to look when we’re in the shower,” Bianca warned, wagging her finger a bit._

_“Yeah about that...” Nico trailed off._

_“We don’t think a shower is going to happen,” Andie said._

_“We’ll see.”_

_Once the door was opened, everyone came flooding in. They were all excited to have their first shower in what seemed like a decade to them. They were all pushing and shoving each other, eager to stay near the shower heads. It all seemed like a shower room considering that there was actually shower heads, soap, and towels._

_Nico seemed to relax, thinking that maybe this really was just a shower. But the moment the small metallic door on the ceiling opened and the lights went off was the moment Nico realized that he was going to die not knowing what his future would be like if he lived._

_“Meet you guys in the Underworld,” Nico said._

_Andie scowled, squeezing Nico’s hand tighter. “You’re demented if you think I’ll let you die like this.”_

_Nico felt a sudden warmth rush to where his hand touched Andie’s skin. He felt energized, he felt as if he could take on ever living demi-god there is. He panicked though when he saw Andie slowly collapse. Out of all the demigods, he was the first to fall. Nico hurriedly cradled Andie’s head._

_“What’s happening to you?” Nico said, voice cracking. He didn’t notice how he formed a dome made out of black fog to shield the three of them._

_Andie gave him a soft smile. “You’re not the only one who has been practicing his powers.”_

_“Why?” Nico begged, he was tearing up at this point. Andie has visibly paled, skin turning cold as if he weren’t the son of Apollo._

_“Listen, I gave you whatever energy I had left. I told you I’d rather die trying to save you than die with you right?” Andie coughed, eyes already fluttering. “I’m just sorry that we can’t live together until we’re 200.”_

_“We still can, please,” Nico cried. “Don’t close your eyes, Andie. We’ll get out of here together and go to the sea remember?”_

_Andie closed his eyes, the smile hasn’t disappeared from his lips. “The sea sounds really great. I’ll count on you for that one.”_

_Nico started shaking Andie’s limp body, a more than desperate look painted on his face. He yelled and told him to open his eyes, told him that this wasn’t a funny prank. He told him that he still wanted to go to the Hawaii with him or some shitty sea related tourist spot just as long as he’s with him but the reply never came nor did the warmth of his skin._

__  
When Nico finally came to, he decided to shadow travel to the Hollywood sign once the sun has set. He wondered if the compression in his heart would stop if he could just talk to Andie, tell him how he’s probably near the age of 200 and the only regret he had was failing to save him all those years ago.

The crisp air has taken the liking in biting on the skin of his face, turning him all red in the face. He hesitated going into his father’s kingdom, thinking that maybe Andie has harbored hatred towards him all this time. He shook his head, thinking that Andie wasn’t that kind of person. He steps inside, feeling hesitant but all the more fired up.

“Young master,” a hooded figured said. “You’ve returned.” 

“Charon,” Nico smiled slightly. “It’s good to be back.” 

Charon nodded, moving the boat as soon as Nico has boarded. The River Styx looked just as tempting as it usually was, he looked away to try not to bathe himself in it. He didn’t have the blessing nor did he have the strength. 

“Has anyone submerged in this river recently?” Nico asked, curious as to who would challenge the river too powerful for anyone’s sake.

Charon paused, thinking back to it all. “I believe there was two men who submerged in it before the great titan war. I might be mistaken but I believe they’re Castellan and Jackson.” 

“Jackson?” Nico said, disbelief lacing his voice. 

“Perseus Jackson.” The trip after that remained silent. He never would have guessed that that Kelp Head would even think to swim in such a diabolical river. He curiously thought of what Percy could have been thinking of when he was underwater. He shrugged, thinking that maybe he thought of blue food or Annabeth.

The boat stopped, signalling Nico that they were already in the main gate. He spotted Cerberus almost immediately, it was hard not to see him seeing as he wa a gigantic three headed dog. It barked in Nico’s direction, bowing slightly as he passed. 

He passed by the Judgement Pavilion, hearing William Shakespeare recite lines from ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’ while Thomas Jefferson scolded him for taking in cannabis whilst writing the story when he was alive. 

“Where’s Minos when you need him?” William groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Thomas glared. “Who needs that hullabaloo anyway?” 

“He sure is better at judging than you,” William countered. 

“Fuck-eth you-eth.” 

Nico shook his head, the two were always quarrelling even before he was thrown in the Lotus Casino, they fought about everything and it only made him laugh. He would’ve stuck around to tease them but he had much more important matters; deciding that walking took too long, he shadow travelled inside Elysium.

The houses there were all lined up neatly and accordingly, all of which looked like it was from a different time period. He briefly wondered if Bianca was here with Andie but he decided against it, not wanting his expectations to flare up like it did back then. 

Everyone seemed to either stare at him or ignore him completely as he walked past. It was probably odd seeing solid flesh whilst you still look the same although transparent. 

“Have you seen a boy named Andie Johnson?” Nico asked a random boy with dirty blonde hair and a scar on his face. 

“No I’m sorry, man,” the boy frowned. “If you need more help though just call Luke Castellan, that’s me.” 

“Sure. Thank you,” Nico smiled. He vaguely remembers that Charon had mention a boy named Castellan dipping in the Styx. 

He roams Elysium for two hours before he sits down on the makeshift park. Nico was exhausted but he still didn’t lose faith that he might find Andie here. 

“You will not find the person you seek here,” a familiar voice said as if to read his thoughts. Nico turned to see a man in his 20s that was just as solid as he was. 

“Are you looking for someone as well?” Nico asked, turning his attention back to the lake. The man sat down beside him, releasing a sigh of what he presumed was relief. 

“I was looking for you, son.” 

Nico does a double take. “Dad? That’s you?” 

“I might say the same to you,” Hades smirked. “I could take on any form that I wish. It’s one of the pros of being a god.” 

“Right and I’m left to rot in this body,” Nico says grumpily. 

“Always the joyful one in class aren’t you?” Hades smiled toothily. He’s somewhat proud he made the God of Death smile, that takes a shitload of skill to accomplish. 

They stayed like that for awhile, sitting side by side. It’s been awhile since Nico actually bonded with his father. He despised him at first, thinking that Hades abandoned him back in the camps but he grew to like him after all the obvious efforts he’d put into Nico just to make it up to him.

When he first saw Hades he was in the form of a man in his late 40s but once in a while he’d change his age or form. Nico is lucky enough to know that Hades always remained to be in the form of a boy. He’s thankful to Hades for waiting about eight months until he introduce Persephone. The two didn’t click at first what with Persephone turning him into a flower the whole day but they eventually called a truce. 

“You mentioned that the one I seek is not here,” Nico said. “What do you mean?” He was curious to find out if Andie landed in the Fields of Punishment or even in the Fields of Asphodel but gods forbid Tartarus. 

“Is the one you seek Andromeda--” 

“He doesn’t like that, call him Andie.” Nico corrected. “Honestly Andromeda for a guy is the worst case scenario.” 

“Right,” Hades said as if he didn’t know what he feel. “Andie Johnson has chosen rebirth.” 

“What?” Nico exclaimed. “Do you know where his soul lies now? I need to find him.” 

Hades look at him as if he couldn’t believe what Nico has said. “What’s the use of trying to find him when you already have?” 

“Please don’t make me guess, dad.” He had this gut wrenching feeling in his stomach that he knew who it was but he denied it deep down inside for fear of complications. Hades probably figured it out since he gave him a thoughtful look before answering.

“He was reborn as Perseus Jackson.”

* * *

  
Nico towered over Percy’s sleeping form, conflicted between staying here and snuggling up to his warmth or trying to summon Andie’s soul. He finally understood what Percy was trying to say back in the catacombs, he should have paid more attention to that. 

He decided between staying and leaving. 

“You were always a pain,” Nico whispered to both Andie and Percy. “At least you went to see the ocean like you’ve always wanted...right?”

He bent down to see what Percy was clutching in his hand and it turned out to be the Ipod they both loved so much. He wondered if it played ‘You Are My Sunshine.’

There are a number of reasons as to why he should leave but it all circles around Percy. If he stayed with Percy would he be in love with Percy as a person or would he be in love with the vision of Andie? If he stayed with Percy how is he so sure that he’s not going to lose him like how he lost Andie? 

 

“Nico,” Percy muttered in his sleep. Nico couldn’t possibly leave him alone but it would be unfair to him if he’s only staying because of who was reborn in his body. He needed time but he also need the both of them. 

“I’ll be back, Percy. Trust me,” Nico said, shadow travelling to god knows where.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re so stupid,” he says to himself. Was that his voice? He could hardly recognize it. It sounded as if he was ran over, he certainly felt like that as well. “Why’d I even fall in love with him.” It’s not a question because he already knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry but I shall rant. I will not stand people who make decisions for me and I will not stand rude reviews. Also, if I don't update for like four days please don't fuss over it because I update, it may be late or too early but I do update. I also don't give away my stories. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _This will be the last chapter unless I get reviews requesting for an epilogue._  
> **

Understand. Percy dreads that word the most. He understood when Nico wanted to leave him and the camp to retrieve his own memories by himself, he knew what _space_ meant but when Nico didn’t return after six months he started to lose all his empathy. Sadly, no matter how hard he tried he still couldn’t fall out of love with Nico Di Angelo. It was odd to be in love with someone he hasn’t seen in a long time but it happened and Percy, no matter how hard he tried, could not help it.

When Nico didn’t come back for six painful months, Percy kept himself busy. He’d always be helping campers, visiting Camp Jupiter or busy on quests. There was little time that he was free but when he was he’d think about Nico and that only made him itch to keep busy once again. The thought of doing nothing made him anxious as if anytime he’d break down.

“You should relax more often,” Annabeth said, surprising him just a little bit. It was the first time that she actually initiated a conversation with him. It would always be ‘Chiron said...’ ‘Jason’s looking for you.’ or ‘Excuse me.’

“I wish I could,” Percy sighed. “But being stagnant is too painful.”

“Yeah,” Annabeth agreed, sitting beside him on the porch of his cabin. “Been there, done that.”

“I thought you hated me,” Percy said. “Why are you talking to me?”

Annabeth looked hesitant, as if talking to him was the worst idea next to holding the weight of the world. “I wanted to tell you about what happened in the catacombs six months ago. I know it’s too late but I promised to tell you once I was okay and I am a woman of my word.”

“It’s okay, I don’t have to know.” Though the sea green eyes that trailed to her bandaged arm was enough for her to know that he was somewhat curious.

“I’m sorry for calling you a monster, I didn’t know why I did that,” Annabeth confessed.

“You were under a curse,” Percy supplied. She seemed to relax a bit, shoulders less tense. Annabeth, for a long time, thought that it was purely her fault for hurting him.

“Oh” she said. “When I fell, a creature dragged me to a random cellar like room. It was odd that I felt powerless or maybe because I fell head first. The thing is, she kept telling me why you were so important in the King’s plan and where I could find you and what your weakness was.” She knew that Percy would feel sorry for himself and for her if she told him that the creature had tortured her by using Percy’s name so she leaves it out.

Percy swallowed dryly. He deeply hoped she wasn’t tortured. “So what happened?”

“I didn’t tell her what I knew so she um..” She paused, thinking of the right words to say. “She tortured me.”

“How?”

Annabeth took a deep breath, trying to put herself at ease before she unwrapped the bandage on her arm. She revealed to him the one thing she hated about her body. It was the one thing she can’t help but cry over, it was her weakness. She watched him swallow the image with his eyes, never before has she felt so naked in front of him.

“The number of letters were the number of times I denied knowing what she was asking for,” Annabeth explained.

“You could’ve told them, you wouldn’t have this if you just told them,” Percy said, voice shaky. “I would’ve handled it.”

Annabeth shrugged. “I guess people do crazy things when they’re in love.”

Percy stared at her for a moment before he scowled. “Out of all the times you quote Hercules I swear to Poseidon you are something else.”

 

 

After that day he tried to sew back their ripped friendship. Percy would often go to her on his spare time or make time for her just so they could talk about anything and everything. They’d talk about architecture (“But those columns look the same!” “Uhm no, Seaweed Brain. Column A is Ionic and Column B is Corinthian.” “Ugh... _architecture_ ”), food, dream vacations and a lot more.

Percy would listen to every word she said unlike when they had a relationship together wherein his eyes would just glaze over and his mind would disappear in his nothing box. Annabeth would notice his little efforts, making her feel somewhat happy and it’s not supposed to work that way but somehow it made her get over him.

“Do you miss him?” Annabeth asked one day whilst they browsed over different tourist destinations spots on her laptop.

“Only a lot,” Percy said truthfully. He didn’t have it in him to lie to Annabeth.

“Why not go after him?” Annabeth asked, bookmarking a picture of the Maldives.

“I like that one,” Percy said, pointing to a picture of the Bahamas. “It’s not that I don’t want to go after him it’s just that he told me he would come back.”

“And you believe him?”

“No but I trust him.”

“Same thing right?” Annabeth said absentmindedly.

Percy shrugged, not particularly sure what trust and believe really meant to him. He absentmindedly played with Annabeth’s blonde curls, twisting, pulling and combing whilst thinking about where Nico is and how he was because there wasn’t a single IM or letter sent to him. He accepted that but he expected him to atleast give Hazel those privileges but he didn’t do that as well.

Somehow he was mad at Nico, didn’t he deserve an explanation? Didn’t he deserve a reason to wait? Didn’t he deserve to know _if_ he should wait? He didn’t have an explanation nor was he given a reason but he did wait and the wait is killing him.

“Any more grief and you might just pull my hair our,” Annabeth said, wincing when Percy coiled her hair too much.

“Right yeah sorry,” Percy said, pulling his hand away.

Annabeth faced him, closing the laptop so either of them won’t get distracted. “Maybe you should get out of here for awhile.”

“I’m sorry, did I offend you?” Percy said.

“No I mean like a vacation. You can go to the Maldives, Madagascar, Manhattan--” She saw him visibly wince. “Or maybe not Manhattan.”

“And what about? Won’t you miss me?” Percy grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Annabeth playfully punched him. “I’ll be fine just as long as you IM me every night.”

“No, I don’t want to leave camp or leave you for that matter.”

* * *

  
Nico was doing okay. If you could count what he did as okay. He was back at his old apartment and it hurt like hell when he went back to the memories that was Percy Jackson. It’s been probably nine months since he last saw Percy and there’s not a day that went by that he didn’t think of returning to him. Sometimes he wondered if Percy still trusted him like Nico said he should. He should be over him but he isn’t and not even one guy could distract him from his reverie.

Yeah, he was doing _okay_.

He was, really he was because aside from daydreaming about Percy Jackson he shadow travelled to a random school in Manhattan and signed up for medicine. He’s surprised he was taken in so quickly and without question, he figured his father had something to do with it. Nico would almost always problematized about money but somehow he’d wake up to money magically appearing on his study table, he figured his father had something to do about that as well.

“Ugh damn this.” Nico slammed his book of medical terms on the ground. He’s been studying that for hours on end trying to remember it all. He’s afraid of having a day of no study because it meant a day of fighting the urge to shadow travel back to camp.

“What if I go back to him?” He asked himself while lying down on the floor. “He’d probably be mad or what if he’s found someone else? Gods!”

He rolled on his side. “And if I were to go back would I be in love with him or Andie?”

Nico didn’t come back because of many things and again almost everything circled around Percy. He actually made a list that was safely kept inside one of his medical books, he even managed to memorize it by heart.

  1. Might be in love with Andie and not Percy
  2. Percy loves someone else
  3. No need to come back
  4. Might want to summon back Andie
  5. Medical school
  6. I don’t belong



Maybe some of those make no sense at all but he takes it to heart. He couldn’t count on his fingers the number of times that he thought everything on his list was irrelevant but he somehow stuck to it and besides, Percy might have moved on. He should too.

From the table, his phone vibrated. It was a text message from his only friend at school named Perrie. He got drunk and got mad at Perrie for having Percy and Andie in her name, they’ve been close friends ever since. It was a good thing too because she was also like him, a demigod running away from their own problems.

_Class is in 5 minutes you dolt. x_

“Son of a bitch,” he said as he grabbed his bag and shadow travelled to his school.

He materialized in his school’s courtyard, he doesn’t have to worry if he was seen since the mist almost always covered him up. Nico ran to his classroom, making it in record time.

“Shut up,” Nico said to Perrie as he sat down beside her.

Perrie snorted. “If it wasn’t for me you’d miss the oh so great lecture about cardiovascular diseases and treatments.”

“Ha ha,” Nico replied sarcastically.

“Oh stop it you, you’re going to give me cardiac arrest,” Perrie joked. It hurt to be with her, she reminded him so much of Percy. It didn’t help that she had black hair and green eyes although he thought that Percy’s eyes were greener and brighter and shit he’s thinking of him again.

Nico rolled his eyes. “Why do I keep you?”

“Because you need a beard?” Perrie asked, blinking her eyes innocently. He didn’t know how or why Perrie knew he was gay, he figured that he was drunk when he told her but if she didn’t mind then he didn’t mind as well.

“I’ll grow one instead you shit,” Nico said.

“Tsk tsk not that kind of beard you simpleton,” she said, wagging her finger at him. “So done with you.” She’s always far from done with him.

“Are you nervous for this next week’s exams?” Nico asked, pulling out his notebook once the teacher arrived.

Perrie gave it a thoughtful look. “I kind of am but it’s whatever.”

They already had dyslexia and ADHD, it didn’t help when they studied medical terms. He’s surprised he’s made it so far and he’s even scoring as one of the highest, same goes for Perrie even though she doesn’t look like a person who studies.

He sat back and let his teacher drone on and on about hearts as if each of them didn’t know what it was for and what it was about although the teacher angered him saying that hearts were almost always healthy. He almost raised his hand and asked why his own felt empty and broken for months now.

Nico felt a nudge on his leg and saw Perrie offering her one of those goldfish crackers he’s always seen her eat. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful, pretending to cough when he’s actually popping it in his mouth, being with her surely wasn’t healthy.

She wasn’t what you expected her to be. She was the daughter of Hephaestus although she wasn’t as good as inventing but she was good with tinkering. So far, Nico knew that she had a tough past. It’s odd though, he’s never seen her upset or frown. She reminded her of BOHDTSBN (“Perrie, who the hell is BOHDTSBN?” “Boy Of His Dreams That Shouldn’t Be Named.” “You’re dumb.”).

“Percy,” he whispered to himself, the fact that he defied ‘BOHDTSBN’ made him feel like he had so much power. He blinked and scowled, maybe he should spend time apart from Perrie since he’s becoming weird.

“How big is your heart, Mr. Di Angelo.”

“Approximately the size of my fist,” Nico replied.

“How about a whale’s heart?”

 

**  
“How much do you like me?” Nico asked with a playful smirk.**

**“I will like you more than a whale will love you,” Percy replied absentmindedly.**

**Nico snorted. “Sea creature reference wow.”**

**“Child of Poseidon thing,” Percy shrugged.**

**“Yeah okay,” Nico paused. “But why a whale?”**

**“Their heart is the size of a small car,” Percy replied. “I think if I remember right it’s about 1300 pounds.”**

**“You know this how...?”**

**“Son of Poseidon,” Percy said absentmindedly. “Also maybe because Triton’s trident was stuck in a whale’s heart and he made me get it, he’s an ass.”**

 

 

“Mr. Di Angelo?”

It took him a moment before he realized that he spaced out. “Um it’s as big as a small car and weighs approximately 1300 pounds.”

“Correct,” the teacher grinned. “But class, why do the sizes of our hearts vary? It’s because...”

“Thought of him again?” Perrie whispered.

“When do I not,” Nico sighed. Perrie gave him a sympathetic look before handing him the last goldfish cracker in the packet.

“You need this fishy more than I do,” Perrie said cutely. If he was straight he’d totally go out with Perrie but he wasn’t so he took the goldfish chip and shoved it in his mouth, not even caring that the teacher saw him.

 

 

Everything rolled by like a haze until it was Friday again, it was always like that. The whole week would be like a haze and then he’ll just come back to his senses once it was Friday, much to his dismay.

“Do you wanna go on a study date?” Perrie asked, walking beside Nico with her books squished tightly to her chest.

“No thank you,” Nico said. “I’ll get distracted and besides we both do better alone.”

She pouted, feeling rejected. “Rejection hurts, Nico. I thought we had something going on between us.”

“There was nothing happening between us from the start,” Nico deadpanned. She clutched her chest in mock hurt, faking a sob. “You should be in fine arts and not drama, hammer head.”

“Shut it, Di Angelo,” She threatened but laughing at herself afterwards. “How the hell did you even put up with me.”

“You didn’t like me like that and you didn’t think I was weird for being gay, simple as that Perrie Jones.”

“Um Nico...about that? I’ve had a crush on you,” Perrie says hesitantly.

Nico abruptly stopped walking. “Until now?”

“Like you said, Nico. I should be in drama,” Perrie winked, walking away.

“Ah that twat.”

 

It was a Saturday and he could not for the life of him study medicine properly. If this was ADHD then it was much too intense for him to handle. He didn’t know if ADHD caused the itching in his skin and the urge to move every second, he just can’t settle the fuck down. He probably needed coffee but he ran out about an hour ago, he was foolish to think that he’d last the weekend without it. He opted to call Perrie instead since she was a good friend as well as a good distraction.

“Beauty queen and best distraction speaking, how may I help you?” Perrie said through the phone. He could hear the soft sound of pages flipping and pencil scraping the paper, a signal for him to know that she was in her study but was bored enough to answer him.

Nico snorted. “You know me too well.”

“You’re literally the only person I hang out with; wouldn’t you think I would memorize every bit of you by now?” She deadpanned.

“Every bit of me? What a deep phrase.”

“You suck,” She said. “So what are you going to do for break?”

“I don’t know, I might chill in London like last time,” Nico said. He stayed there and he may have adapted a few terms. “You?”

“I’m going back to my parents,” Perrie said. Nico sat up straight; he was intrigued as to why she wanted to go back to her problems after crying about it the whole night when she was intoxicated.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why go back there? Aren’t you happy living peacefully?”

“It’s nice to be in a peaceful place isn’t it?” Perrie laughed. “But I’m not happy about it. I mean of course being away from my parents is nice, but I do miss them and I know that no matter how much they fight; they care for me”

“You should go back then,” Nico said encouragingly. “Your parents miss you and so does your little brother. You shouldn’t be so insensitive to their feelings.”

“Tell me, Nico. Do you believe in what you say?” Perrie asked.

“Don’t make this about me.”

Perrie giggled. “Always the ray of sunshine.”

 

 

 

**“Would you rather have a tattoo of Hades’ face on your face or break one of your legs,” Percy winked.**

**“Break my legs,” Nico said immediately.**

**“Just the one leg.”**

**“Nope, I’d break like both of my legs before I get a tattoo of his face on mine.”**

**“Always the ray of sunshine, aren’t you?”**

 

 

 

“NICO!”

“Otorhinolaryngology,” Nico said, shocked.

“You twat,” Perrie laughed. “I asked where you were going for the break, not a stupid medical term I don’t even remember.”

Nico snorted. “You study?”

“Not the question here!”

“I’m going back home.”

* * *

  
Nico moved five steps forward and then six steps back, a process he found himself doing in front of the entrance of Camp Half Blood.  
Five steps forward, five steps back.

Five steps forward, four steps back.

Five steps forward, fuck it; he went in.

The camp was exactly the way he left it, except there were new campers of course. They looked at him oddly, some skeptically. He shrugged it off, he was used to those looks; he was the son of Hades after all. The only thing that bothered him was that he couldn’t recognize anyone, not even one. He started to think that he entered the wrong camp, but didn’t he pass by the huge ‘Camp Half Blood’ sign?.

The place was unfamiliar to his body now that it knew of the past. It didn’t feel right walking on this grass, didn’t feel right breathing this air. He should be where he should be and that was the Underworld but neither his dad nor him want that so in the land of the living he stayed. The physical makeup of humans have changed, that’s one thing he noticed and he almost swore he wouldn’t fall in love with a guy in this time and period, but it’s too late for that ain’t it.

“Nico!” There was a flash of brown before he was encased in a tight hug. The smell of freshly cut grass seemed to make him relax, making him know who the person was.

“Hazel, long time no see,” Nico smiled, combing his fingers through her unruly brown locks. Behind her stood Jason, Piper, Leo, and Frank; nothing at all has changed with them. He started to think that maybe they would never truly be separated from each other.

“What took you so long to come back?” Jason asked, the scar right beside his lip crumpling when he flashed him a blinding smile.

“I’ve been busy with school.” And Percy related business.

“You’ve made Percy wait so long,” Piper scolded.

“Where is he?” Nico asked.

Leo gave him a solemn look. “He’s dead.”

“What?”

Frank thumped his head with an annoyed expression. “He’s joking. Annabeth probably knows, they’ve been hanging out much more often lately. She’s probably out on the porch of her cabin.”

“If I let you go will you stay here?” Hazel said.

“I’ll stay here,” Nico promised, able to finally breathe once Hazel let him go. “Sorry if I’m putting Percy first.”

Hazel snorted. “Gods know he needs you more than I do.”

He nodded, not wanting to know what that’s supposed to mean before rushing to the Athena cabin. Nico began to think about all the things that might have happened between Percy and Annabeth. Percy has the right to get over him, after probably break his trust, but wow that hurt.

Nico wondered why his legs felt like lead once he was five feet away the cabin. He paused, wondering if he should do this or just shadow travel to wherever Percy is, but how could he when he doesn’t know where the boy is? How could he when he doesn’t know if the boy still wants to see him? The idea of coming back here was dumb.

“Why have you come back?” A voice asked from behind him.

Nico turned around, coming face to face with no other than Annabeth Chase. “Percy.” It was a simple and honest answer. He didn’t know why he should lie when the only reason of his return was obvious.

“You’re lucky to have him,” Annabeth sighed, almost borderline frustration. “He’s too loyal for his own good.”

“You mean you haven’t...?”

“We’re only friends,” she said, her smile almost splitting her face.

“Where is he?”

Annabeth looked regretful. “He left.”

“What do you mean he left? He can’t _leave_.”

“He was working himself to the bone trying to forget you, you idiot,” Annabeth said though she wasn’t angry. “I convinced him to go on a short vacation.”

“What did he do?” He was honestly too afraid of the answer.

“He trained, he taught the younger demi-gods, he’d go out on solo quests, he’d sometimes try to make time for me, he’d go back and forth to both camps to restore order if there was an imbalance, and he’d sometimes go to Poseidon to help in his kingdom.”

“He didn’t....rest?” He hated how his voice was so damned weak.

“No,” Annabeth sighed in frustration and somehow Nico knew that it was because of Percy. “He just went dead seven weeks ago, he had a high fever--”

“His body had shut down due to fatigue god damn it what have I done?”

“Right...” Annabeth said, looking at him quizzically. “I can tell you where he might be.”

 

He ended up spending a whole lot of time with Annabeth. He’s learned a lot about how Percy has been coping during the months he was gone. Percy was a total wreck but he showed it in a rather different way, he’d work himself day and night. It was depressing to find out that Nico was the cause of it.

“He wanted to go to the Maldives and he also mentioned something about the Grand Canal,” Annabeth said, continuing to scroll down a random webpage.

“How am I supposed to find him now,” Nico snarled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I should make you a checklist,” she chirped, grabbing the notepad that was beside her laptop. He peered over her shoulder just to check.

  1. Maldives
  2. Caribbean
  3. Manhattan (maybe, maybe not. It’s a possible no)
  4. Santorini
  5. Disneyland



“That’s all,” Annabeth grinned, ripping the paper and handing it to him.

Nico looked at her with an appalled look on his face. “That’s _all_? Jesus this is going to drain me...but if I’m going to find him then I might as well do it.”

He gave her a nod of thanks before melting in the shadows.

 

Maldives was beautiful; the view took his breath away along with the cool sea breeze. He admired the place, realizing why Percy chose this as one of his many vacation spots. But he’s not here for gazing at the view in awe, he was here for something much more important.

Nico split his shadow in five and ordered them to look for Percy Jackson. They gave him a cheeky grin before going off. He shook his head while he walked around the island. Briefly, he checked the list; he crossed out Manhattan since obviously there was no reason to go there.

Nico felt as if his body was heavier than ever, like the sand was clawing him down where all the dead creatures are buried. He didn’t know if this was the deep regret that weighed him down or maybe it was his tears that he kept in for so long. The sea water latching itself on his feet didn’t help.

It helped him remember moments he loved but wished he didn’t remember.

 

 

**“I might have to go away soon,” Percy said as they looked up at the stars. Nico would soon find out that he was talking about going back to camp but during that moment he didn’t know anything.**

**“Do you have anything to leave so I won’t forget you?” Nico asked.**

**“I smell like the sea.”**

**Nico snorted. “How is that related?” In truth, he was obsessed with his scent.**

**“Just look at the sea, I’ll always be there.”**

 

 

“But you’re not here, Percy,” Nico muttered, kicking the sand in frustration. “But it’s my fault and I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

People were looking at him as he passed by, but it’s just a day in the life of Nico Di Angelo. They always looked at him, could he not just be just as unnoticed as the shadows on the ground? The black clothes and the grass like scent he carried was probably the one that caught their attention but hey he never looked at someone just because they were wearing all white and smelled like the damned sky so why are they holding it against him?

“I’m thinking nonsense,” Nico said, combing his hair back. His shadows came back to him a little over two hours later with no trace of Percy Jackson. One of the shadows gave him a seashell and it hurt because he remembered what Percy always told him.

 

 

 

**“Eh, it’s a Son of Poseidon kinda thing.”**

 

 

 

He pocketed the shell and travelled to one of the Caribbean islands. He distributed his shadow fairly whilst he sat on the sand, rocking the shell back and forth in his palm. He must be insane to be doing this when a vacation meant that you’d come back home right after but he had to see Percy _now_.

Nico was sleep deprived, he’s been up all night with Annabeth crossing out and circling what vacation spots were possible and he has at least spent two hours in Maldives. He checked his phone to see that it was already 4:00AM. He’s glad he’s practiced summoning shadows otherwise he’d be manually searching the whole country for a person he’s not even sure he’s going to find.

 

 

**“How’d your mom hide this from you?” Nico asked, twirling Percy’s black hair on his finger.**

**“She told me that my dad was lost at sea and she married a man whose scent covered up mine,” Percy explained.**

**“Lost at sea?” Nico said. “Then she told you the truth without actually telling you?”**

**“You could say that,” Percy said.**

**“Lost at sea...” Nico repeated.**

**“Just write my name on the sand and let the water wash it away,” Percy said. “I’ll be able to find you.”**

**“Yeah right, that’s too complicated.”**

**Percy shrugged. “It’d be our little secret.”**

 

 

 

Nico wrote ‘Percy Jackson’ on the sand, feeling stupid for doing so. He watched as the seawater washed his name away as if he were in some dramatic movie filled with teenage drama.

“Maybe if I drowned myself he’d find me,” Nico said, scowling afterwards. “Who am I? Bella?”

His stay in the island lasted until 6:30AM due to the vast place, his shadows were slowing down somehow; he figured that maybe it’s because the maximum that he’d always do was 3 but since he’s trying to find Percy, he’d reconsider.

Nico’s shadow came back with a thumbs down before reverting back to a normal shadow. He sighed, of course Percy wouldn’t be here. He walked around a bit, soaking in the only bit of Percy he could grab which was the sound of the waves hitting the rocks. It sounded just like Percy’s heart beat.

“Why did I have to be in love with you?” He screamed at the waves but he received no reply, frustrating him even more. He melted into the shadows.

 

 

Santorini was beautiful. The architecture was absolutely breathtaking; the view was just as gorgeous as well. He sat on one of the ledges overlooking the ocean, taking a moment for himself just to be. The salty wind raked through his hair and his skin, normally he’d shield himself but this time he lets the wind do what it wishes to do. He’s tired of fighting everything.

That’s just great.

He’s alone and he was a deep sentimental person all of a sudden.

If you viewed this in a different light, it would be funny. A guy who fell in love but then he thought he wasn’t sure so he left and now he comes back to him only to find out his love was gone and now he goes on a god damn trip all over the world just to find him.

Yes. It would _totally_ be funny.

He’s alone.

His style is ruined by the wind.

He’s taking part in one dramatic fanfiction worthy life.

And just what the _fuck_

“Go,” Nico said, the shadows immediately dispersing under his command. He hated how he’d remember a moment he and Percy shared in every place he travels to; it’s not that he wants to forget it’s just that he doesn’t want to miss and need him even more.

 

 

 

**“My dad took my mom to Greece once,” Percy shared as they sat in front of the bonfire, ridding themselves of the chill that ran up their skin.**

**“Where there?” Nico asked.**

**“Santorini,” Percy said, wearing a thoughtful look. “Did I say that right?”**

**“Yes,” Nico huffed, teeth chattering. Percy smiled fondly, pulling the smaller boy close to him. He loved how they fit each other just right, as if they were made to compliment each other. Nico, by Percy’s side, sighed contentedly whilst snuggling deeper into the older demigod’s side.**

**Percy snorted, twirling a piece of curly black hair on his fingers. “You’re such a cat sometimes.”**

**“Meow,” Nico deadpanned.**

**“I could take that the wrong way and assume you’re into that kind of kink.”**

**Nico blushed beet red, hiding his face with his bangs. “So um about Santorini? What happened?”**

**“Dad said he fell in love with her even more over there,” Percy said, staring into the fire as if he was watching television. “You know ever since he told me that, I never believed that Paris was the city of love. I’ve always pictured Greece as the city of love.”**

**“Your mom must have been so happy with him,” the Son of Hades smiled.**

**“Maybe we could go to Greece together,” Percy suggested.**

**“What for?”**

**“Maybe we could fall in love with each other there like my mom and dad did.”**

 

 

 

Nico hangs upside down when he felt his shoulders quake. His mom used to tell him that whenever she felt like crying, she’d hang upside down so the tears fall back to where they came from. As he viewed the ocean upside down, he almost feels a warm tear on the verge of rolling down his cheek but he quickly wipes it away and denies all claims that he almost shed a tear.

“You’re so stupid,” he says to himself. Was that his voice? He could hardly recognize it. It sounded as if he was ran over, he certainly felt like that as well. “Why’d I even fall in love with him.” It’s not a question because he already knows.

He’s in love with the way he stretched in the morning, he’s in love with the way he can read Nico though he doesn’t show Nico that, he’s in love with the way he shivers under the sun, he’s in love with the way he recoils in front of seafood, he’s in love with the way he pours blue food coloring in everything he consumes, he’s in love with the way his eyes are so calm and soft and he’s in love with the way he laughs with his head thrown back. He’s in love with Percy Jackson and he should be over him but he’s not.

“Nico,” a voice blared as he answered his vibrating phone. He nodded like he usually did when acknowledging someone but realized that it was stupid at the last minute.

“Hi, Perrie,” Nico said.

There was a contemplating pause on the other line. “I’m alright, are you?”

He smiled to himself, he surely missed Perrie. She serves as the best distraction as well as the best listener. “I’m trying to find him.”

“And?”

“I’m not doing so good.” He hates how his voice breaks, hates how he could be so damned weak. “Why’d you call?”

“Because I feel the same.”

“You said you were alright.”

Perrie snorted. “I lied.”

“What’s up with you?”

“My parents are fighting again and I’ve got the bump to prove it.”

Nico snapped out of his own misery. “They hit you?”

“No it’s not that.” Nico could imagine her scratching the back of her head, making him smile. “I got in the middle of things while dad threw a saucer. It’s quite painful.”

“Quite?”

“Quite.”

“Do you want me to come over?”

“Yeah.” Nico waited, there was something usually connected to whatever she said. “But I don’t need you to come here, I need you to find yourself some happiness.”

“Deep shit.” If Perrie was here, she would have hit him but she wasn’t. “What about you?”

“Hey, if you’re happy then I am too because I love you.”

“Love you too Per-Pers.”

“You don’t.”

“Wait Perrie are you...”

Perrie released a loud genuine laugh. “I’m messing with you, you’re always fun to mess with.”

“Oi! Don’t mess with me right now,” Nico scowled. “We’re both having our sentimental shit tonight.”

“Yeah yeah,” Perrie said. Nico assumed that she was flicking her hand good naturedly.

“Yeah.”

“So you how far have you gone with your ultimate treasure which is a dick to suck.”

“You have no class,” Nico said, rolling his eyes. “I’ve been to Maldives and the Caribbean although right now I’m in Santorini. Annabeth told me to go to his dream vacation spots.”

“When he dreams, he dreams big.” Nico nodded. “Though I doubt he’ll be there.”

“What do you mean?”

“It all sounds relaxing and all but Nico he’s not going to be there. He’d expect people to find him and a person like him doesn’t want to be found.”

“How can I find someone who doesn’t want to be found?”

“You wait for them to return or maybe you might know a place he goes to whenever he’s upset.”

“I’m too tired to think.”

Perrie sighed fondly, knowing how Nico functioned as a human being. “Go to your last stop and rest, Di Angelo.”

When Perrie hung up, Nico drowned in the silence again. He didn’t know what else to do so he roamed Greece, marvelling every aspect of it. He loved it here already. Perrie told him to go to his last stop and rest but he didn’t.

He never listened to whatever Perrie suggested.

* * *

  
He’s tired and he’s sore. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to camp and hear Annabeth’s persistent words. He didn’t know where he should go but it seemed as if his shadow did since the next thing he knew he was standing right in front of the coffee shop he used to work at, the coffee shop where he met Percy.

He didn’t have time to think of anything else so entered the shop anyway, cringing as the chimes rang. The cashier, Stacey, recognize him. She gave him a warm inviting smile before typing in something on the register, he knew that she knew what he was about to order. He left the money on the counter before he dropped himself on the couch. His shadows won’t be able to help him for awhile.

He clawed through the threads of the blue couch, sighing in frustration. Nico ran through every memory he had with Percy, trying to remember which place Percy almost always mentioned but his mind was blank. He really needed that coffee, but where was his damned coffee?

“So hey, here’s your order.”

Nico looked up, squinting a little bit. “Thank you.” and shit, wait. “...Percy?”

Percy grinned at him, almost blinding. “There are no more seats left and this is my seat so if you think I’ll just let you have it your way, you’re wrong.” The Son of Poseidon sat down in front of him, a blueberry muffin in one hand and coffee on the other. This moment was similar to the day they first met.

“I--I needed the company anyway,” Nico stuttered.

“You don’t look like you’re from around here.”

“I’m not.”

“Why are you here?”

“I don’t know.” He honestly didn’t know why his shadow took him here.

“Now how can I start a conversation with an answer like that?”

Nico smiled, stricken with a huge rush of deja vu. “I came from camp but I went to the Maldives, the Caribbean and Santorini to find someone really important to me, I kinda messed up.”

“Boyfriend must be upset,” Percy laughed and _god_ did it feel good to hear that laugh again.

“How did you find me?” Nico asked.

“The sand thing,” Percy winked.

“So you’re not mad?”

“Of course I’m mad.”

“How could I make it up to you?”

“First of all, I want you to take me to one of those cliche dates. I also want you to buy me a shitload of food because my money is mostly spent on that. Um...I guess I also want you to never ever leave me like that again and--you’re asleep.”

Percy smiled fondly as the Ghost King sat there on his seat, asleep. He never looked so tired before, maybe he really was trying to look for him. “You must’ve looked really hard for me.” He patted Nico’s head softly. He intertwined his fingers with Nico’s limp ones and took him to the only place he knows in Manhattan good enough for a rest.

He won’t let go this time, not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will start on my next fic if I don't get epilogue requests. x
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story of mine. Thank you for sticking by me.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
>  I love so much  
> All of the while I never knew  
> I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
> I love so much  
> All of the while, I never knew  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally made 3 drafts. The first one ended with angst, the second one I couldn't finish because it was crap and this the third one which came out to be _okay_

Nico listened to the recording of the sound of the waves in the coffee shop while he read his book about Biochemistry. He was studying something about fluids and electrolytes, but there’s nothing much registering in his mind; he doubted anything will ever register especially if he had someone sat in front of him playing with water. 

“You’re literally the worst person to study with,” Nico said, flipping the page. He heard Percy laugh as he weaved the water through Nico’s hair. “Really, Perseus?” 

“It’s your fault for having another exam tomorrow,” Percy shrugged, playing with the water whilst it was midair..

“You’re the one who wanted to bring me here,” he deadpanned. 

“Excuse me for bringing you here in Ti Amo, Mi Amor,” the Sea Prince said. “I thought we could you know...fall in love if we had a romantic study date.” 

“I love you,” Nico said, locking eyes with him. “You happy?” 

Percy grinned and shook his. “You’re something. You must really be in a bad mood, I’ll go and buy us some ice cream.” 

“I’m not grumpy,” he argued. “And I like Vanilla.” Percy smiles fondly before he evaporates with the blob of water that he was playing with.

It’s been about seven months since Percy found Nico in that coffee shop and everything seemed to slowly fall into place. It took quite a while for Percy to finally _finally_ admit how upset he was and how disappointed he was.

 

****

**“I still don’t get why Scamp left his family,” Nico says. “It makes no sense.”**

**Percy released a humorless laugh. “Then why’d you leave?”**

**“Because of my memories...remember?” Nico didn’t want to let him know, didn’t see the reason why he should.**

**“Don’t try to lie to me,” he hissed. Nico has never heard that tone on Percy before so needless to say he was quite taken aback. “I know how it feels to get your memories back so _don’t_ try.” **

**“I didn’t come back because I love you,” he admitted.**

**“That’s fantastic,” the Sea Prince replied sarcastically.**

**“I learned that Andie was reborn as you and I just...” Nico paused trying to recollect his thoughts. “I can’t accept your love if my feelings were stirred up.”**

**“Is that all it takes to have your _love_ for me waver?” Percy asked. “You should have never told me to trust you when you said you were coming back.” **

**Nico is silenced. What was he supposed to say? “Why would I come back if I never had strong feelings for you? Percy, there wasn’t a minute I didn’t think about and Camp Half-Blood. I wanted to come back but I didn’t trust myself.”**

**“I have a miniscule of a doubt.”**

**“I love you. Te Amo. Ti Amo. Je t'aime. Aishteru. S'agapo. How many times do I have to tell you I love you? And how many times do I have to find you before you finally believe again that I truly do love you. I told you to trust me and I kept my word, I came back to you. The time that I was away, I never loved anyone else. There was only you, you idiotic sponge for brains.”**

**Percy laughed, he _laughed_. Nico was taken aback once more. Is it that he said something stupid? Was all this just a dramatic joke. “I love you too, Nico.” **

**“What’s this? I told you that I loved you in six different languages and you give me that? Also, I practically poured my heart out here and you laugh at me? Jesus.”**

**“It’s nothing, Nico,” the sea green eyed boy smile, soft and passionate. “It’s just it’s funny that you would ever think I’d lose my trust in you. I’d trust you with my life if it came to it. Now, do you want me to tell you I love you in medical terms or something?”**

**“Say you love me in medical terms?”**

**“Whenever you’re around you give me cardiac arrest.”**

**“You’re the worst.”**

****

 

“Here’s your vanilla ice cream, m’lady,” Percy said, materializing a moment later with a tub of vanilla ice cream and two spoons. 

Nico grabbed the other spoon and the tub of ice cream with the other. “Don’t you dare think I’m going to share.” 

“I know,” Percy said, biting his spoon. 

He ends up sharing with Percy anyway. It’s a small little way of him telling him that he loves him, yes he knows it’s ridiculous but what is ridiculous in love? Is it the way the people let those three words slip so easily or is it the way people embody those three words? 

“This tastes very nice,” Nico says, mouth full of ice cream. 

“Speaking of Perrie, how is she?” the other boy asked. 

“She and Leo are practically inseparable. I’m actually worried that they’d destroy the camp,” the Son of Hades joked.

Percy considered Perrie as a sister shortly after they met. Nico and her had actually talked about it. 

 

**Percy handed Nico his books. “You’ll come home to me.”**

**“Always,” Nico smiled. He’s not so self conscious around Perrie anymore, he’s learned to let his friend watch him in his lovey dovey moments.**

**“Study hard, yeah?” Percy says to Perrie, his smile still in its place. “I kinda sound like your dad wow. I’m making blue spaghetti, you should stop by later. I’ll also see you on Taco Thursday.”**

**“You’re quiet,” Nico said to Perrie once Percy finally went back home after walking him to school. “You’d normally tease me.”**

**“You’re going back to camp this summer right?” she asked.**

**“Yeah, Percy and I will come back to Camp,” he replied.**

**“I want to come with you,” Perrie said, a determined look on her face.**

**“But I thought you wanted to be...free?” And it’s true. Her concept of freedom is defined by doing what she wants and not going somewhere that is similar to that of a cage. He tried to invite her dozens of times but she’d decline, he’s not even sure how she survived her life without going to camp.**

**“Percy he’s...” Perrie trailed off. “He’s like the big brother I never had a chance to grow up with.. It feels like...I feel like...”**

**“You feel like he’s Alex?” Nico asked. Perrie looked taken aback but her face slowly melted into one that is of defeat. She used to have an older brother when she was ten and her brother was fourteen. She didn’t remember much of him but she knew he loved her just as much as a sibling can, but when she turned thirteen he died protecting her from a fire they had both caused. Her mother never stopped blaming her.**

**“Can I come?” she begged.**

**“I don’t see why you shouldn’t.”**

**After a beat, she said “Nico, I’m so glad you found your happiness.”**

****

 

“We should visit her soon,” Nico stated absentmindedly. 

Percy nodded just as dazed as him. “And also Annabeth. She _is_ the one who would always root for us.” 

“Pretty ironic.” 

 

****

**Nico held Percy’s hand tightly as he stared at the large letters that spelled out ‘Camp Half-Blood’. Was he nervous? No because that was understatement. He was _shitting_ himself. It was less than a few months ago he was entering this Camp as someone who didn’t even know his own birthday and now he’s holding hands with the leader of both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Wow did his life go full circle or something?**

**“Nervous?” the Sea Prince laughed.**

**Nico snorted. “Not even a little.” only a _lot_**

**“Maybe I can help.”**

**“Right as if you c--” Charcoal eyes widened as he felt Percy hold him in a lip lock. The smell of the sea overwhelmed him and so did the image of everything fading and then materializing to be what the interior of the camp is. He can’t believe Percy traveled in the camp with their lips locked. “You absolute shit.”**

**“You love me,” Percy shrugged. He had that smug smile on his which made Nico want to slap it off of him, but he can’t because he likes Percy and he can’t slap people he likes unless it’s sex.**

**“Of all the cabins you could teleport in front of,” Annabeth said, glaring at them from the porch.**

**Nico scowled. “You were thinking about Annabeth while kissing me?”**

**“That’s messed up,” Annabeth agreed.**

**“Nope I am not going to have you two gang up on me,” Percy said, hands up to ease them both.**

**“Would you prefer a gang bang?” Nico winked.**

**“I’m not even going to try and look that up.” The green eyed boy huffed and crossed his arms, looking much like a child instead of a leader of two superior camps.**

**“How’d you find him?” She asked.**

**“He found me,” Nico shrugged.**

**One moment she was seated quietly on the porch and then the next she had both of her arms hooked around Percy’s and Nico’s neck. “I’m so happy for the both of you.” She sounded so genuine and kind that Nico’s heart practically melted.**

**“Thank you,” he whispered.**

****

 

Nico wasn’t at all studying anymore; he was staring at the sea made up of sentences related to Biochemistry whilst he was stuck in his reverie. Percy stared at him, astonished as to how and why he go this boy in front of him to stay by his side for as long as he allowed him to. He wished he could pause the world so he could look at him like this forever, but life goes on. 

He felt disgusted with himself for feeling so love sick. He found himself loving the way he smelled like freshly cut grass, the way he tries to maintain composure in front of sweets, the way he laughed silently like a retarded seal, the way he wore only sweatpants on a hot day, the way he steals Percy’s beanies on a cold day and surely Percy also fell for the way Nico trusted him just as much he trusted Nico.

Gods he was too love sick. 

But maybe Nico felt the same way--no, Nico did feel the same way. Everyday he’d tell Percy just how much he loved him. He’d tell it by telling him to wear his jacket, by telling him to be careful, by pouring blue food coloring in his Italian dishes, by listening to his jokes even if he’s heard it before, by kissing him on his chin, by treating his wounds right after a small battle and by telling him that he trusted him. 

Gods he’s too far gone in this relationship to ever resurface again.

“I doubt you’re studying,” Percy teased. 

Nico looked up from his book to look at him with a look that screamed ‘I’m high af’. “I’m studying you, you fine piece of male specimen.” 

“Sometimes I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.”

“I don’t know either.” 

“Take a break from that.” 

“I think me staring at this book while remembering the past is break enough.” Percy rolled his eyes, slamming the book close before grabbing for Nico’s hand and dragging him so that he was standing. The Ghost King glared, but he didn’t put up a fight. He watched as the other boy pulled out the Ipod from his pocket, plugging the left earpiece to Nico’s ear and the right earpiece to himself. The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and looped his arms around Percy’s neck who in turn wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Romantic,” Nico commented.

_'I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine now I'm shining too.'_

 

Percy shrugged. “You and I never had the chance to go to Prom so this is your big day.” 

He snorted. “I have anticipated dancing with you in the middle of the coffee shop all my life.” 

“Maybe we can do this two years from now after you walk down the aisle,” he grinned. 

“Yeah maybe I--” Nico paused. “ _Excuse_ me?” 

“I doubt you misheard me,” Percy teased. The younger boy stared at him as if he was going to bite his head off.

“Two.” 

“Two what?” 

“I want a boy and a girl.” 

Percy laughed merrily, the laugh that made Nico’s stomach coil with love and stuff he thought was illegal a century ago. “Of course, Mi Amor.” 

“Look at us talking about the future,” Nico smirked. 

“Aren’t you glad we have a future?” he said. 

“I’m also glad we have a past,” the other countered. 

“Clever word play, Di Angelo.” 

“Percy, there’s one thing I want more than holding you like this.” 

“Ouch. What’s that?” 

“I just really _really_ want to kiss you.” 

“You don’t actually think that you have to ask permission rig--” 

Nico tiptoed and kissed him. It was a soft and gentle one, as if they had all the time in the world for this. He’s happy for making such a great decision such as this. It felt just like their first kiss in the back of the pick up truck that one night. The soft night air and the silent drone of the radio.

_’All of the while, all of the while, it was you.’_

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you.


End file.
